Heiress
by Caseorogue
Summary: A first-person exploration of Mitsuru's development as a character, starting from the beginning of November. Rewrite of the canon story arc. Mitsuru x Protagonist.
1. Deuteragonist

Mitsuru Kirijo. Heiress to the Kirijo family fortune, next in line to head the Kirijo group.

These are the titles I was born with.

Senpai. Student Council president. Leader of SEES, persona-user, fighter of shadows.

These are the titles I earned.

These are the burdens I bear.

* * *

I've been fighting shadows - dark beings that prey upon humans every night during the eldritch "dark hour" - from an early age. I've been doing it ever since I gained the curious power of "persona" that enabled me to fight them. It is a calling that my family's history condemned me to, back when the Ill-intentioned experiments of my grandfather, Kouetsu Kirijo, released the dark hour on the world. It is a calling that shaped my life, forced me to become strong, level-headed, and cautious. A good leader in every sense of the word.

These things had already been instilled in me by my father, Takeharu, but the dark hour reinforced them in a new way his lessons never could. I fought to protect him, to assuage the guilt he and I felt for the actions of my grandfather. I fought because it was as much my responsibility as his to atone for the suffering the shadows had caused humanity as a whole. I fought alone for a long time, supported from afar by the Kirijo group under the watchful eye of my father.

That finally changed when I came to Gekkoukan High. In my first year, I gained the support of Shuji Ikutsuki, chairman of the board of directors for the school, and a friend of my father's. He had managed to deduce things about the dark hour that even my father had not, and he agreed to covertly sponsor my fight against the shadows around Tatsumi Port Island - and thus, the Specialized Extracurricular Execution Squad, or SEES, was formed to fight shadows. Our first recruits were two tough first-years, Akihiko Sanada and Shinjiro Aragaki. They'd grown up together, both orphans. Both of them were talented persona users and able fighters, and we quickly bonded through our shared struggle.

Eventually, however, things soured, and Shinjiro left, leaving me and Akihiko to protect everyone from the dark hour all by ourselves. Things stayed that way for almost two years, and eventually we settled into a rhythm of school and fighting. Akihiko joined the boxing club and became a top-notch fighter. I studied hard, knowing one day I'd have to add running the Kirijo group to my list of jobs. I joined the student council and eventually rose to president. The shadows never relented, but eventually we accepted that there was only so much we could do with only two persona-users.

Things changed in our senior year. Suddenly we had an influx of new recruits, more than we'd ever had before. First came Yukari Takeba, a popular and charming second-year who'd transferred to Gekkoukan last year to explore her late father's legacy with the Kirijo group. I always felt guilty about her - he had died because of my grandfather's experiments, a fact I kept from her for a long time out of a misguided desire to protect my family. While I'd since come clean to her about the circumstances of her father's death, the relationship between her and I was still strained.

The next to join was Minato Arisato, another second-year. An enigma. He was the first persona-user we found who could use multiple personas, which was extraordinary enough, but that was compounded by his character. He was unshakeable, aloof, and oftentimes expressionless, like nothing ever fazed him. An excellent student, and, it turned out, an excellent fighter as well. Though nobody could claim to understand him very well, he'd quickly woven a web of influence that ran deep through the social circles of Gekkoukan. Everyone seemed to know him, and he in turn seemed to know everyone a little better than they thought at first. For better or for worse, he'd also taken over as the de facto leader of SEES in combat situations - though the chairman and I continued to run the show on the strategic end of things. While I couldn't claim to know him very well personally, I was grateful for the weight Arisato had taken off my shoulders since his arrival. He had my respect.

More followed quickly in Arisato's wake. Junpei Iori, class clown and professional womanizer; Fuuka Yamagishi, a shy girl whose persona's scrying skills constantly provided us with invaluable information; Ken Amada, an elementary schooler who'd lost his mom years ago, wise beyond his years; and Aigis, an anti-shadow weapon designed to look like a young girl around my age. She seemed to have a mind of her own separate from her programming, and despite her quirks she'd been accepted as much as any of the human members of SEES. Shinjiro rejoined us too (after much persistence from Akihiko), and we even recruited a dog named Koromaru, whose loyalty to his lost master had allowed even him to use the power of persona.

With our strength greatly magnified, we found ourselves better able than ever to cull the population of restless shadows. We even braved Tartarus, a monstrously tall spire that appeared every dark hour in place of Gekkoukan High, from which the shadows seemed to originate. We discovered that uniquely powerful shadows appeared on nights with a full moon, and the chairman, from his research, suggested that destroying all of them might bring an end to the dark hour and shadows once and for all. For the first time in a long time, I began to feel a glimmer of hope that this long fight would be over.

It wasn't without setbacks. The shadows were tremendously strong, and we even lost Shinjiro along the way - a loss that shook Akihiko to his core. It hurt to see him struggle with the loss of his childhood friend. I still feel guilty that I didn't know what to say to him then, but even without my help he eventually recovered with resolution stronger than ever to stop the threat of the shadows. I know he saw what I saw - a chance to finally end this. We all fought together, and as the strongest shadows continued to fall, it seemed like we really were going to win…

* * *

Ikutsuki had anticipated we'd have to fight twelve full-moon shadows, and we had finally done it. The group had begun planning a celebration almost immediately, and with only a little protest I'd put together the nicest party possible with only a day's notice. Everyone was gathered in the lounge of the dorm building we'd been using as our headquarters, excitedly looking over the platters of sushi I'd provided at their request.

Junpei in particular looked ravenous as he stared at them. "How much longer do we have to wait…?" He complained.

I sighed as I looked back and forth between him and the doors leading outside. "Not long. My father's almost here. I appreciate your patience." I gave him a pointed glare as I spoke. Almost on cue, the doors opened, and my father entered the room, flanked by two bodyguards dressed in crisp suits.

He looked around the room, appraising the assembled members of SEES with obvious approval. Everyone's eyes were on him - he'd always had a presence that was hard to ignore. "You've all done something tremendous for the world. The dark hour has plagued humanity for ten years now, and with your actions last night, you've freed us from it forever. Though the average person will never know what you did for them, know that you have my eternal gratitude and that of the Kirijo group." He concluded, a rare smile on his face.

Everyone seemed humbled - except for Junpei. "Can we eat now…?" He asked weakly after a long moment.

I fixed him with another glare, but my father just laughed. "Please, don't let me keep you waiting any longer. You've all earned a little celebration." Junpei needed no further encouragement than that and immediately started wolfing down sushi from the plate nearest him, and the rest of the group soon began to follow suit, laughing and joking with one another as the tension seemed to have broken. I watched them for a moment before my father pulled me aside. "You've done well, Mitsuru. I'm proud of you." He set his hands on my shoulders as he grinned triumphantly at me. I hadn't seen him so happy in years, and I felt a rush of relief as it started to dawn on me. Could it really be over at last?

I felt myself return his smile as I spoke. "Thank you, father… I couldn't have done it without all your support. I'm glad I could make you proud."

He was quiet then, and his hands left my shoulders a moment later as he looked around the room with a bit of concern in his expression. "Where is Ikutsuki? I was hoping to speak to him while I was here."

I frowned at him as I gestured at the front door. "He went off to the lab with Aigis. Apparently he has some ideas about her design. He asked not to be disturbed, though." I offered apologetically.

My father looked toward the door, then back at me. The concern hadn't left his face, but he nodded. "I guess I'll wait for him to get back, then. For once, I don't have any pressing matters to attend to." His smile returned as his gaze roved to my assembled teammates, enjoying their party and each other's company. "Are you excited, Mitsuru? You finally get to live a normal life again."

I paused at that. Normal. What was normal? I realized, after a moment, that part of me had never expected the shadows to go away. Fighting them had shaped most of my entire life up to this point. In a twisted way, waking up each day expecting to struggle had become my definition of normal. I'd never really planned for what would happen if I _won._

I wasn't entirely sure what to think of that, and the silence stretched between us for several long seconds before I replied. "...Yes. I'm excited to see whatever's next."

He briefly eyed me askance before moving back towards my friends, waving me along on the way. "I'm sure you'll enjoy it once you're used to it. Let's rejoin your friends." I shook myself from my thoughts and followed him.

The party and the evening wore on, and eventually only Junpei was left eating as the rest of the group seemed to have had their fill, chatting amicably as they lounged on the couches and chairs strewn about the room. Junpei looked at them in confusion. "You guys are done already?" He asked, and he appeared genuinely perplexed as he picked over the remains of the assembled sushi platters.

Yukari rolled her eyes at him. "I'm not sure how you're still eating at this point. I think most of us reached our limit an hour ago."

Junpei grinned back at her. "I starved myself all day in anticipation. I know how to enjoy a party, ya see."

Fuuka giggled on the couch across from him. "You sure do." She sighed as she looked around the group. "I can't wait to go back to just being a student again."

Ken chimed in from the armchair he'd claimed for himself. "Neither can I. I'm not cut out for fighting, honestly…"

Akihiko shook his head. "You're a lot better than you think." He seemed a little sad as he quieted down, and I could tell he was thinking about Shinjiro.

"I look forward to having the extra time for schoolwork, personally." I added, and Junpei immediately began to rant about his own work which he had a persistent habit of not doing. I tuned him out as I glanced around my assembled allies - They all seemed so excited to go back to their old school lives. Even Koromaru, whose routine wouldn't change much (dog that he was), seemed chipper, weaving around the table looking for scraps and attention.

I felt a tug of loneliness on my heartstrings at the way they all seemed to get along, to trust each other. I was their leader, true, but that only meant that they could depend upon me. I had been taught my whole life to maintain a professional and direct demeanor - a lesson which had brought me respect, but few friends. It occurred to me as I watched them that for all we'd been through together, the only one of them I really knew was Akihiko, and that was after two years of working together. Perhaps, I considered hopefully, I would be able to change that with the dark hour now gone.

As I reflected, my attention was drawn to Minato as I realized he wasn't talking at all. He'd been quiet all night, in fact. At the moment, he was leaning on the arm of the couch he sat on, staring out the window. My eyes followed his, but I couldn't pick out anything of interest in the darkness on the other side of the glass. "Thinking about something, Arisato?" I asked him quietly.

His eyes slowly moved to look at me, and he frowned. "Yeah. I had an odd dream this morning. Made me feel uneasy." Despite his words his stoic expression never wavered. I had to wonder just what kind of dream could unsettle him; even the threat of death fighting the shadows didn't seem to bother him much.

"What was it about?" My curiosity burned, but as he opened his mouth to speak, everything changed.

The lighting in the room suddenly took on a sickly green hue. The glasses of water around the table slowly tinged blood red until they were indistinguishable from the real thing. All at once the conversation stopped, and we all turned to look at my father's bodyguards, who had been staying out of our way to one side of the room.

They'd been transmogrified into coffins. I glanced at the clock. It was stuck at midnight.

Junpei was the first to recover. "W-what the hell? I thought we got rid of the dark hour!"

Akihiko growled. "I knew it was too good to be true…"

Fuuka covered her face with her hands. "Oh, no…"

I stood up and called for attention. "Calm down, everyone. We'll figure this out."

My father, however, was the opposite of calm. "Where the hell is Ikutsuki? He's been gone all night, and now this? He better have a damn good explanation for me."

Before I or anyone else could respond, our attention was caught by a sound. It was distant, but clear. A bell, straight out of a clock tower, chiming rhythmically again and again. I felt myself pale as I realized where it was coming from. "Everyone, grab your gear. We're going to Tartarus."

My father frowned intensely. "Is that where he is?"

I shook my head. "I don't know, but that's where the chiming is coming from. We have to find out what's going on."

Father grimaced at me. "Very well. Go on ahead. I'll gather what resources I can and catch up with you."

We gathered our things and set out for Tartarus.

* * *

When we arrived, the bells were still ringing, and two figures were standing in front of the doors to the tower.

"Ikutsuki… and Aigis with him." I muttered to the group as we assembled in front of them. I stared him down. "What's going on, Chairman?"

Akihiko spoke up, off to one side. "You told us the dark hour would be over!"

Ikutsuki was smiling. I glared at him. "This was a trick, wasn't it? You were setting us up all along."

He nodded. "It was a necessary deception, I assure you. If I'd told you exactly what you were doing, you wouldn't have done what I asked."

I could feel the mood of the group darken as the truth settled on them. "Aigis… you aren't in on this too, are you…?" Fuuka looked hurt as she stared at the intelligent machine we'd come to think of as our friend.

Aigis was silent and unmoving as she stood at the Chairman's side. She seemed more robotic than ever. Ikutsuki shook his head. "She's merely here to fulfill her role - as a weapon." His smile was unpleasant as he looked over us. "Allow me to explain. The shadows you killed were important to the dark hour, indeed - but killing them isn't going to get rid of it, no. They were parts of a larger whole, you see. Killing them caused them to return to their original body… and now all of them have been returned." There was madness in his eyes as he spoke. "Soon, Death the almighty will return to this world, and bring about the Fall."

Junpei spoke up. "He's completely lost it…" Mad or no, he clearly had a plan, and I tightened my grip on my rapier.

Ikutsuki seemed amused. "It's all been prophesised. The Fall will be set in motion by the Prince, and he alone will rule over the new world." His malicious gaze fell on me. "Your grandfather wanted to fulfill the prophecy. I worked with him, watched him come so close to his goal, only to fail. I will finish his work and take his place." He spread his arms wide. "I am your salvation. Join me, and embrace the beauty of the Fall!"

Yukari glared at him incredulously. "Salvation? Sounds like death to me."

I grit my teeth as his words rang in my head. "My grandfather was a stain on the Kirijo family name and a horrible human being. Carrying on his work is an abomination." I raised my rapier, pointing at him with the tip. "We won't let you do this."

Ikutsuki seemed disappointed. "What a shame. But I came prepared." He said sadly as he fished a remote out of his pocket and pressed a button. "Aigis, it's time. Prepare them to fulfill their role."

Aigis was silent as she slowly seemed to come to life, her limbs loosening up as her eyes focused on us. I could see none of her usual understanding or curiosity in them. Had her personality been suppressed?

"Aigis…" Fuuka pleaded. Aigis began to approach. The rest of the group reluctantly took up arms.

She was fast. So much faster than we'd anticipated. In a moment she was a blur, and in the next Junpei staggered hard into Akihiko, and they both tumbled to the ground. I didn't even see Fuuka go down. Yukari grabbed her evoker from its holster by her hip, aiming it at herself with the intent to summon her persona, only to cry out in pain as a quick strike to her wrist caused her to drop it. A quick sweep to her legs knocked her to the floor as well. Koromaru leapt at Aigis, but she simply caught him and tossed him aside before lunging at me.

I braced myself for whatever she had planned next, but before she could reach me, Minato was suddenly in front of me, a sword in his hand as he swung at Aigis. She ducked under his strike and drove a fist at his stomach, but evidently he'd anticipated this as he nimbly sidestepped it. Aigis turned to follow him, exposing her back to me, and I took the opportunity to lunge at her. "Sorry, Aigis…" I thought to myself as my rapier pierced her back. She flinched, but that didn't stop her from whipping an arm around to knock me aside, my rapier tumbling from my hand as I lost my grip.

I felt a sting in my side, and looked down to see a greenish-brown dart sticking out of my skin, having pierced straight through my shirt. I realized as I looked around that none of my allies were getting up, and as I watched him, Minato began to slump, and soon after fell to the ground with a look of surprise transfixed upon his face. I cursed my lack of foresight as my own vision began to swim, and my legs began to shake as Aigis turned back towards the Chairman. The last thing I saw before blackness overtook me was his sadistic smile.

* * *

When I awoke, my wrists and ankles were aching, and I couldn't move them at all. I looked down and realized I had been shackled to something. As I looked around to get my bearings, I understood what it was.

I and the rest of SEES had been bound to a collection of makeshift crosses constructed from metal girders. We were somewhere on Tartarus - a platform high up above the city. My mind raced as I tried to process the situation, and I looked down again. My breath caught in my throat as I saw the scene below us.

My father stood before the chairman, his back bent slightly as Aigis stood behind him, restraining his arms. His eyes burned with hatred as he glared at Ikutsuki. "Traitor…" he snarled. "What the hell do you think you'll accomplish with all this?"

Ikutsuki simply smiled at my father's unbridled rage. "I'm going to sacrifice them. They're to be the harbingers of the fall. I thought you might like to watch…" he replied, his smile cruel.

"W-what?!" I heard Junpei cry from somewhere nearby. I tried to calm my breathing as I processed my options. Surely there was some way out of this. I struggled against my shackles, but they wouldn't budge. I couldn't reach my evoker. Everyone who could help was already here, trapped. I felt myself starting to hyperventilate as it began to dawn on me just how dire our situation truly was.

My father, meanwhile, was still furious. "You're insane. We never should've trusted you."

The disappointed look from before returned to Ikutsuki's face. "The apple really fell far from the tree with you, didn't it? You're nothing like the charismatic genius your father was. He was a man with goals."

"Kouetsu Kirijo was a _monster_ , and so are you." My father spat.

The Chairman laughed and shook his head. "You're wasting my time. Aigis? Dispose of him."

My father grunted as Aigis shifted her grip to hold him with one hand as she raised her free hand to point two fingers at his head, the fingertips falling aside to reveal two shiny gun barrels pressed against my father's temple. My heart raced as I screamed. "Aigis, no! _Please_!"

The robot girl hesitated, and for a long moment there was silence. I felt tears slowly beginning to trickle down my cheeks. " Please, no…" I begged, and Aigis seemed to be listening, staring up at me with a glimmer of her old curiosity back in her eyes.

Ikutsuki was incensed. "What are you doing, Aigis?" He turned to glare at me, before looking back at my father with an exasperated expression. "Fine, I'll do it myself." He huffed as he reached into his coat and withdrew a pistol.

"No, no, no…" I whispered. Suddenly, my father took advantage of Aigis's distraction to break away from her, his hand diving into his suit to grab a gun of his own as he backpedaled away from Ikutsuki and took aim. The Chairman snarled and took aim, as well.

Two shots rang out. Two men shouted.

And my father crumpled to his knees, clutching his chest as dark red began to stain his jacket.

"NO!" I screamed. "Father!" This couldn't be happening. I struggled helplessly against the shackles restraining me as Ikutsuki hunched over, one hand covering his side, where a red stain of his own began to spread through his clothes.

He gritted his teeth as he gestured frantically to the robot girl in front of him. "We can finish this, Aigis. Execute the sacrifices!" Aigis calmly strode close and aimed her guns at us.

"Aigis, no!" Fuuka cried as she opened fire. I closed my eyes, expecting agony, but all I felt was a sharp sting at my wrists and ankles, and the sudden feeling of gravity dragging me down. I hit the ground painfully as I fell from my cross, my destroyed shackles falling around me as bullet holes smoked in their clasps.

Ikutsuki staggered back, fear and fury in his eyes. "You _useless_ machine!" He growled, pulling out the remote again. Before he could press anything, Koromaru leapt at him. The dog's teeth sank into his wrist, and he yelped as he dropped the remote, the device tumbling from his fingers and over the side of platform. He shook Koromaru off and backed up to the edge.

His expression was panicked and wild now, and he waved his gun at us. "You can't stop it now. The Fall is coming whether I'm alive to see it or not. You have all failed." He sighed, and smiled in a blissfully creepy fashion. "I was so close…" he mused, just before falling back and off the edge of the tower.

Everyone else watched where he'd been while I rushed to my father's side, taking his hand in mine. "F-Father! It's going to be okay, just hang in there! Stay with me, okay?" I could feel the tears coming down hot over my cheeks.

His grip on my hand was very weak, and the look in his eyes was distant as he smiled sadly. "Mi...tsu...ru…" he managed before his fingers went limp in mine. The light went out of his eyes.

"Father? Father! W-wake up! Don't go!" At some point, everyone had gathered around me, and I felt their sad eyes on me as I hunched over him, my tears falling on his blood-stained suit. "P-please… don't leave me…" I begged helplessly, burying my face against his shoulder.

It was no use. His breathing stopped. The wind howled, uncaring, in my ears.

He was gone.


	2. Healing Springs

"Papa… please don't leave." My small fingers grabbed his hand as he went to leave. He turned his head to look down at me. He was so much taller than me back then - but what struck me most was his face. He looked young. Strong, responsible, wise, but also happy with his place in the world. It was a face that always reassured me in moments when I was afraid.

He glanced briefly at the watch around his wrist before his gaze returned to me, and he slowly smiled at me. "Alright, I've got a little while before my next meeting. What do you want to do, Mitsuru?"

I grinned at him with childish glee as I tugged him back into my room, deciding to show him my toys. It didn't matter that he'd bought me most of them; I wanted him to see what I saw. I walked him over to a few model buildings, around which I'd assembled various dolls and figurines. I pointed proudly to a large castle. "This is where I work!"

He feigned surprise. "You work in a castle? What do you do there?"

I struck a heroic pose in response. "I rescue princes and princesses from dragons that try to capture them!"

He laughed. "You're quite the hero, then!"

"I am!" I declared, beaming proudly at him.

He gestured to a mansion next to the castle. "This one's pretty close by. What do you do here?"

I giggled as I tapped the roof of the model with one finger. "This is where I live, with all the princes and princesses I've rescued!"

He scratched his chin, looking contemplative. "All of them? You must have a lot of friends."

I nodded excitedly as I thought of all the imaginary friends I'd come up with as I played. "So many! And I'm always making more."

He seemed about to say something when there was a knock at the door. "Yes?" He called.

The door opened slightly, and a suited man I often saw my father with in those days leaned in through the opening. "Mr. Kirijo, sir. We need you. Something's… happened." He glanced my way for a moment before looking at my father again.

My father's smile suddenly faded as he stared at the man, who was watching us expectantly. "Papa…?" I asked quietly.

He looked at me and smiled again, though it was smaller than before. "It's okay, Mitsuru. I'll be back again soon, and you can tell me about the rest then."

"Promise?"

He chuckled softly. "I promise." He said as he rose and moved to follow the man at the door. I watched him go, wondering to myself what adult things he had to do today, before going back to my playing.

* * *

I blinked as the memory faded. I leaned against the bars that circled the roof of the school, staring out at the bay that separated Tatsumi Port Island and the bustling city of Iwatodai. My eyes barely registered the beautiful scenery as my brooding thoughts consumed my attention.

That day in 1999 was the day we discovered what my grandfather had been doing with the family resources. The dark hour would descend upon the world soon after, and take away the future we'd anticipated. I became a persona-user, and my father became the head of a family in turmoil, surrounded by a world changing quickly under the influences of malicious forces we didn't fully understand - forces our own predecessors had unleashed. Whether it was through hubris or ill will, it didn't matter. We were responsible, and from that day forward much innocence was lost from both our lives.

I remembered the younger, happier Takeharu, his face not worn with stress. The proud smiles he always wore as he watched me maturing. His encouragement any time I felt down, even for silly reasons.

That was the man, and the life, that I'd been fighting to bring back for ten years.

Now he was dead.

The dark hour was still plaguing the world. We'd done nothing to stop it, and now knew less than ever what we could do about it. If the Chairman's ravings had any truth to them, we might even have made things worse.

What was the _point_ of it all? What was I fighting for?

The last week and a half had gone by in a blur. Arranging his funeral. Talking to what seemed like an endless procession of Kirijo and family representatives about the future of the company. About my future. They wanted me to take over as president after the school year was over.

When that had all been sorted, I'd come back to school and immediately been swamped with a mountain of missed homework. The student council was in disarray without my guiding hand, planning for the junior-and-senior class trip to Kyoto. I'd helped for awhile, but eventually I'd been pulled away by something I hadn't felt in a long while.

Apathy. I didn't care anymore. What was I doing it all for? I'd run out of tears to shed last week, but in their place came a void where my motivation once dwelled. The dark hour was never going away, and my old life was never coming back. I gritted my teeth as I dwelled on these dark thoughts, staring out at the lovely view behind the bars again. It offered me no comfort.

All I could see was the cage.

I don't know how long I stood there, lost in my head, but I was eventually roused from my thoughts by the sound of footsteps on the stairs behind me. I turned my head to see Yukari exit the stairwell. She seemed pleased for a moment as she saw me. "I'm guessing you were looking for me?" I asked her quietly. I didn't want company.

Yukari looked apologetic as she replied. My mood was obvious to her, like it had been to everyone since I got back. "The student council is concerned. You haven't missed a meeting all year until now…"

I shrugged. "They'll be fine without me. I helped them out enough last meeting that they should have no trouble finishing their preparations for the class trip."

"It's not just about work. They're worried about you." Yukari frowned. "Speaking of the trip… you are coming, right?" I didn't respond. She could guess my answer. "Senpai, please don't skip it… isolating yourself is the worst thing you can do after losing someone close to you."

I suddenly felt a little guilty. Yukari had lost her father too, of course, and even earlier than I had. It was my family's fault, too. I turned to face her. "I assume you're speaking from experience…"

Yukari looked down at the floor. "Yes, I am. That's the other reason I was looking for you." She looked back up at me, taking a few hesitant steps closer. "You're not alone in this. I know we haven't always gotten along, but… I'm not so callous that I can ignore how much you must be hurting right now. You can talk to me."

I didn't know what to say. One of the people my family had probably hurt the most was offering me a shoulder to cry on. I didn't deserve her support. "Thank you, Takeba…" I managed after a moment.

She smiled at me, but before she could say anything, both of us turned towards the stairwell as we heard another set of footsteps approaching. Moments later, a handsome-looking young man wearing a bright yellow scarf emerged onto the roof. I narrowed my eyes as I recognized him. Ryoji Mochizuki, a transfer student who'd joined the second-year class a few days ago. He'd quickly built up a reputation as an incorrigible flirt.

His face lit up as he saw us. "Hey there, ladies." He quickly strode over to me, his eyes roving down my figure on the way. "I've been looking for you."

Yukari sighed. "I'm guessing someone from the student council asked you to find her, too…?"

Ryoji snapped his fingers as he grinned at her. "Bingo." He turned to me. "But, now that I've found you, I can feel my priorities changing. Has anyone ever told you how beautiful you are, Mitsuru-senpai?"

I gave him a flat look. He wasn't discouraged. "C'mon, give me a chance to win you over. I know just the place to cheer you up. There's this great place in downtown Iwatodai…"

I ignored him as I turned to Yukari with a small smile. "Thanks again for the talk, Takeba. I'll have to give your offer consideration. For now, I should _probably_ get back to the student council…" I gave Ryoji a pointed look before walking past him to the stairwell.

"Well, at least I did one of the things I came up here to do, right?" I heard him joke to Yukari as I walked down the stairs, out of earshot.

* * *

I resisted the urge to go straight to my room when I got to the dorm that night. I'd done too much of that lately. I was the leader of SEES; I needed to put on a strong face for the rest, especially when we were as directionless as we were now. I needed to be ready to go to Tartarus again.

So, despite not feeling up to it, I stayed in the lounge on the first floor as the rest of the group gradually filed in after finishing whatever each of them had chosen to do after school. I got a few smiles or sympathetic frowns, but for the most part, nobody talked to me. For once, I was glad for that. Yukari gave me a meaningful look as she came in and sat down on the couch opposite me. "Hey…" She said quietly.

"Hello, Takeba." I responded curtly. I was still considering her offer to talk things out, but I certainly wasn't going to take her up on it here, where everyone else could listen.

Junpei entered soon after with Ryoji in tow, and I let out a weary sigh as he immediately approached me. "Hey, Mitsuru-senpai! Still considering my offer?" That, at least, was one offer I definitely wasn't considering.

I glared at him. "What are you doing here?" I asked, my irritation evident in my tone.

Junpei quickly pulled Ryoji away. "He's just here to hang out with me, that's all." To my surprise, he gave Ryoji a disapproving look as he chided him. "Please just leave Mitsuru-senpai alone right now, okay?"

Ryoji raised his palms in defeat. "Alright, alright. I can see I was in the wrong. Sorry, Senpai." he said seriously before walking away with Junpei. My eyes followed them for a moment before I shrugged and turned back to Yukari, who was looking at me with an apologetic frown. I sighed and settled in.

Fuuka arrived a few minutes later and sat next to me, working on something on her laptop. "It's good to see you here again, Senpai…" she said quietly. I nodded at her. As I looked around, it seemed like everyone was here but our squad leader.

As soon as I considered that, the front door opened to admit Minato. He strolled in nonchalantly as ever, and as he passed by the couch, Fuuka turned to look at him. "Minato… are we going to Tartarus tonight?"

"Not tonight, I don't think. I need to figure some things out before we can go again." I frowned and turned to look at him as well, and our eyes briefly met as I caught him looking back at me. He quickly turned his gaze away as he headed for the stairs to the bedrooms. I frowned as I wondered what he was thinking. I couldn't guess. I never could, with him.

I shook my head in confusion as I rose and stretched. "Well, if we're not going to Tartarus tonight, I'm going to catch up on my sleep…"

Fuuka gave me a small smile as I passed her by. "Goodnight, Senpai."

* * *

The day of the class trip came quickly, and that morning most of the junior and senior student body found themselves awaiting the train to Kyoto at Iwatodai station. The students had been separated into groups by class and grade, and I stood off to one side, away from the bustle of my classmates. I was lost in thought again. It seemed like that was my only escape, lately.

I was going over more memories of my childhood when a familiar voice caught my attention. "Hey, Mitsuru." I turned my head to see Akihiko approaching me.

I forced myself to smile as he neared. "Good morning, Akihiko."

He smiled back at me as he nodded, looking around the station at the assembled students. "It is a good morning, isn't it?" he mused, before looking back at me. "I'm glad you decided to come. Yukari said you were thinking of skipping out on the trip."

I frowned and stared down at the tracks. "You shouldn't be. I'm probably going to bring everyone's mood down."

He shook his head. "Or maybe everyone else will bring _your_ mood up."

I gave him a sidelong glance. I wasn't convinced. "Maybe."

He heaved a sigh. "Look, Mitsuru… I know you're still thinking about your father. I know I can't imagine what you're going through right now, and I _definitely_ know I can't wave my hands and make this all better." I turned to face him, wondering what he had to say.

He looked uncomfortable. I sympathized; he was good with his fists, not his words. Despite that, he continued. "But I guess I wanted to remind you that you're one of the most impressive people I've ever known. I admire you. You're strong, intelligent, and you stay composed in situations that would make the rest of us crack."

I looked down again. "My father taught me to be all of those things…"

I felt him set his hand on my shoulder, and I looked up at him again to see that the smile had returned to his face. "I know. I only met him a few times, but it always struck me how alike you two were. You really are your father's daughter." He looked serious as he met my eyes. "And as long as you live, a part of him will live on, too."

I blinked in surprise for a moment before I felt myself smile again, this time sincerely. "...Thank you, Aki. Hearing that does help."

His smile remained as he let his hand fall from my shoulder. A moment later, an announcement rang out through the station. "The train to Kyoto is arriving. Passengers, please prepare to board."

Akihiko glanced over his shoulder at the approaching train. "Guess that's our ride. I better go rejoin my class group. I'll see you there, Mitsuru." He said as he turned to leave.

"Yeah. I'll see you there…" I replied thoughtfully as I watched him go.

* * *

The ride passed uneventfully, and when we arrived in Kyoto we were quickly whisked away to the hotel the group would be staying at. The interior was done in classical style; paper walls, tatami floors, low tables, and even an open-air hot spring. The students oohed and awed as they passed through the lobby, a teacher waving us along to our rooms. "Boys on the second floor, girls on the third floor. Keep it moving, guys. We've got a long day ahead of us tomorrow."

I felt someone tap my shoulder as I headed for the stairs, and turned to see Yukari following me. "Senpai! Share a room with me?"

I sighed, and smiled a little at her persistence. "Very well, Takeba. Let's go." We climbed the stairs together, and took one of the unoccupied rooms that had been reserved ahead of time by the school. We looked around the room as we stepped inside. It was traditional, much like the rest of the hotel. Futon beds lined one wall. The only modern amenities were the lights and the TV in one corner off the room.

"This is a really nice place…" Yukari said as she sat down on one of the beds.

I sat on the one next to her. "It reminds me of some of the family homes."

She gave me a look. I sighed again. "I guess I'll take you up on your offer…"

She smiled and nodded, turning to face me. "Wonderful!"

I turned to face her as well, and an awkward silence settled over us. "What do I do, exactly…?" I asked her, frowning both with confusion and embarrassment.

Yukari looked a little perplexed. "I mean… it's up to you. Do you feel like you need to get anything off your chest? Anything you need to talk through?"

I looked away. "Definitely, but… I don't know where to start."

She looked thoughtful. "Why don't you start by telling me about your dad? I didn't really know him. I'm sure you have lots of stories to tell."

A small part of me protested at the idea, but I nodded. "Alright…" I hesitated for a long moment before closing my eyes and focusing on my memories. "The thing I miss most about him is how supportive he was. I was his only daughter, and he did everything he could to make sure I'd grow up happy and strong."

I smiled wistfully. "He's the reason I am who I am. He taught me how to study, why I should learn. When the shadows came and turned our lives upside-down, he taught me how to fight, and protected me however he could…" I opened my eyes to look at Yukari as I realized what it was that I wanted to say. "I feel like everything I've done up to this point was to make him proud… I don't know what I'm doing now that he's gone."

Yukari gave me a serious look. "I know what that's like. I was absolutely a daddy's girl for as long as he was alive, and when he died, well… I thought it was the end of my life, too." Her expression was sad, but I could see the steel in her eyes as she continued. "It took me awhile to realize that by moping, I wasn't living the life he wanted me to. Just because he was gone didn't mean his wishes were, too."

I gave her a weak smile. "I'm sure your dad would be proud of who you've become, Takeba."

She frowned at that. "And you don't think yours would be proud of you?"

"I'm not sure, I-..." I trailed off as I remembered the night he died.

" _You've done well, Mitsuru. I'm proud of you."_ He'd said that to me when he pulled me aside to speak privately. It wasn't the only time he'd said that, either.

Of course he was proud of me. He'd always been. I was my father's daughter, as Akihiko had said.

I realized I was staring into space, and turned to look at Yukari again. "So… you think I should carry on as I was, even though he's gone?" It still felt like a bit of a bitter resolution.

Yukari shook her head. "No. I think you should be Mitsuru."

I blinked. "What do you mean?"

She smiled encouragingly at me. "Do what you think is right. Do what makes you happy. Be the best you that you can be." she leaned forward as she spoke. "I think what would make your father happiest of all is for _you_ to be happy, no matter how it is you get there."

I was quiet for several long moments. I hadn't thought of it that way before. I'd spent so much of the last ten years feeling guilty for my family's crimes, feeling like I'd had to measure up to my father's legacy, that I'd never really given a second thought to it all. I _was_ my father's daughter… regardless of how I might grow or change.

"It still hurts… knowing that he's gone…" I said softly, and I saw her smile falter. I shook my head at her as I slowly smiled. "But what you say is true. I think I can find my direction again. I think I can carry on."

Yukari sighed, looking relieved. "That's the first step."

I nodded seriously at her. "Thank you, Takeba. I'm glad you reached out to me."

She gave me a sheepish smile. "You can call me Yukari, you know. Everyone else does."

I tensed a little. Formality was ingrained in my behavior. The thought of calling her by her first name was a little alien to me. It had taken me two years to be able to call Akihiko by his. I forced myself to relax as I nodded again. "Okay then… Yukari it is. Thank you, Yukari."

We passed the rest of the evening in comfortable conversation, and for the first time in two weeks, I started to feel alive again.

* * *

I spent most of the Kyoto trip together with Yukari, Fuuka and Aigis, who frequently seemed like she was going to overheat with the sheer number of questions she had to ask about the storied city. For once, I let my work get away from me and spent my time having fun. By the last day of the trip, I could feel a bond with Yukari that I knew I could depend on in the future.

I sat on my bed in our hotel room, reading the single book I'd brought with me for the trip. It was the last evening we'd be in Kyoto, and things had quieted down now that many of the students were getting ready to return home. I glanced up at my bag, my clothes folded beside it but not yet packed away. It wasn't like me to procrastinate, but experimenting with myself would have to start small.

I looked up as the door opened and Yukari stepped inside. "Hey, Mitsuru!" She greeted me cheerfully. She seemed excited.

I smiled at her as I set my book aside. "Good evening, Yukari. What's new?"

She grinned at me. "Want to join me and the other girls in the hot spring? It's our last chance. It shouldn't be too crowded now, since it's evening."

I pondered for a moment. "Is it the girls' shift now?" I said as I stood up. The hot spring here seemed to rotate its time evenly between girls-only and boys-only, a fact which had irked some as it effectively set a schedule of when anyone could actually use the spring.

Yukari nodded, and I felt my cheeks heat just a little. "I've never been in a hot spring before."

She winked at me. "Now's a perfect chance to try it."

I smiled again as I relented, walking over to my piled clothes. "Very well… let me get changed, and I'll join you."

A few minutes later, Fuuka, Yukari, Aigis and I stepped into the hot spring. The evening chill that had hit us as we opened the door quickly dissipated as we settled into the steam and warm water.

The experience seemed to be a new one to Fuuka as well, and she gasped and shook a little as she adjusted to the water. "I-it's even hotter than I'd expected!" she squirmed and splashed, looking uncomfortable both with the heat and with her state of dress.

Yukari laughed, taking the girl's hand and guiding her over to the collection of boulders set in the middle of the spring. Around it the floor was elevated enough for people to sit comfortably without drowning themselves, and as Fuuka settled down she seemed to relax. "Okay… this is better." Yukari sat down next to her, and I approached and sat beside Yukari a moment later.

Aigis was fascinated by our steamy surroundings. "This water is heated geothermally rather than mechanically. Is that why it is proposed to have healing qualities?"

Yukari gave her a quizzical look. "Uhm…"

Aigis didn't seem perturbed. "My persona cannot heal. Perhaps if I was geothermally powered…"

I shook my head and smiled, simply enjoying the warm water and the company.

Suddenly, something like a voice rang out over the waters.

Fuuka froze. "Is someone else in here?"

Yukari also seemed a little tense. "I didn't see anyone else come in here… Who else would be here this late?"

I looked around. "Maybe a ghost?" I joked.

Yukari looked mortified, and for a moment I wondered if she seriously believed a ghost was haunting the hot springs. "Perhaps we should have a look around." I suggested after they spent another moment in silence.

That seemed to rouse them. Fuuka and Yukari nodded and rose to their feet, starting to slowly explore around the springs. It wasn't a large area, so it likely wouldn't take them long to find anything. I watched the door, making sure nobody else entered or left.

Off to my side, Aigis had a serious look on her face. "I will keep watch for this ghost. If it is dangerous, I will not allow it to harm you three." She took a position to my right, scanning back and forth around the steamy pools. She seemed a bit agitated. "The steam appears to be limiting my perception…"

For a moment, the only sound was the splashing of people walking through the water. Suddenly, Aigis spoke up. "There! A shadow!" She cried as she raised her hands and pointed her fingers at an indistinct form in the mist. Her fingertips fell back to expose her guns as she prepared to fire.

"W-wait, don't shoot!" A male voice cried. Aigis stopped, and lowered her hands with a confused look on her face.

"Shadows do not speak." She said simply.

I growled as I realized what was happening, getting to my feet and moving over to stand beside her. "Goddamnit. Akihiko?!"

From the mist emerged four figures - Junpei, Akihiko, Ryoji and Minato. The first three were looking sheepish and embarrassed. Minato looked almost as annoyed as I was, and he kept glancing at the other three in an almost accusatory fashion. "Fuuka, Yukari, get over here. We found the 'ghost'."

I could hear splashing again as they returned, and Yukari looked indignant as she caught sight of the boys. "What the hell?"

Fuuka seemed like she wanted to curl up into a ball, and she covered her face as her cheeks turned bright red. "Oh, oh no…"

I glared at the assembled peepers. "You better have a _great_ explanation for this."

"I… I… we…" Junpei stammered. Ryoji and Akihiko didn't even try.

Minato, however, seemed to have no trouble finding his voice as he stared me down. "We got in here when it was the boys' turn. I guess we must've overstayed, and they switched it to girls while we were still here. It's not our fault they don't check if anyone's inside…"

I was unconvinced. "How _very_ convenient for you all." I narrowed my eyes at him as I spoke.

Minato wasn't fazed. "I'm telling the truth. We're not perverts." He paused as he looked back and forth between me and the other three boys. "Or, at least, I'm not."

I raised an eyebrow at him, before shaking my head and pointing stiffly at the door back into the hotel. "Get out of here now, before I have you all executed. And I don't want to hear any stories floating around a week from now about what you saw when you snuck into the hot springs…"

The boys were all too eager for a chance to leave, and they were gone quickly. Fuuka seemed to be calming down a bit, and Yukari turned to me as she shook her head. "Honestly, I think I _would_ have executed them if I'd caught them by myself. Merciful Mitsuru saves the day."

My cheeks heated a little at her teasing. "Let's just enjoy the springs…"

The rest of the night passed peacefully, and soon it was morning again and time for us to depart. Students gathered in the lobby, talking to each other about their trip while they waited for the teachers to arrive. I walked down the stairs alongside the rest of the girls. "This was a good trip." Yukari reflected as we stepped into the lobby.

"Agreed." I responded. Fuuka and Yukari smiled, while Aigis seemed to be deep in thought as usual.

The mood of the group fell as we passed by the boys of SEES, who all seemed to be sitting together, brooding on the events of the night before. Yukari and Fuuka pointedly avoided looking at them as we passed them by, but I couldn't help sneaking a glance at them as we headed across the room.

Junpei and Ryoji were looking away, clearly uncomfortable. Akihiko had his head in his hands, his shame and upset evident. I felt a little bad for him, despite myself. Minato was…

Minato was staring at me again. When he realized I was looking at him he quickly looked away, like he'd done at the dorm before. I stopped walking for a moment, and Yukari glanced at me. "Is something wrong, Mitsuru?"

I shook my head and gave her a smile. "No, I'm fine. Let's grab a seat in the gift shop while we wait for the teachers." She nodded and we started moving again, but my thoughts were elsewhere.

What was up with Arisato?


	3. Changes

The following afternoon I sat in my classical literature class, listening to Mr. Ekoda drone on. "Now listen here, students. The semester finals are coming up in a few weeks. You need to be at peak readiness; this is your senior year. These tests will determine the course of the rest of your lives…"

I gradually tuned him out, staring down at my textbook as he continued. While the Kyoto trip had certainly helped to get me back on track, I still wasn't feeling back to my old self yet. I wasn't sure I ever would.

Maybe that wasn't a bad thing, though. I was still keeping my grades up, despite my flagging interest in the classes I was taking. I thought about what Yukari had told me. What did I want to do? What would make me happy? I still didn't know.

The rest of the class passed quickly as I lost myself in thought, and with that my school day was over. I stepped out into the halls as the rest of my classmates shuffled out, most of them headed for the front doors to leave the campus. I didn't follow them. I didn't want to go straight home; I always ended up just going back to my room. I needed to do… something.

I decided to head up to the junior classrooms on the second floor. I quickly managed to track down Yukari, tapping the girl on the shoulder as she waved goodbye to some friends. "Hello, Yukari."

She turned around with a look of surprise. "Senpai! It's good to see you. Did you need something?" She asked politely.

I smiled at her. "I was wondering if you'd like to hang out today."

She shook her head, looking a little guilty. "I'm sorry… I have plans for today. I'll let you know the next time I'm free, okay?"

Disappointing. I forced myself not to frown. "Oh, that's alright. Go ahead and have fun."

She gave me an apologetic smile before heading off, leaving me alone again. I sighed internally. I _really_ did not want to go straight home, and I didn't know anywhere else I'd be comfortable going by myself…

I settled for wandering around the halls, until I bumped into another familiar face. Akihiko looked embarrassed as he saw me. "H-hey, Mitsuru…"

I looked at him uncertainly. "Hello, Sanada."

He frowned as I called him by his last name, and quickly shook his head. "Look, can I just say… I'm really, _really_ sorry about the last day of the trip. I messed up, and probably made myself look like an ass… _Please_ forgive me?" He looked miserable, and I knew I wasn't going to be able to stay mad at him.

I slowly smiled at him. "It's okay, Aki. I know it probably wasn't your idea in the first place. Just be more careful about what you let Iori rope you into next time."

He looked like he'd just been granted a stay of execution as he breathed a heavy sigh of relief. "Yeah, I understand. I will. Thanks, Mitsuru." He seemed to have calmed down a bit as he returned my smile. "How have you been feeling?"

My smile got a little smaller. "I'm feeling better than I was two weeks ago, I know that much. I've still got a long way left to go, though…" I admitted.

"You'll get there when you're ready. Don't rush it." He reassured me.

I could always count on Akihiko to support me, and being reminded of that made me feel a little better already. Another thought occurred to me. "You aren't free this afternoon, are you?"

He shook his head with a grimace. "Sorry, gotta work with the boxing team today. You know how it is."

I nodded sadly. "You're the captain, after all…" I said. He gave me a sympathetic frown before departing as well.

I was so disconnected from my friends' personal lives. While I felt like I knew them well enough, it seemed like we had nothing to do with each other outside of SEES. I reflected sadly on this fact as I continued to walk the halls. Eventually yet another familiar face caught my attention.

Ryoji was approaching me with a grin. "Heyyyy, Mitsuru-senpai. You're looking a bit lonely today." Definitely not. I walked past him without a word, and heard him sigh disappointedly as I did.

Eventually, I ended up in the first floor hallway by the library, considering the prospect of another drab evening of studying. I already felt prepared for most of my exams; it would likely just be insurance at this point. By now most of the students in the school had departed either to go home or spend time with friends; the hallway was relatively deserted.

This made it all the easier to see Minato as he approached me down the hall. I frowned at him as he seemed to notice me, drawing closer before stopping in front of the doors to the library. "Hey, Senpai."

I still hadn't forgotten how he'd acted back in Kyoto. "Arisato."

He eyed me critically. "You look very bored."

"Maybe I am." I replied, matching his stare with one of my own.

He smiled just a little at that. "Would you like to do something with me? I need to make that business in Kyoto up to you, after all."

I blinked. I hadn't quite considered him as an option for today. "Uhm."

He shrugged. "If you're not interested, that's fine. I came down here to study for the finals, anyways."

The prospect of spending the afternoon alone glared at me again, and I quickly spoke up. "No, it's okay. Let's hang out."

I got the sense he was feeling victorious. "Wonderful. Where would you like to go?"

I sighed and pondered the question for a moment, before looking at him again. "Take me somewhere I've never been before."

* * *

Thirty minutes later I was seated in Wild-Duck Burger, a fast-food restaurant in Iwatodai station. I stared at the brightly colored walls and tightly packed tables as Minato brought over a tray with two burgers on it, sitting down across from me. He took one for himself before passing me the tray. "Bon appétit." He said politely before taking a bite of his.

I stared at the sandwich. This was my first time in a fast-food restaurant. He eyed me as I continued to stare. "Have you never had a hamburger before?"

I shook my head. "I've never had fast food before. It's just not something my family does."

He frowned. "So why are you here?"

I shrugged. "I guess I'm trying to broaden my horizons." I said, grabbing the burger and lifting it to my mouth to take a bite. It was chewy and tasted… odd. I could taste the individual components, but they were all just a little off. I wiped my mouth with a napkin as I set it down again. "It's… very greasy."

Minato seemed to have a curious look on his face as he watched me. "Yeah. Fast food tends to be that way. At least it's cheap."

I stared at the sandwich, then looked around at my surroundings. The people behind the register were mostly young. Many of the patrons seemed to be students, too. I felt a little embarrassment as I realized some of them were sneaking glances at me. "It seems like this place caters to the economic position of most of the student body…"

Minato was staring at me again. I felt my cheeks heating slightly. "I mean, I can understand it. It's an important niche to fill, business-wise. It's a very clever marketing strategy." The look didn't go away. I started to feel exasperated. "What is it?"

He let out a breath. It sounded a bit like a laugh. "I'm sorry… it's just, I bought you a cheeseburger thinking you'd, you know... eat it, but instead you're analyzing it like it's a stock portfolio."

I pouted at him. "So what? It's not like it's a bad habit to have."

He sighed and shook his head. "You're trying to broaden your horizons, aren't you? There's no point in doing new things if you do them the same way you did the old things. You have to be willing to change yourself."

I frowned. That made sense, but… "So what exactly are you saying?"

He smirked. "I'm saying you need to lighten up a little, Senpai."

I wasn't sure whether to be offended or not. I crossed my arms over my chest. "Just what is that supposed to mean?"

He took another bite of his burger. He was going through it quickly, while I'd still barely touched mine. "Look… suppose we do get rid of the dark hour, and your company's business gets all sorted out. What are you going to do with your spare time?"

"I…" I hesitated. I couldn't think of anything. I'd run into this problem before, the last time we thought we'd defeated the dark hour. "...I don't know." He gave me a pointed look.

I didn't know how to live a normal life.

"...You may have a point, Arisato." I admitted reluctantly.

"Let me help you." He seemed sincere, for once.

"How are you going to do that?"

A thoughtful expression covered his face. "I'll figure it out. Get back to me on that sometime."

I sighed. I wasn't sure I was okay with this, but… the points he brought up _had_ been bothering me lately.

What did I have to lose, anyways? "Alright, I guess…" I replied noncommittally.

"While we're here, though, I should ask. Are you ready to head back into Tartarus again? I've been holding off because you seemed out of it." he finished off his burger after he finished speaking, watching me as he chewed.

Was that what all the surreptitious glances had been about? "Yeah. I'm ready."

He nodded seriously. "Then we'll resume our exploration tonight."

* * *

That evening, we struck out into Tartarus again for the first time in weeks.

Tartarus was a tremendously tall tower that seemingly grew out of the spot where Gekkoukan High sat every dark hour. It was split into several sections that each seemed to have their own theme, ranging from rearranged parts of the school to gilded hallways with regal decorations.

The shadows inside seemed similarly variable in their appearances and strengths. Like our personas, most of their appearances seemed to draw upon human imagination. Some were formless terrors, the stuff of nightmares. Others resembled abstract art or religious objects, while still more took the form of people and roles from history, like knights or priests.

A ways into our exploration, we found ourselves fighting a shadow that had taken the form of a red-armored samurai. We were already weary from fighting through several floors, and it started to show as we struggled against the well-armed shadow.

Yukari strung her bow before letting an arrow fly at him. The sharp tip pinged uselessly off his armor. Akihiko followed up by lunging at him, spiked brass knuckles on his fists as he swung at our attacker. The shadow nimbly sidestepped his strike, and Akihiko stumbled as his own momentum began to trip him. The shadow gave him a swift kick to set him off balance before turning to Minato.

Minato growled as he ducked under a swing of the shadow's sword, before stabbing forward with his own blade, managing to pierce its armor. He looked at me as he quickly pulled back before it could retaliate. "Kirijo, ice it!"

I nodded as I drew my evoker from its holster at my hip, pressed the barrel to my temple, and pulled the trigger. A dull ache pierced through my skull as my vision flashed blue, and I called out to my persona. "Penthesilea!"

Another woman's voice, deeper than mine, rang out in my head. "Your wish is my command…" Before me appeared a semi-translucent woman clad in armor with blue cloth accents, carrying a rapier and a dagger. She pointed her sword at the shadow, and suddenly it was enshrouded in pure white mist. When the mist faded, the shadow had been encased in ice. My persona faded soon after, leaving me feeling a little more drained than before.

"Good job!" Minato shouted as he summoned his own persona. He had many, and I was never sure which one I'd see on a given day. This time, it was a man with a lion's head carrying a scimitar, and as it faded in it slashed at the air in front of it. Suddenly the frozen samurai was cleaved in two, then shattered into hundreds of icy pieces that seemed to melt into the air.

Akihiko staggered to his feet, looking winded. "Ugh… I think I'm nearing my limit for tonight." He warned.

" _You're at a good stopping point. It looks like you're about done with that floor."_ a voice echoed in all of our heads at once. Fuuka's voice. Her persona wasn't much for combat, but it extended her senses, and her voice, to truly impressive ranges.

It didn't take us long to find a teleporter. There seemed to be one on every floor; we didn't quite understand why they were there, but none of us were about to complain. Without them, getting up and town the tower would be a nightmare.

We activated it and returned to the ground floor to reunite with the rest of SEES. Fuuka rushed to Akihiko's side as she saw him limping. "We'll need to get you checked out…" She glanced at Minato. "Good timing. The dark hour's almost over."

I was left with Minato for a moment as Yukari moved to follow Fuuka and Akihiko towards the rest of the group. He glanced at me. "You seemed to be having fun."

I grimaced. I wouldn't have called it "fun", but I had to admit, getting back into the fight after such a long hiatus had been… refreshing. "Is there something wrong with me?" I asked a little miserably.

He shook his head. "No. You're just doing what you were trained to do. Don't stress it." With that, he walked away to rejoin the group himself. I frowned after him.

* * *

We took several days to recover. I started to sense the morale of the group failing. Tartarus was dangerous, and we still didn't know anything about the dark hour. It was beginning to feel like a suicide mission, and I could sympathize with their frustration.

These worries kept me up late a few nights afterwards. I sat in bed, watching the clock tick down the seconds to midnight. As soon as the clock struck twelve, the dark hour descended on the world, right on time. It was so familiar to me now. I used to be afraid of it; now I simply ignored it.

Moments later, I heard a voice in my head. " _Senpai, please come to the meeting room on the fourth floor. We've got trouble._ " Fuuka again. I quickly got out of bed and went upstairs.

Fuuka was standing in the middle of the room with her persona summoned, surrounded by the rest of SEES. "I'm sensing other persona users out by Tartarus…" she reported with concern written across her face.

Everyone looked at each other. It could only mean one thing. "Strega…" Ken intoned in a remarkably unchildlike voice.

Strega was a small group of persona users we rarely interacted with, but who'd always been hostile towards us. They seemed to view the dark hour as some sort of gift, recognition of their power. We didn't know much about them, but they'd made a few attempts to stop us back when we'd been dealing with the twelve great shadows under the Chairman's guidance.

"How many of them do you detect, Fuuka?" I asked her seriously.

"...Three, I think." was her reply. Junpei paled at that.

Strega originally had three members. We'd captured one of them, a girl named Chidori, when she attempted to hold Junpei hostage. Despite this, Junpei had seemed to grow attached to her, and we'd been keeping her in a hospital run by my family while we tried to get information out of her.

"If all three of them are there, then…" Junpei looked worried.

I could offer him no comfort as I spoke up again. "We need to get to Tartarus."

* * *

True to our suspicions, when we arrived at Tartarus, Chidori was waiting for us. I looked around, but saw no sign of her cohorts. Junpei rushed over to her, looking frantic. "What are you doing, Chidori? Why didn't you stay in the hospital?"

Fuuka cried out from nearby. "Junpei, look out!" Akihiko rushed forward and tugged the lanky young man back by his shoulder, just as Chidori lashed out with a hatchet on a chain that she'd been keeping concealed behind her back.

"Hmph…" she muttered.

Junpei looked like he was on the verge of tears. "Why are you doing this, Chidori…?"

She avoided looking at him as she instead stared down Minato. "You're all so bothersome…" The words didn't sound like they had much conviction behind them. She sounded scared.

Minato glared right back at her, and I moved up to stand beside him. "I don't know what you think you're doing, but this isn't a fight you can win. Stop this before you hurt yourself."

She looked furious at that, glaring hotly at me as she tightened her grip on her axe. "Chidori…" Junpei said again from where he was being restrained by Akihiko. The word was laced with pain and disappointment.

Her eyes flitted to him again, and I could see her knees shaking. "I… I…" she couldn't quite get the words out, and after a moment, she dropped to her knees, her grip on her axe slackening. She tossed it aside. "What's the point of it all…?" she asked miserably to no one in particular. I shivered. Her question was eerily similar to one I'd been asking myself just last week.

Junpei struggled out of Akihiko's grip and rushed over to Chidori again. He knelt by her, and she seemed like she seemed like a frightened rabbit as she watched him. "Chidori… please. Stop this. You seemed so happy back in the hospital, talking to me every day…"

"Don't touch me!" she cried, pushing him away. She seemed like she was on the verge of tears, now, too. "I can't get attached again… I can't have something more to lose… You can't be a part of my life, Junpei. I won't let myself be hurt anymore!" She put her head in her hands as she struggled through her muddled thoughts.

Junpei seemed at a loss for words, but he nonetheless came closer to her once more, and she didn't push him away again. Fuuka suddenly tensed beside me. "They're here…" she whispered. Suddenly, two figures appeared in front of the gates of Tartarus, striding towards us.

The taller of the two, a pale and skinny man named Takaya, spoke first. "What a shame. I really hoped you would see the light when we broke you out of that miserable hospital, but it seems like you've gone soft." He shook his head and smiled wickedly. "Still, you've done a good job delaying them for us."

Junpei stood up and glared daggers at Takaya. "You bastard. I'll kill you for hurting Chidori again!"

Takaya simply rolled his eyes as he drew a revolver from his pants, aimed it at Junpei, and pulled the trigger.

Time seemed to slow down as the shot hit Junpei. He tensed and staggered back slightly as he clutched his chest, falling to his knees, just like my father had. "Junpei!" Fuuka screamed as he collapsed.

Takaya grinned. Chidori, by contrast, seemed mortified as she leaned over Junpei's bloodstained form.

"You son of a bitch!" Yukari cried. A sound like glass breaking echoed through the air as she summoned her persona, and suddenly a forceful gust of wind swept Takaya off his feet. Yukari quickly strung an arrow in her bow.

"Why, you little…" Takaya snarled. His companion, Jin, quickly dragged him to his feet and began tugging at his arm.

"Takaya, this is pointless! We got what we came for, let's get out of here!" he pleaded.

Takaya glared at Jin for a moment before relenting. "Fine." He turned to us as he levied one last threat. "But know that your days are numbered, pretenders." With that, Jin tossed a grenade at their feet that quickly filled the area in front of us with smoke. Yukari loosed her arrow, and she cursed under her breath as we heard it strike stone a moment later.

Fuuka raced over to Junpei's side. The rest of us could only stare in horror. "He's not breathing!" she reported in a panic. Chidori brushed her aside, leaning over Junpei's body as her long red hair veiled her face. Her hands slowly began to glow while a translucent form appeared above her.

"Her persona…" I whispered as I watched her work.

"Please, wake up…" Chidori said quietly as the light faded from her hands. Junpei suddenly coughed, and began to sit up, looking around frantically.

"W-what happened?" He asked. Chidori suddenly fell into his lap.

"You died. I… brought you back." She laughed weakly. "I knew I'd lose you…"

"Ch-Chidori! Are you okay?" He cradled her in his arms as he spoke.

"Junpei… I can't create life from nothing…" she smiled sadly at him.

Fuuka was in awe. "She… gave you hers…"

Tears fell from Junpei's eyes, leaving dark spots on Chidori's white dress. She shook her head at him. "I accepted my death a long time ago, Junpei… I'm just glad it could mean something." She reached up to stroke a few tears off his cheek with her fingertips. "I'm sorry I was so afraid… I love you, Junpei…" She whispered, as her arm slowly grew limp and fell to her side.

Junpei had no more words for his sorrow as he clutched Chidori's body to his chest, and eventually, we returned to the dorm in silence.

* * *

If the morale of the group had been flagging before, it was at rock bottom now. Nobody knew how to comfort Junpei, and the shock combined with our lack of direction soon had everyone drifting.

I came down the stairs into the lounge a few days later. Nobody was there. I couldn't blame them. I don't think anyone wanted to deal with the other members of SEES right now.

I blinked in surprise as I heard another set of footsteps echoing down the stairs behind me, and turned to see Minato approaching me. "Afternoon, Senpai. Not a very fun Sunday, is it?" He said, glancing around the empty lounge.

"Arisato…" I started to feel hopeless as I looked around the empty room again, then back to him. "I don't know what we're supposed to do at this point… Terrible things keep happening to us all, and we can't do anything to stop them." I frowned as I stared at the floor. "I can't believe what Chidori did… That kind of sacrifice…"

Minato looked uncomfortable at the subject. "It was… something, alright." He shook his head, apparently eager to change the topic. "We'll find our footing. It'll just take a little longer this time."

He was either impossibly stoic, or it was all a very elaborate act. It bothered me that I couldn't tell which. "Did you want to talk to me about something?"

He hesitated a little. "Maybe this isn't the time, but I've thought of a few things that could help you loosen up."

I thought for a moment, before smiling weakly at him. "I think, right now, a distraction is exactly what I need."

A short train ride later, we arrived together in Paulownia mall on Tatsumi Port Island. It was busy with weekend traffic, but Minato casually guided us through it. "What kind of music do you like, Senpai?"

I pondered for a moment. I didn't really listen to much music. "I don't know. Classical?"

Minato rolled his eyes. "That's our first stop, then." He said as he pulled me into the Power Records music store. "Now, I'm assuming you know nothing about modern music?"

I glared at him. "You're assuming a lot."

He stared me down, as always. "So you _do_ know something about modern music?"

I resisted the urge to pout as I responded. "...No."

He smirked again. "Wonderful. Then I'll start giving you recommendations." He guided me through the rows of CDs until we reached a set of music stands arranged for audio samples, gesturing at a pair of headphones attached. "Put 'em on."

I sighed wearily as I complied, putting the headphones over my ears. "These are uncomfortable."

"We'll get you some better quality ones for home with your rich-girl money." I clenched my teeth and didn't respond. He looked over the options in the player. "Oh, they've got Burn my Dread! I've been listening to that a lot lately. That'll do." He pressed a button, and music started playing into my ears.

I didn't know much about music. I didn't much care for Minato's attitude, either. But the music was undeniably good, and I caught myself moving with the beat a few seconds in. I turned my head and caught him grinning. "What's so funny?" I said indignantly.

His voice was a little muted behind the music. "You're having fun." I felt my cheeks heat. So what if I was? It didn't make him any less of a smug-...

I abandoned that line of thought. He was right. I _was_ having fun, and I needed to accept that if I was going to grow as a person. I sighed and forced myself to relax and let the music flow through me as he gradually cycled through a selection of sample songs over the next few minutes.

Eventually, I took the headphones off, turning to him. "I think I have a few CDs to buy."

He nodded approvingly. "That's the spirit. I'll send you some more of what I listen to, as well, once we're back."

I left the store with him in tow, a bag swinging by my side with my new music. "This was a good start." He noted.

I glanced at him. He looked calm and composed as ever. His demeanor never seemed to waver. I desperately wanted to understand him, I realized. I'd never met someone who was such an enigma. "We'll have to do this again soon, Arisato."

He glanced at me. "You can call me Minato."

I shook my head. "Not until I know you better. Besides, you still call me Senpai all the time..."

He sighed and shrugged, surprisingly quick to accept defeat. "Your loss, then."

* * *

The rest of our trip passed quickly, and eventually we made our way back to Port Island station in relative silence.

We sat together on the station bench as we waited for the train to Iwatodai to arrive. Silence reigned between us, and eventually I grew uncomfortable and decided to break it. "Thanks for spending today with me."

Minato nodded. "It was no problem."

"Did you have fun?" I asked.

He paused for a moment before answering. "I did if you did."

I frowned, and there quiet between us for several more moments before I spoke up again. "You know, it's a little sad..."

He gave me a look. "What is?"

I looked back at him, frowning just a little. "I've been working with you for most of a year, but I don't feel like I know anything about you."

"You know plenty of things about me."

I blinked. "Like what?"

"You know where I live, what I do, what my name is, what I look like…" he waved his hand as if to say "et cetera".

I frowned again. "That's not what I mean."

"What _do_ you mean, then?" He seemed to be growing uncomfortable.

It had been nagging at me for a long time. "I want to understand you."

He looked away and sighed wearily. "What do you want to know?"

I felt a little discouraged by his reaction. "What's your favorite color?"

"Seriously?" He briefly gave me a flat look.

It was my turn to sigh. "Fine. I'll get serious." I looked him in the eyes. "What are you fighting for?"

He paused again, shrugging after a moment. "I fight because I was told to. Back when I first got here."

I'm not sure I could believe that. "No other reasons?"

He shook his head. "No other reasons. Next question?"

I was starting to feel exasperated. What was he so afraid of? "Why do you make so many friends when you don't seem to care about anything?"

He smiled just a little. It didn't seem happy, though. "Because I was told to."

I blinked again. "By who?"

"You wouldn't know them."

I groaned internally as I decided to try another question. "Are you afraid of death?"

"No." There was no hesitation this time.

I looked away as my frustration mounted. This was getting me nowhere. Eventually I came upon another question. "Have you been spending time with me because you want to, or because you were told to?"

He looked at me seriously. The smile was gone. "Do you really want to know the answer to that question?"

I couldn't look at him. My voice was quiet as I replied. "I do."

He was silent for the longest moment yet. "Because I was told to."

It hurt, but I finally started to understand. Minato wasn't afraid of death. He was afraid of caring. Thoughts of Chidori's senseless death flashed through my mind. "I don't believe you." I snapped back. My voice was angrier than I thought it would be.

His own voice wavered uncharacteristically as he spoke, quieter now than before. "It doesn't matter what you believe…"

He looked lost. "Minato…" I pleaded softly.

His eyes snapped up to mine, surprise in his expression. I'd used his first name. I wasn't even sure I'd intended to. Suddenly, the sound of the train approaching began to echo throughout the station, and the loudspeakers chimed for a moment before a message played. "The train to Iwatodai Station is arriving…"

He stood up and began to walk towards the exit without a word. In the opposite direction, the train pulled to a stop and opened its doors. I watched him go for a moment, and briefly considered going after him. Then, the moment passed, and I stepped into the train as the doors closed behind me.


	4. December

I didn't see Minato the following day. I could guess that he was avoiding me. It stung more than I expected it to, but I knew by now that pushing him never got me anywhere. I'd just have to wait it out. It irked me slightly that I was so bothered by the situation in the first place. As I'd said back at the station, I barely knew him.

I walked back to my room that evening to find an envelope sitting in front of my door. I leaned down to pick it up, stepping into my room before opening it. The first thing I found inside was a note.

" _Ms. Kirijo - this was found while cleaning out Ms. Yoshino's hospital room. We thought it might be of interest to you."_

Yoshino - Chidori's family name. She barely used it. I reached into the envelope and pulled out the other object inside - a small, slightly worn sketchbook. She'd had this in hand just about every time I'd come to question her in the hospital. Junpei would probably want to see this. I opened it to the first page, and gasped in surprise.

She'd drawn a portrait of Junpei in remarkable detail. I suddenly felt like I was intruding upon something very private, and quickly closed the sketchbook with a shiver. I grabbed it before heading down one floor to the men's dorm rooms, knocking on the door to Junpei's room.

It took him a long time to answer it. He didn't look like the excitable young man I was used to. He looked tired and lonely. "Yeah, Senpai?" He asked simply.

I held out the sketchbook to him. "This came from the hospital… It was Chidori's."

His eyes widened a little, and he stepped out into the hall, shutting the door behind him before taking the sketchbook from me and opening it. "Chidori…" He whispered, and his eyes looked wet as he flipped through the pages. After a moment, he seemed to remember I was still there, and looked my way. "Thank you, Senpai…"

I gave him a small smile. "How are you doing, Iori?" It felt awful seeing him like this. I was so used to seeing him joking around and causing trouble. He seemed like a completely different person now.

He shrugged as he closed the sketchbook. "About the same, I guess… maybe a little better. Talking to Ryoji about it has been helping, but now he's feeling sick, so…" He looked down at the floor.

My heart ached for him, and I wished I could think of something that would cheer him up. "I'm sorry… I know it hurts."

He heaved a sigh. "Yeah… it hurts. But… it hurts because I'm alive. I'm alive because of her... " He smiled faintly. "She'd probably want me to cheer up." He shook his head as he spoke, turning to his door and opening it again. "Thanks again, Senpai… I'm going to spend some time looking through this."

I nodded sadly to him as he shut the door behind him.

* * *

November gave way to December, and a day later came the night of the full moon. I stayed up again that night. I knew we had no more shadows to fight, but… it was a force of habit at this point. It felt like a tradition that I had to honor. On top of that… something didn't feel right.

My suspicions were confirmed a few minutes after the dark hour fell, when Fuuka's voice rang in my head. " _Senpai… we can't find Aigis._ "

I raced up to the fourth floor meeting room. Everyone else gathered there soon after. I turned to Fuuka as she channeled her extended senses through her persona. "Yamagishi. Report?"

She seemed worried. "I found her… she's on the moonlight bridge… and there's something else."

I frowned. "Something else?"

She shivered visibly. "A shadow. A huge one. I thought it was several at first…"

I felt a little sick. "Whatever it is, we need to deal with it, especially if it's got Aigis. Let's get over there." Despite their nerves, everyone else seemed to agree, and we hurried to the moonlight bridge.

When we arrived, we saw Aigis kneeling in the middle of the street. She looked damaged. Yukari rushed over to the robot-girl's side. "Aigis! What happened?"

Aigis's voice sounded pained. "Be careful… It's here…"

"Did the shadow do this to you?" I asked her, looking around for any sign of it. I couldn't see anything out of the ordinary, beyond the usual eerie effects of the dark hour.

Suddenly, Junpei pointed further up the bridge. "Is that Ryoji?"

Everyone turned to look in the direction he was pointing. It was indeed Ryoji, and his scarf blew gently in the night wind as he approached us. His expression was difficult to read, and Akihiko took up a defensive stance as he glared at him.

"Wait, Akihiko…" I cautioned him, "He's not armed, nor is he attacking us. Give him a chance to explain himself."

Ryoji smiled sadly at me. "Thanks, Senpai. I'm sorry for all this…"

Fuuka seemed frozen in place beside me. "Senpai… Ryoji is…"

I glared at him. He stared at the ground. "Yes… I guess I am what you'd call a shadow. The strongest shadow… I didn't even realize it until tonight." His eyes were sad as he looked up at me again. "I'm Death."

Memories hit me. The Chairman's betrayal. He'd said that "Death, the almighty" was coming. He'd said the world was ending… I forced myself to maintain my composure as I stared him down. "If you're a shadow, why do you look and act human?"

He looked ashamed. "I only came back into existence very recently. Up until a few months ago, I'd been sealed away… inside him." He said, pointing to Minato. I saw him flinch as he was singled out.

Ryoji's look of shame only deepened as he continued. "When I escaped the Kirijo lab ten years ago, I was an unstable mess of darkness, losing pieces of myself wherever I went. I lost twelve parts in total. Eventually, Aigis tracked me down…" he stared at Aigis, who seemed to be shaking with anger despite her damaged state.

"Even in my weakened state, however, I was still too strong for her to defeat conventionally… So she sealed me away inside a nearby vessel." he looked at Minato again, who was staring at the floor. "I'd already taken his parents from him… I stayed inside him for ten years. During that time, I… leached from his humanity, to put things simply. I became more… human."

"I'd already stirred a little when he came back to Iwatodai... and when you finished killing the last of the twelve shadows, I became whole again, and was reborn as Ryoji." His expression turned dark. "But now I understand… I can't be human. I'm still a shadow. I'm still a grave threat to this world…"

He looked at me again. "Perhaps you have already heard that my existence portends the coming of the Fall…" There it was again. The Fall. The Chairman's dream, and my grandfather's.

"The Fall…?" Ken asked meekly.

Ryoji nodded. "Yes, the Fall. The end of all things is coming, I need to…" He suddenly seemed faint, and he put his head in his hands. "I need to… tell you…" he stammered, before collapsing to the ground.

"He fainted…" Junpei noted.

I grimaced. This complicated things. We need to know more, but… was he dangerous? I wrestled with the question for a moment before Aigis's voice caught my attention. "Minato… I'm sorry…" the robot-girl's voice was full of remorse as she stared at him. Minato stared at her. His eyes were wide, but it didn't seem to me like he was seeing anything at all right now.

We needed to get Aigis repaired. We needed answers. "Let's get Aigis and Ryoji back to the dorm…"

Junpei looked upset as he glanced back and forth between me and Ryoji. "Are you sure? He lied to us. He's dangerous."

I nodded my head. "He was willing to talk to us. If our situation is as grave as he says, we need whatever information he can give us. Let's go." He looked unsatisfied, but he didn't protest any further, and with a little effort we got both of them back to the dorm.

* * *

The damage to Aigis''s body turned out worse than we'd anticipated, and she ended up being sent to a Kirijo lab for full repair. That evening, Ryoji recovered, and I called another conference on the fourth floor.

Everyone gathered at the table, with Ryoji sitting alone at the end. I sat at the opposite end, watching him. "Are you ready to tell us more?" I asked him.

He nodded, looking guilty. "Yes… though you won't like what I have to tell you." He looked around at the assembled members of SEES. "You already know that I am Death, the most powerful of shadows." I nodded, and I caught several others doing so as well.

He continued. "But… I'm just the harbinger of something larger. My presence will attract the attention of the one who will end everything… Nyx."

Fuuka looked intrigued. "Nyx?"

Ryoji nodded. "She's… I can't even describe her. She's like a force of nature, I guess. I don't know when she came into existence, or how. Her sole purpose is to bring about the end of the world."

Junpei was unperturbed. "Then we'll beat her."

Ryoji shook his head vehemently. "You can't kill Nyx. She's the embodiment of death, of entropy. Fighting her would be like trying to kill time, or space. It just can't be done." Junpei looked away, clenching his teeth.

"However… I can offer you an alternative." Ryoji suggested.

I frowned at him. "An alternative?"

He nodded again. "I guess the simple way to explain it is… In a way, I'm the embodiment of the dark hour. I have the power of almost all shadows combined. If you were to kill me, the dark hour, and all your memories of it, would disappear. Nyx would still come eventually, but you would be blissfully unaware of your impending demise, instead of terrified every moment…"

Everyone was silent. End the dark hour. That had been my goal since I was a child. But… this didn't feel like a solution at all. The end of the world…

Akihiko stared at him. "So… you're mortal?"

Ryoji shook his head. "Only in a sense. This is just my human form… Death is something far more intangible. Additionally, only he can actually harm me…" He said, pointing to Minato. "So I guess, in a way, the decision is actually his. Fitting, after all I've done to him..." Minato didn't say anything as he stared at the floor.

Fuuka chimed in again. "When is Nyx coming…?"

Ryoji looked saddened. "Whatever you choose… you won't live to see Spring."

"Oh, no…" Fuuka replied in a tiny voice. Silence reigned again.

Ryoji slowly rose to his feet. "I know that this is a difficult decision I'm presenting you with. You have some time to make it, though. My human form is starting to unravel, but I should last until the new year…" He looked grim. "December 31st. After that day, I'll return to my original form… and forget myself. I'll return to you on the eve of the new year, and then you can make your decision."

He quickly went to the door. Everyone was silent. "Don't worry about hurting me… I'm not human, after all." He said sadly as he opened it and stepped out.

Fuuka's voice was shaky as she spoke. "I don't sense Ryoji in the building anymore…"

I glanced back at the door before looking at the assembled group. I didn't know what to say. If what Ryoji said was true, it didn't seem like we even had a real choice. How powerful was Nyx?

I slowly surveyed everyone in the room. They all looked just as uncertain as I felt. "What do you all think…?" I asked quietly.

Akihiko was the first to reply. "I don't know, I… just a few days ago, I thought that final exams were the biggest thing I had to worry about…"

Ken spoke up soon after. "How am I supposed to know what to do in a situation like this…?"

Nobody else spoke. I stood up with a sigh. "It seems we'll all need some time to think about this. We've got just under a month. We'll reconvene in a few weeks…" I stared at the floor as the others rose one by one and left the room. Minato was the last to leave. The distant look never left his face. I hadn't heard him say a word since last night.

I went to my room and collapsed on my bed. The end of the world… it seemed like something out of a fairy tale. I laughed bitterly to myself. I'd been living inside a nightmare for the past ten years, and I was deriding something as too far-fetched to be real. My thoughts drifted. I thought about my father, and Kyoto, and Minato. At some point, I fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Finals week arrived. I don't think anyone felt ready. I filled in answers mechanically from memory, barely registering the words I was seeing as I passed from class to class and test to test.

For awhile, I felt like I'd fallen asleep and simply never woken up. One long dream. I expected it to end at any moment, for me to wake up and see my father again, for everything to go back to normal…

But it didn't end. The nightmare never ended. _End the dark hour. The end of the world_. These phrases kept repeating in my head every day as I slowly worked my way through the exams.

If we killed Ryoji, we'd forget the dark hour ever existed… everything it had ever done to my life would be forgotten. I'd forget the ten years I'd wasted fighting it. I'd forget that I was responsible for Nyx's coming. I'd forget all the people my family's misguided experiments had hurt.

I'd forget watching my father die.

But… I'd also forget SEES. I'd forget Yukari and Akihiko, and… Minato. I'd forget all the things I'd learned in the past few weeks. I'd become a different person entirely…

I wasn't sure if I was still writing the correct answers by the time I reached my last final on the last day of finals week. I wasn't really thinking at that point. I finished it, turned it in, and headed out into the hallway, leaning against the wall and staring at the ceiling as I tried for the umpteenth time to sort my conflicting thoughts into some kind of resolution.

"Mitsuru?" Eventually, Akihiko's voice stirred me from my thoughts. I turned to face him, forcing a smile.

"Hey, Aki."

He returned my forced cheer. "Want to walk home with me?" he offered. I almost refused, but… I decided that I could use the opportunity to talk through my thoughts.

We left the school together, heading towards Port Island station. It didn't take long for him to get to the point. "So… what do you think of all this? We've had a while to consider our options."

I stared at the sidewalk beneath us as we walked. "I'm still not sure. Everything has just been so difficult lately… part of me wants to give up. Be blissfully ignorant for just a little while, you know?"

Akihiko nodded grimly. "I can understand that. There are some things I'd definitely like to forget…" He frowned. "But there are also things I don't want to forget that only happened because of the dark hour." He glanced at me. "We probably wouldn't have met."

I smiled sadly at him. "The thought had occurred to me. That's part of why this has been such a difficult decision…"

He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. He seemed agitated. "I just… I hate that we don't know what we're up against. Shadows, I can understand, but the way Ryoji described Nyx… I'm torn between thinking she must be some intangible force of nature, and thinking that she's just another thing we can kill, if we try hard enough."

His hand left his hair as he clenched his fingers into a fist in front of him. He stared down at it. "I've never run away from a fight before. I don't want the last thing I do in my life to be giving up." He looked at me for a long moment. "...I think I know my answer, Mitsuru."

I felt a little of my resolve returning as I watched him. He was right that he'd never given up, and I certainly didn't want to let him down. Still, my doubts nagged at me…

* * *

In the wake of finals came winter break. There was a distinct lack of holiday festivity in the dorm as most of the members of SEES either stayed in their rooms or roamed the city looking for answers. A few days in, I began to grow tired of being alone with my thoughts again, and decided to look for company.

I left my room and crossed the hall before knocking on the door to Yukari's room. There was a muffled shuffling of feet on the other side before she opened it. "Oh, hey there Senpai."

I smiled at her. "I'm tired of brooding alone in my room. Want to brood together in yours?"

That got a giggle from her. "Sounds like a romantic evening. Come in." She said, opening the door and waving me inside. I stepped in and looked around.

Her room was much girlier than mine. While mine looked like a high-class lounge, hers really did look like a teenage girl's bedroom. Pink bedsheets, stuffed animals, cute decorations… I wondered if my own room would look like this had things been different ten years ago. I put those thoughts aside as I sat down on the edge of her bed.

Yukari sat beside me, smiling. She seemed markedly more cheery than the rest of SEES right now. "What's got you so excited?" I asked her as she seemed to be waiting for me to speak.

She shrugged. "I think I've found my answer, is all. I was worried for a long while, but… now that I know what I want, I'm resolved. I can plan now, instead of vexing…"

I nodded. That made sense, at least. "So what did you decide?"

She looked at the floor for a moment before meeting my eyes. "I want to fight Nyx. Even if it's impossible, even if we'll go to our graves worrying… I don't want to just let it happen."

She was always so tenacious. I didn't say it often, but deep down, I admired her willpower. "Why'd you decide on that? It sounds like you're really set on it…" I frowned a little. I wished I could be so certain.

She smiled nostalgically. "I guess it started when I got thinking about my dad. He'd initially helped with your family's experiments. In a lot of ways, he was responsible for what ultimately happened…" The smile didn't leave her face, but her eyes looked sad. "But when he realized he was wrong, he gave his life trying to stop it. Even if it was futile, even if it ultimately killed him, he did what was right. He didn't run away."

Ah. "And now you're following in his footsteps." I observed.

She nodded. "I want to do what he would've done…" she said quietly as she stared at something only she could see for a moment. It passed quickly, and she looked back at me again. "Your dad was in a similar position, wasn't he?"

I blinked. She had a point. My father had devoted the same ten years that I had to fighting the shadows. He'd died for his ideals. My voice was a little shaky as I replied. "And here I am, thinking of surrendering…" I felt like an idiot.

Yukari's smile was unwavering as she watched my realization. "It's a tough decision to make, and one that most people will never encounter… don't beat yourself up. I'm sure you'll come to the right choice eventually."

I felt myself smile back at her. I think I knew my answer now, too. "You know… my family's motto is 'Two in harmony surpass one in perfection'. I knew brooding together was the right thing to do…"

She laughed again. She really had become one of my best friends.

We spent the evening talking, and eventually I returned to my room with a clearer head.

* * *

Aigis returned a few days later, and I decided to call another meeting to discuss the matter of Ryoji's offer.

Everyone gathered in the fourth floor meeting room once again, except… "Where is Arisato?" I asked.

Everyone shrugged. "I think he's been avoiding us all…" Junpei replied. I sighed. This meeting was virtually pointless if Minato wasn't here…

"...Well, regardless, I'd still like to hear what you all think. Have you all come to a decision?" I looked around at the gathered members of SEES. There was quiet in the room for a moment as one by one they nodded back at me.

Ken was the first to voice his decision. "I haven't lived long enough to accept just a few more months of life. I'll fight."

Fuuka was next. "I'm not much of a fighter, but… I treasure you all as my friends. I don't want to forget any of you. I want to try to stop Nyx."

Koromaru barked fiercely, and beside him Akihiko chimed in, "I'll fight too. I'm not backing down."

Yukari nodded. "I'm going to kick Nyx's ass."

Junpei was quiet for a moment before nodding his assent as well. "Chidori gave me this life. I'm not going to let Nyx take it away."

Aigis's voice sounded a little more emotional than usual. "I swore to protect you all. I will continue to uphold that oath."

I felt warmth inside me as their resolve hit me all at once. None of them wanted to give up. I wouldn't either. "It seems we've all come to the same decision... " I said, smiling.

Junpei looked a little discouraged, however. "That's great to hear, but… without Minato on board, none of that really matters."

I glanced at Fuuka. "Can you tell where he is?"

She closed her eyes for a moment, then nodded. "He's on the roof…"

I stood up and made for the door. "I'll talk to him, then."

* * *

I opened the door to the roof to find Minato lying on the floor, staring at the sky. As I closed the door, he turned his head to one side to look at me. "What do you want?" He asked bitterly.

I slowly closed the distance to him, standing over and staring down at him. "Nobody's heard from you in weeks. We're worried about you."

He rolled his eyes. "You just want to know if I'm going to kill Ryoji or not."

I slowly sat down beside him. "That's not true."

He continued to watch me with narrowed eyes, and eventually sat up next to me. "Is that so, Senpai? You're just concerned? Is that why I haven't heard a peep from you in the last three weeks?"

I stared at the floor. "I was giving you space."

He laughed. It was just as bitter as his voice. "Seems like everyone's been giving me 'space' since they found out the personification of death had been riding around inside me for the last ten years."

He sounded angry. Had he really been waiting for someone to reach out? "I'm sorry, Arisato…"

"That's coming a bit late." He turned his head to stare out into the distance for several seconds before speaking again, waving a hand lazily as he gestured at the roof around us. "I killed my first shadow here. It was almost six months ago, if you recall." He looked at me again. "Do you know what I was thinking then?"

I raised my eyes to meet his gaze. "What _were_ you thinking…?"

He laughed again. "I thought, ' _Finally, something to do_.'" he shook his head. "Not once did I think ' _What the hell is going on?_ ' or ' _Am I going to die?_ '. I was just thrilled to have something new to entertain myself with." He looked at me sharply as he asked, "How fucked up is that?"

"Maybe you're just brave?" I offered.

He looked angry for a second before shaking it off. "No. Not being afraid of death isn't brave. It's carelessness. I haven't cared about a damn thing for the last ten years of my life… and now I know why." His voice was starting to shake.

"Ryoji…" I said quietly.

"Ryoji." he spat the name like it was poison in his mouth. "His apologies are a joke to me. I even considered killing him just for the satisfaction of it."

He stared at me with wide eyes. "He killed my parents, and then he hitched a ride inside me and stole the rest of my life. I don't even know how much of what I felt over the years was me anymore." He looked away from me as his eyes started to glisten. "Am I even still human? Who am I? _What_ am I?!" he growled at me as he fought to hold back his anger and sorrow.

I knew. "I'll tell you what you are." I saw him watching me out of the corner of his eyes as I adjusted my position to sit facing him. "You're Minato Arisato. You're a student at Gekkoukan High School. You're a member of the Student Council, the Kendo club, the Art club and SEES. You're a brilliant student and a talented fighter. You're our exploration squad leader when we go to Tartarus. You're a friend to dozens of people, including everyone in SEES, and… and you're _my_ friend, too."

"Cute." I saw him shiver a little, despite his attempts to hide it. "And what does all that _mean_?"

"It means that you matter… to me, and to everyone else."

He looked down at the floor. I caught a few tears starting to run down his cheeks, through the veil of his dark blue hair. "Even if I don't kill Ryoji, I don't know what I'm fighting for…"

I gently set a hand on his shoulder. "Fight for your friends. Fight for your parents. Fight so that nobody ever has to be hurt like you were again."

He didn't respond. His shaky breathing and the drops spilling periodically from his chin into his lap were the only indications of his silent tears. After a moment's hesitation, I leaned forward and put my arms around him, resting my head on his shoulder. "It's going to be okay, Minato…" He didn't push me away.

We stayed like that for a long time.

* * *

The day of the 31st came quickly, and the tension was thick in the dorm as everyone waited restlessly for Ryoji to arrive. He came as night fell, opening the front door and striding into the lounge with a small smile on his face. He almost looked like the light-hearted flirt who'd relentlessly propositioned me just a few weeks ago.

The illusion faded as he sat down in one of the empty chairs, his smile giving way to a look of seriousness. "It's time. Have you all made your peace?" One by one, everyone nodded, even Minato. "Then… I guess we'll do this." He looked at Minato. "We should do this somewhere else… It's better if everyone else doesn't have to see…" He grimaced.

"Fine…" Minato said quietly, and Ryoji rose to follow him up the stairs.

Everyone waited in the lounge with bated breath. Our fate was in Minato's hands. If he chose to kill Ryoji, we wouldn't even know it. We'd forget each other and his decision, and then one day we'd all die without ever having the chance to fight back.

Fuuka seemed to be praying. Akihiko was staring at his hands. Aigis stared into the distance while Ken pet Koromaru to calm his nerves. I saw Yukari's lips mouthing the word "please" over and over. Junpei had Chidori's sketchbook in his lap, and he leafed through it slowly as he waited.

It felt like hours, but it was only fifteen minutes before we heard footsteps coming down the stairs. Minato and Ryoji emerged into the lounge seconds later. Ryoji looked disappointed as he took his seat again. "I did not expect this…" he said quietly, darkly.

I felt my heart flutter a little as I saw the intensity in Minato's eyes. I turned to Ryoji, speaking firmly. "We've made our decision. Tell us where to find Nyx."

Ryoji sighed wearily and nodded. "Very well. Nyx will arrive on January 31st, at the very top of Tartarus. That will be the day of the Fall. I warn you - this is a futile effort. You _cannot_ stop Nyx. I sincerely hope you will try to enjoy your last days instead of wasting them hurting yourselves more…"

He slowly rose to his feet, and he smiled sadly as he looked around the room at us all. "You really are great people. I'm heartbroken that I won't get to stay with you any longer…" he mused, staring at the floor for a moment before turning and heading to the door. "If you can… Please remember me as Ryoji. I was happy like this, even if it was only for a little while."

He grinned at us one more time, and again I saw the carefree boy who'd transferred to our school back in November. Then he opened the door and stepped outside, and he was gone.

Everyone was still for a long few seconds before Junpei stood up, putting the sketchbook under his arm. "Well… We know our mission now."

I nodded. "Operation: Nyx Eradication begins in one month."

Junpei headed for the stairs. Akihiko rose as well. "Happy new year, everyone... I look forward to spending the next one with you all, as well." He said confidently as he followed Junpei. Slowly, everyone else began to leave the room, heading for bed or to be alone for awhile. Eventually, it was just me and Minato.

He sat down on the couch nearest me. "Hey."

I watched him curiously. "You did the right thing, Minato."

He smiled at me. It was small, but looked genuine. "I know." His eyes met mine. "Do you want to do something together tomorrow?"

I blinked. It was a surprisingly ordinary request. "I suppose so… What brought this on, though?"

He was quiet for a moment before he grinned a little wider. "I want to understand you."


	5. Two in Harmony

We had just a month until what could very well be the last night of our lives. The last night of everyone's lives. But there was only so much we could do to prepare - we couldn't spend all of our time training in Tartarus, and inevitably we needed time to destress. We found ourselves spending much of our free time pretending the world was normal, that January would pass into February without incident. That there was nothing to worry about.

And that was okay.

We needed something to fight for. Spend too long fighting without reprieve, and we would end up like Minato and I had - broken and isolated from everything that could motivate us. And so we lived, and enjoyed ourselves, and found the things we each enjoyed in our lives that we would fight to see again in Spring.

There was still about a week left of winter break from the beginning of January, and I ended up spending most of it with Minato. He was different since the events of last month - while his manner was still as dry and direct as ever, I felt a sort of warmth and openness from him that wasn't there before. He was learning to care again, little by little.

We talked about our parents and our pasts, our fears and our goals, and eventually it seemed we had no more secrets to hide from one another. It was freeing to be around him. I already had Yukari and Akihiko and my father's dream - and over the course of that week I quietly added Minato to the list of things I wanted to protect.

It was the last day of winter vacation. I stretched my arms as I walked out of the movie theater with Minato by my side. We'd come to see a western-themed movie marathon that morning, and it was afternoon by the time we left. My legs were sore - I wasn't used to sitting that long. Still, it had been enjoyable, and I smiled at Minato as he turned to look at me.

"Did you have fun?" He asked.

I nodded agreeably. "I did. I liked how they all seemed to end the same way - riding off into the sunset…"

He chuckled a little as we started walking. We didn't really have a destination in mind. "Off to another adventure, right?"

"Exactly. The journey never ends." I replied. My smile faded as the topic reminded me of our own situation. Would our journey together continue?

To my surprise, he seemed to pick up on my thoughts. He'd been doing that a lot in the past week. "Worrying again?" He stopped as he turned to face me, smiling encouragingly at me. "You're always stressing yourself. It's going to be okay, Mitsuru. Try to relax."

I stopped too as I turned to look back at him. My cheeks grew warm. He was so handsome lately when he smiled. "You're right." I felt my own smile return as I nodded again. "Everything is going to be okay. We're going to win, after all." He looked relieved, and we started walking again. "Thanks, Minato." I added after a moment.

"No problem." He replied. "You're no fun when you're worried, anyways." I caught him winking at me and rolled my eyes. "But you know, that marathon did get me wondering something." He continued as he glanced at me again. "Whatever happened to that motorcycle you used to ride? I remember seeing it every time we went to Tartarus, back when you were doing the scouting and Fuuka hadn't joined."

I smiled wistfully as I remembered all the times I'd ridden it to Tartarus. It wasn't really that long ago, yet it felt like I'd become a completely different person since. "It broke down. I was using it a lot, after all. It's been sitting in the lot behind the dorm for a while now." I laughed a little as I remembered how I'd felt riding it. "It was my own little form of rebellion, back then."

He nodded understandingly. "It was always funny to me - the prim and proper rich girl who liked to ride motorcycles." He was looking at me again. His eyes seemed to linger on me often now. "It didn't make sense to me back then. It seemed like a pretense. Now… I think it suits you."

My face was getting warm again. "I've been thinking of getting it repaired. I do miss riding it."

He grinned at me. "Are you going to ride off into your own sunset? Find your next adventure?"

I met his eyes for a moment. "Sounds a bit scary. I might need you to come with me."

He laughed, but I could see a little redness forming in his own cheeks. "Of course. You'd start getting worried again without me."

I met his grin with one of my own. "Maybe after we get rid of Nyx, then."

He winked at me once more. "It's a date." He glanced up at the sky. "We've still got some time left before evening. Want to get something to eat?"

"Fast food again?" I asked him teasingly.

He looked embarrassed. "We can go somewhere nicer if you want…"

I shook my head. "No, it's alright. I think I'm starting to prefer the cheaper places, anyways."

He nodded approvingly as we started heading towards the station back to Iwatodai. "Excellent! We'll get you the fanciest cheeseburger you can imagine, then."

* * *

I sat in my dorm room that evening staring at a poster we'd found on the way home. I'd been seeing them around town a lot since January started. At first I'd thought they were for some show or event that was taking place soon - but upon closer examination I realized it was something much more grim.

Various arcane symbols were scribbled across the paper in dark red. It looked eerie enough already, but what really concerned me were three letters at the bottom of the page: "NYX". Was this a cult? Who was spreading these around? I was torn between thinking it was something dangerous and thinking it was just a harmless coincidence.

I shook my head as I set it aside. We could investigate later. School was starting again tomorrow, and I needed to get a good night's sleep beforehand to be ready for it. After how distracted I'd been towards the end of last semester, it was tantamount that I get my act together again.

I had changed into my nightclothes and was getting ready to get into bed when my cell phone rang. I grumbled to myself as I went to get it, and blinked as I recognized the number before answering it. "Why are you calling me so late, Ms. Goto?" I asked, trying not to let my irritation seep too heavily into my voice.

Ms. Goto, the chairwoman of the board of directors for the Kirijo group. She'd been my primary source of information about the family business since my father's death. I never liked getting calls from her. "I'm sorry, Ms. Kirijo, but I need to inform you of a decision the board has come to with the head family regarding your future."

I sighed. They were always trying to decide things for me. "What is it?"

The chairwoman got right to the point. At least I could appreciate that about her. "We've arranged for you to be married to the eldest son of the Nanjo group."

I felt a chill run down my spine. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me. The Kirijo group has been in shambles since Takeharu's death. We need outside support or a miracle if we're going to maintain our position of power and influence. This deal gets us that support." She was quiet for a moment before she added, "I'm surprised you weren't expecting this. Your father did the same thing for the same reasons."

My legs felt a little weak, and I sat on the edge of my bed as I recalled just that. "He… did tell me to prepare for this…" He'd told me several times about his arranged marriage to his wife. I'd been told to expect this before. Why had I forgotten about it? Why did it bother me so much now?

The voice on the other end of the phone was quiet for another long moment before Ms. Goto spoke again. "We've arranged for you to meet soon. His name is Manabu Nanjo. Please plan your schedule around this; it's tantamount that we secure the Nanjo group's cooperation." With that, she hung up.

I was left vexing over my uncertainty. I should've expected this. Of course I would be expected to marry for political reasons. That was the family way. I gently set my phone down as I looked around my room. All the fanciest furniture, symbols of my station. A stylist working for my family had picked it all out.

Eventually, however, my eyes fell upon a small CD player sitting on a table at the edge of the room. It was fairly new, and it had a pair of comfortable-looking headphones plugged in beside it. A stack of CDs was resting nearby. I suddenly knew why I was no longer comfortable with the prospect of arranged marriage. My face felt blazing hot as I crawled into bed and buried my face in the pillow.

I couldn't afford to be falling in love…

* * *

The third semester started at school, and classes replaced leisure as my primary source of distraction. I avoided Minato for the first few days, hoping that my conflicting feelings would pass, but they only seemed to grow more intense with separation. As the date of my first meeting with my husband-to-be drew nearer, I began to feel hopeless.

After class on the fifth day of the semester I found myself wandering around the campus again. I didn't want to go home and run the risk of passing by Minato again. I needed to talk to someone. I headed upstairs to the junior classrooms but couldn't find Yukari anywhere. Eventually I came upon an idea, and made my way back downstairs and towards the gym.

My suspicions proved correct when I entered the gym to find the boxing club practicing their sparring. Akihiko was dominating the floor as usual, easily working his opponent into a corner with a flurry of hooks and jabs. Eventually, his unfortunate opponent yielded, and he turned and made his way towards one of the benches at the edge of the room to take a break.

His eyes widened a little in surprise as he caught sight of me, and eventually we both sat down together on one of the benches away from the rest of the boxing team. "Hey, Mitsuru. Not every day you come to the gym. What's up?" He asked cheerily. He seemed to be having fun today.

I almost didn't want to burden him with my troubles again. "I'm having a bit of a problem, Akihiko…" I admitted quietly as I stared at the floor.

He rolled his shoulders as he leaned back on the bench. He was a lot more relaxed when he was out of the school's uniform. "Tell me about it. Maybe I can help." He replied as he settled in and turned his head to look at me with concern in his expression.

"Well…" I hesitated for a long moment. I hadn't yet voiced my thoughts to anyone, not even myself. Akihiko waited patiently for me to continue. I didn't want to leave him hanging. "...I think I'm starting to have feelings for Minato." I finally confessed with a frown.

He blinked, then smiled. "Hey, that's great! I knew you two seemed to be getting along lately…" His enthusiasm started to dwindle as he caught sight of the look on my face. "So… why don't you look happy about it?"

I was very quiet as I spoke again. "The Kirijo group has arranged for me to marry someone from another influential family. The group is in a bad spot, and if we don't get support from this, the company might end up collapsing in on itself…"

Akihiko's face fell as he listened, and when I finished he was quiet for a while, watching the other boxers. "That's… not a pleasant situation to be in, for sure. What are you going to do?" He eventually managed.

I put my head in my hands. "I don't know. I haven't even met the man who's supposed to be my fiancé, but… if I don't go through with the engagement, I might be destroying my family's entire livelihood…"

Akihiko seemed just as discouraged and confused as I felt. "Well… maybe if you meet the guy, you'll like him?"

 _Not as much as I like Minato…_ I thought at that, but I forced myself to smile as I straightened up again. "Maybe… that's certainly possible, I guess."

Even Akihiko didn't seem to be particularly convinced by my attempt to look cheered up. "Look, Mitsuru… just don't force yourself to do something you'll regret. Your happiness comes first."

I bit my lip as I nodded. The decision before me was still a difficult one. Both options had the potential to hurt me down the line. "Thank you, Akihiko. Talking about it makes me feel a little better."

He smiled a little at that, before standing up again as someone waved to him from the middle of the room. "Looks like I'm up again." He set a hand on my shoulder. "I know you'll make the right decision." He said confidently before his hand fell away as he left to rejoin the rest of his club. I struggled with my thoughts as I left to return to the dorm.

* * *

The weekend arrived, and with it came my scheduled "date" with Manabu Nanjo. He'd apparently been informed of where I lived, as he arranged to meet at Chagall Cafe in Paulownia Mall. I left early. I didn't want to leave a bad impression, especially if I was considering spending the rest of my life with this person…

When I arrived, the server seemed to be expecting me. "He's at the table in the corner…" She offered quietly. She didn't seem particularly fond of the man I was meeting.

"Thank you." I offered politely before making my way over. I caught sight of him about halfway across the room.

He was older than me. I couldn't tell exactly how old he was, but he looked around thirty or a little older. His dark hair was slicked back, and his suit probably cost more than some people's cars. He wore a knowing grin as he saw me approach. "Mitsuru Kirijo… My lovely bride-to-be. Take a seat."

I forced a smile as I sat down across from him. He looked disappointed. Had he expected me to sit next to him? "Mr. Nanjo… a pleasure to meet you at last."

His grin didn't go away. "Please, call me Manabu. I'm sorry we couldn't go somewhere nicer tonight. I didn't really have much time to research the area. Next time I'll take you somewhere more befitting of our status."

I didn't think I was going to like calling him that. I gave him a bemused look. "Our status?"

He spread his arms as if to encompass the entire world. "The upper crust. The crown jewels of society. Johnny average is not fit to serve us." He shook his head disapprovingly as he looked around the relatively posh cafe.

"I… I guess…" That didn't sound right to me. I'd spent the last few weeks going to movie theaters and fast food places and had plenty of fun. The way he talked about it made it sound like only animals went to those places.

He didn't seem to catch my uncertainty as he pulled a cigarette out of his pocket and quickly lit it with a lighter he had on hand, waving a server over a moment later. I coughed as the smoke blew in my face.

The server from before arrived a moment later, frowning as she saw the cigarette. "You can't smoke in here, sir…" she said uncertainly.

He gave her a withering glare, directing a puff of smoke at her. "If I want to, I can buy this place and have it shut down. Don't tell me what to do."

I grimaced at his attitude as the server seemed to be cowed into submission. "Y-yes, sir. What can I get for you today?"

He rolled his eyes. "I don't know. Get me your best drink. And one for her, too." He commanded as he gestured at me.

The server nodded and quickly rushed off to get our drinks. I frowned seriously at him. "You don't need to be so harsh, Manabu." His name felt wrong on my tongue.

He looked at me with surprise for a moment before setting an arm on the table as he leaned towards me. "If you don't put people in their place, they don't ever learn to respect your status. You should know this, Mitsuru."

I shook my head. "That doesn't make it right. People aren't slaves."

He paused for a moment, leaning back in his seat as he stared at me. He took a long drag from his cigarette before speaking again. "Mitsuru…what kind of world do you think you're living in?"

I stared back at him. "What are you talking about?" I waved smoke away from my face as he continued to blow it my way.

He laughed. "You're talking nonsense. If you think that way, then you clearly don't understand the business world." He shook his head, looking amused. Did he think this was a joke? "It's okay, though. You won't be making the decisions once we're married."

I couldn't believe his nerve. "Do you expect me to be a housewife?" I asked, barely keeping the anger out of my voice.

He met my eyes. He looked incredibly smug in that moment. "Did you expect to be anything else? _Your_ family needs this, not mine."

I froze. He was right. He had my family's livelihood in his hands. If I didn't play to his expectations… "...You're right. I'm sorry." I stared at the floor as I bit back my objections.

He smiled approvingly. Moments later, the server arrived with our drinks, setting one down in front of each of us. "Two Pheromone Coffees…" She said quietly before practically fleeing the table.

I stared at the dark liquid in the dainty cup before me. "I've heard about this. It's supposed to make you more charming." I gently lifted the cup to my lips and took a sip. It was rich and smooth. I liked it.

Manabu rolled his eyes. "Deceptive marketing designed to rope in simpletons. I like it, but it's too transparent." He took a sip of his own a moment later, grimacing as he set the cup down. "Ugh. Tastes like swill. I knew this place was rubbish."

I frowned. "This really doesn't taste good to you?" I asked as I took another sip of my own drink.

He looked disgusted as he pushed the cup aside. "Of course not. It's lower-class garbage. I might have this place torn down anyways, just for that…" He shook his head with a smile. "Let's get out of here, Mitsuru." He said as he rose to his feet.

I tensed a little. "Where are we going?"

He caught the look in my eye and grinned unpleasantly. "Oh, don't worry. I'm taking you home. I don't intend to rush things - I want to savor our courtship. I can do whatever I want after you're mine…"

I nodded woodenly and rose. The server quickly approached us again. "Uhm, how will you be paying for that, sir?" she asked meekly.

Manabu glared daggers at her for a moment before reaching into his pocket, pulling out his wallet and handing her a few bills. "No tip."

She frowned miserably as she nodded at him. "Have a nice night, sir." She said before retreating.

"Come, Mitsuru. Let's get you home." He said, putting an arm around my shoulder and starting to walk me out. I forced myself not to pull away. My father had done it, and so could I. My family needed this… So I'd see it through to the end.

* * *

The following afternoon, Minato caught me leaving school. He quickly flagged me down as he approached. "Hey, Mitsuru. It's been awhile... Want to hang out? I don't have any plans today."

I stopped in my tracks as he came up to me. I stared at the floor. I knew I shouldn't. Part of me, a part of me that had been there guiding me since I was a child, told me that this was a bad idea. Spending time with Minato was going to pull me away from doing my duty to my family. But… it couldn't stop me from raising my head after a moment and smiling at him. "I think I could use the chance to relax. Let's go."

We ended up going to a ramen shop at Iwatodai station. I let out a satisfied hum as I ate. "I think I'm getting addicted to fast food. This is your fault…" I teased.

Minato chuckled as he accepted his own bowl from the man behind the counter. "Don't blame me for your bad habits. I'm just hungry."

His words got me thinking again. I frowned. "Bad habits…" I said quietly, glancing at him.

As usual, he quickly caught onto my mood, turning to look at me with a concerned expression. "Are you alright?" He asked.

I shook my head. "I think I want to try doing something crazy today."

He gave me a confused look. "Like what?"

I smirked at him. "Want to see how many shops we can visit before sundown?"

His eyes widened. The old Mitsuru likely never would've suggested something so impulsive. "If you're up to it, I am." I smiled to myself. He really would do anything for me.

I felt myself getting excited as I sat up and nodded at him. "Let's do it then. We'll get something from each one we visit."

By sunset, we'd eaten far more than our fill, and each of us was carrying several bags full of goods we likely didn't need. I didn't care. I'd had a good time, and Minato had a small smile on his face as he walked alongside me on the way back to the dorm. "I have no idea what brought this on, but I like it. I didn't know you had an impulsive side, Mitsuru."

I laughed softly as my bags swung back and forth at my side. "Maybe Yukari's rubbing off on me."

"I'll bet it was there all along, and you just didn't know it." He said confidently.

"Maybe…" I admitted after a moment. He was probably right. We walked together in silence for a few minutes.

Eventually, I pulled to a stop, and he stopped a second later, looking at me over his shoulder. "Mitsuru? Is something wrong?"

I stared at the ground. I couldn't look at him. "Minato… I don't think we can spend time together alone like this anymore."

I could imagine the expression on his face from the hurt in his voice. "What?"

I slowly raised my head to meet his eyes. It hurt even more than I expected to see the confusion in them. "I'm getting married…" It was difficult to get the words out.

Most people wouldn't see the small changes in his expression. I'd spent long enough with him now to know that he was shocked. "Married? What are you talking about?"

I looked away again. Anywhere but his eyes. "My family arranged for me to be wed to someone from another company… we're on the verge of collapsing, and we need the support. I'm our bargaining chip…"

He was quiet for a long moment. "Is this what you want?" He asked eventually.

I shivered. Of course it wasn't. "It's not about what I want. It's about what's best for my family. I need to think about the future…"

I wanted him to tell me that was stupid. To tell me that I shouldn't do it, that it was all wrong for me, anything… "...I see. I hope he'll make you a very happy woman, Mitsuru." I turned to look at him. He was smiling, but I could see the pain in his eyes. My heart hurt.

He really would do anything for me. Even if it meant letting me go. "Thank you… Minato…" I said, holding back tears. "Will you walk with me the rest of the way to the dorm?"

He nodded. "Of course."

I smiled sadly at him as I took a few steps to catch up to him. After a moment's hesitation, I took his hand in mine. He blinked in surprise for a moment before understanding dawned across his face, and he returned my smile, sadness and all. His fingers gently squeezed mine.

We walked back together.

* * *

I went to my room as soon as I came home, shutting the door behind me and leaning against it. I wanted to cry, but I held it in. I set my bags on the table as I sat on one of the sofas arranged around it. Slowly I withdrew what I'd bought - figurines and toys and books and posters. An eclectic variety of silly little things that individually held no meaning to me.

But I would treasure them forever. I set each of them aside one by one until the bags were empty, then pushed those aside as well as I heaved a sigh. I was alone again. I looked around my room. All the furniture was fancy, expensive and tasteless. I'd chosen none of it; simply allowed others to decide for me what kind of environment I would live in.

But… there was one thing I had chosen, I realized. I turned to look at the CD player, still sitting where I'd left it. I slowly rose and walked over to it, sitting down in a nearby chair as my eyes roved over the player and the CDs stacked nearby. I took the headphones and put them over my head and ears. They were much more comfortable than the ones from the store. Minato had helped me choose them.

I pressed play. Burn my Dread began to play. I felt myself moving with the rhythm again. I lost myself in the music. After a while my cheeks began to feel wet, and I realized I had begun crying. I accepted that, too. I would cry until I didn't have any more tears to shed, and then I would do what I had to do.

* * *

I started spending my time with Manabu. He was as abrasive as ever. I tried to tell myself I'd grow to like him. My parents' marriage had been arranged, and they'd fallen in love with time. Maybe we'd be the same.

But as the days dragged on I realized it wasn't going to change. I hated Manabu. He didn't respect me. He didn't respect anyone. The only person he respected was himself. The only person he would ever love was himself.

I forced myself to slog through it. My family needed this. Father would have done it, even if he hadn't ended up happy. It was for the good of the people who depended on me the most. I had no right to want otherwise.

We walked through Iwatodai station together, arm in arm. My eyes were fixated downwards, counting floor tiles as we passed by other pedestrians. Some of them looked our way. Others didn't. None of them smiled at us.

"So this is where the kids from your school go to have fun…" He said, stopping to survey the various shop fronts that faced the station. They were indeed bustling with students and young people alike from Iwatodai and Gekkoukan.

"Yes… it's a very popular place." I smiled faintly, remembering all the times I'd come here with Minato.

"What an absolute dump. I can't wait to stop coming here." He remarked casually, disgust written on his face.

I tensed. I'd had some of the happiest moments of my life here. "It's not that bad…" I said quietly.

He rolled his eyes. "Are you kidding me? This is a place for lowlifes. Fast food, used books and toys. This is a hellhole."

I couldn't stop remembering. "So… once I'm out of high school, we'd never come to a place like this again?" I asked.

He shook his head. "Of course not. Well, _I_ might pass by a few places like this, but the only places _you'll_ be seeing are my apartments and whatever social functions I bring you to." He started walking again. "Come on, Mitsuru. Let's get out of this place. It smells like ordinary."

I didn't move, and he was forced to stop again as our linked arms tugged him back. "Mitsuru? I said let's go."

I shook my head. "I don't want to go."

He removed his arm from mine. "What do you mean?"

My voice was shaky as I replied. "I can't do this. I can't go with you."

I could see the anger on his face as I met his eyes. "You'll go wherever I tell you to, Mitsuru." He growled.

I shook my head again. My voice felt stronger. "No. I'm not going anywhere with you ever again."

He was breathing heavily. His face looked a little red. "Think about what you are saying right now, Mitsuru. If you don't go through with this, your family's name will be erased. Kirijo will be history."

I glared at him with all the hatred he'd inspired in me in the past few days. "I don't care. I won't spend another moment with you. I _hate_ you, and I will never be your wife."

He faltered a little at the fury in my eyes. "My father will hear about thi-"

"Your father is a coward and a weakling, and so are you." I took a few steps forward as I stared him down. He backpedaled away from me. "If you try anything to hurt me or anyone I care about, I will _hunt you down._ Do you hear me?"

He didn't speak. He took a few shaky breaths before turning away from me and straightening his back. "Very well. Enjoy watching your family's legacy disappear, Ms. Kirijo." He said as he walked away.

I let him. He didn't matter anymore, I realized. I turned and left the station.

* * *

I spent the next few days trying to get back in touch with Minato. I couldn't find him. He seemed to be avoiding me, in and out of school. He wasn't answering his phone, either. I felt alone again. Had I driven him away? Did he hate me now?

I ended up going to Yukari for support again. I knocked on her door, and she answered quickly like always. "'Afternoon, Senpai. What's up?" She asked with a small smile.

I forced myself to smile back at her. "Can I talk to you for a bit, Yukari…?"

She nodded as she opened her door the rest of the way. "Always."

We sat together on her bed. It was starting to feel like a therapist's couch to me. "Nyx is coming in a week... " I said quietly. I slowly turned over a folded piece of paper in my fingers.

She watched my fingers working as she nodded once again, more slowly this time. "Yeah… it's pretty terrifying. In a week, we'll be fighting to save the entire world…"

I stared at her. "And yet, still you smile. You're always smiling through the worst of it…"

True to my expectations, she smiled at me once more. "It's not as easy as it looks, Senpai. Sometimes I don't really feel it."

I didn't really know what I'd come here to say. "But sometimes you do…"

Yukari seemed to catch the lost expression on my face. "Senpai… You didn't really come here to talk about this, did you?"

I laughed weakly. "Am I really so easy to read?" Yukari gave me a sheepish smile, and I offered her the folded paper. "Can you give this to Minato after class tomorrow?"

Yukari accepted it without objection. "Sure. Do you mind me asking what it says?"

I laughed again. "It's really nothing special. I just want him to meet me somewhere."

She eyed the folded note critically for a moment. "It sounds like this is important to you." Slowly her smile returned yet again. "Are you finally doing what makes you happiest, Senpai?"

That finally got a sincere smile from me. "Yes, I am."

* * *

I stood on the roof of the school the following afternoon, staring out through the bars at Iwatodai again. This time I could see past the bars. This time, I could see all of the things I needed to protect. A world full of people excited for tomorrow, full of hope for the future. I was just as responsible as ever for what would happen to them if I failed six days from now. No matter how much I changed, I would always feel that.

I felt my heart skip a beat as I heard footsteps coming up the stairs behind me. When they stopped, I turned around to see Minato watching me with curious eyes. His hair blew in the breeze, and he brushed it aside as it started to get in his face. "Mitsuru… why'd you call me here? I thought we couldn't meet like this anymore." He looked concerned.

I smiled wistfully as I stared at his feet. "Minato, I've… done something very foolish. I've been irresponsible and short-sighted... " I shook my head sadly. "I'm a terrible businesswoman."

He frowned. He stayed where he was. The look of concern remained on his face. "What did you do?"

My heart started beating a little faster. "I… canceled my engagement. I'm not getting married."

He took a few steps closer. The subtle look of surprise crossed his face again. "And why did you do that?" I could see the tiny hint of a smile turning up one side of his mouth.

I struggled to control my breathing as my pulse raced. "Because…" I took a deep breath. "Because I love you, Minato."

The smile finally reached the rest of his face. "I know you do."

I blinked. I hadn't expected that. "...What?"

He took another few steps closer. He was within arm's reach. "You're so easy to read, Mitsuru. You really _are_ a terrible businesswoman."

I narrowed my eyes at him. I felt a little offended, even if he was just throwing my words back at me. "What are you sayi-"

I stopped speaking as he reached out and brushed his fingers against my cheek. "But that's why I love you, too." He said, his voice soft.

I forgot what I was going to say. I'd had a whole list of things planned to respond with if he'd said that. My whole body tensed up. I felt like my heart was going to explode. Then all at once control came back to me, and I threw my arms around him. "Thank you, Minato…" was all I could manage through shaky breaths.

He laughed a little as his arms slid around me, too. "There's nothing to thank me for…"

I shook my head as I buried my face in his chest. I could hear his heartbeat. "You don't know how badly I needed to hear that…"

I felt his fingers starting to stroke through my hair. "Well, now you have. I love you, Mitsuru."

My eyes grew wet. "I love you too, Minato…" My fingers clutched at his shirt. "I'm afraid…" I felt the tears beginning to spill down my cheeks.

He flinched, and his fingers paused for a moment before they continued to trail through my hair. "Why are you afraid?"

I couldn't stop the tears. They rolled down my cheeks uninhibited. "We only get a few days together, before… before it all ends…" I closed my eyes against the interminable flow of tears. "It's not fair…"

He gently set his hands on my shoulders and pushed me away from him to look me in the eyes. "It's not going to end. We're going to win."

I wanted to believe it. But all along, I'd harbored this doubt… "But what if we don't?" I asked him miserably.

He was quiet for a moment before his fingers came up to my cheek again. "Mitsuru… I'm afraid too. For the first time in a long time, I'm afraid. And do you want to know why I'm afraid?"

I stared at him. My eyes hurt from crying. "Why?"

"Because I have something to lose. Now, more than ever." He said, his fingers tracing the lines of my face. "But because I have something to lose, something to care about… I'm going to fight harder than ever to protect it." He smiled at me again. He was as handsome as ever. "...And so are you."

Something clicked in my head. It was a message I'd heard over and over in the last two months. It was a message I'd given to Minato when he was dejected and alone on the roof of the dorm. It was the only message that mattered.

I felt my tears starting to dry. My shaky breathing started to recover. Slowly, ever so slowly, my lips curled up into a smile again. "You're right…" I took deep breaths as I fought to control myself again. "We'll fight together for all of our tomorrows."

"And we'll win." He said simply. He leaned close and kissed me. His lips were soft and warm against mine. All of the fears that had been clawing at me melted away in one blissful moment. I knew what I wanted. I knew what I would fight for. I kissed him back. We would welcome Spring together.


	6. What You Fight For

I came back to the dorm that evening to find the rest of SEES gathered around the coffee table in the lounge. "Hey, Senpai. Take a look at this." Yukari greeted me as she gestured to a magazine lying on the table.

It was open to a two-page article. I picked it up and began to read. "The Charismatic one speaks…" I read the title aloud before starting to parse the rest of the article. "This corrupt civilization will soon come to an end. Find peace in the salvation of the Fall…" It read a bit like the Chairman's speech back when he'd betrayed us. But this was a published magazine article.

How many people were reading this? Eventually I got to the second page and froze as I saw the picture in the margins. "Takaya…" I said grimly, looking up at the rest of the group.

I could see Junpei gritting his teeth. "That bastard's got a following now…"

Akihiko nodded, looking depressed. "A doomsday cult… It's not just in the magazines. It's all over the web, too. And the posters just keep piling up in town…"

I recalled the posters I'd been seeing. "NYX", they'd said. I had been hoping it was a coincidence… "How'd he get this kind of attention so quickly?" It felt like he'd popped up overnight.

Yukari shrugged. "His buddy Jin seems pretty tech-savvy. I'm willing to bet he's pushing Takaya's message everywhere he can reach." A contemplative look crossed her face as she pondered aloud. "I wonder what his angle is, though…?"

I shook my head as I set the magazine back down on the table. "It doesn't matter. What's clear is that he's invested in seeing Nyx's return and the coming of the Fall. We should expect that he'll try to interfere with our operation."

Fuuka nodded affirmatively. "Agreed. I'll keep an eye out for anything out of the ordinary."

I surveyed the group as I straightened my back, like my father had taught me to over and over. I was still the leader of SEES. "Keep your guard up, everyone. Our plans haven't changed. We're going to stop Nyx on the 31st - whether Strega interferes or not."

I saw determination in everyone's eyes as they all nodded back at me. They'd all grown so strong over the last year. "We will be victorious." Aigis sounded confident. She was smiling.

Yukari grinned as she gave me a thumbs-up. "You can count on us, Senpai."

I felt myself smiling back at them. I believed them.

* * *

The last few days seemed to fly by. It had been both the longest and shortest month of my life.

Tomorrow was the 31st - the promised day. I sat by the CD player, listening to music again, and found myself reflecting.

I'd taken placement exams with Akihiko this week. If I were an ordinary high-school girl, college would be at the forefront of my thoughts right now. Prior to this mess, I hadn't planned to go. The company needed me to lead. Now… I wondered if maybe I could do something else.

Did the family need me? I barely knew them. I had a couple dozen relatives scattered across the world. Most of them had never even met me, likely never even thought about me. There were countless executives and board members who would likely jump at the chance to take my place.

I smiled as the current song died down and a new one started, faster and more exuberant. Maybe I'd let them. Maybe I'd start my own company, or get out of business altogether. Maybe I didn't even know what I'd do yet. Whatever I did, it would be my choice and no one else's. That made me happy. That was worth fighting for, too.

I stared around my room. The gaudy furniture, the big-screen TV, the posh bed. It had been my room for the last three years, but I realized now that it wasn't my home. It wasn't where I wanted to spend this evening that might be my last. I turned off the CD player, took off my headphones, and left the room.

The halls of the dorm were quiet as I made my way down the stairs. I glanced at the clock as I passed it by. 10:30 PM. Far from appropriate visiting hours. Yet still, I ended up on the second floor, in front of the door at the end of the hall. Minato's room. I stood there for a long while, wrestling with my nerves. I could fight shadows, but I couldn't do this?

 _Enough stalling._ I took a deep breath and knocked on the door. For a brief moment I worried he might be asleep. Then I heard muffled footsteps on the other side, and the door opened. Minato peered out through the opening with a look of surprise. "Mitsuru? What's up?"

I considered giving him an excuse. I thought about making a joke, or saying something flirty. Instead, I ended up telling him the truth. "I don't want to be alone right now…" I replied softly, my eyes on his.

The look of surprise remained for a moment longer before his familiar smile appeared. He took a few steps back as he opened the door to welcome me in. "Come on in, then."

I slowly stepped inside and looked around as he shut the door behind me. His room was so unlike mine. It was simple, almost spartan - but I caught little hints of the person occupying it here and there.

A few books were scattered around the room. One was lying on the bed. They looked like science-fiction. His laptop was sitting open on a well-maintained desk. I saw his beloved music player sitting nearby. I smiled as I saw a small figurine sitting next to it - I remembered buying it back during that heat-of-the-moment shopping spree. This was Minato's room, and not anyone else's.

I heard him holding back laughter behind me, and turned to look at him with a quizzical expression. "What's so funny?"

He struggled mightily to contain his laughter. "I'm sorry… I hope this doesn't sound mean." He calmed down a bit before smiling at me again. "The thought just popped into my head... 'The great Mitsuru Kirijo, visiting a boy's room in the middle of the night. How scandalous!'" He explained sheepishly.

I found myself laughing along with him. "That _does_ sound scandalous…" I admitted, sighing a little afterwards as I glanced out the windows above his desk. "I'm not sure if this makes much sense, but… I don't really feel like Mitsuru Kirijo right now. Tonight it's more just… Mitsuru." I felt my cheeks heat a little as I looked back at him. "Sorry if that sounds silly."

He shook his head. "No, that makes sense to me. You're not a billionaire heiress tonight. You're just a lonely high-school girl who came to see her boyfriend late at night." He was quiet for a moment before laughing again. "...Now it sounds like something Junpei would watch…"

If I wasn't blushing before, I was now. I huffed and looked away from him. "You're the worst! I should've had you executed back at the hot springs."

I felt his hand come to rest on my shoulder. "Mitsuru… I can tell you're trying not to laugh again."

I hung my head in defeat as I bit my lip over another bout of giggles. "When did I become such an open book?" I asked as I turned to look at him again.

He winked at me. "When you started living again." He said simply as he strode over to his bed and took a seat on the edge, setting his book on the floor and patting the spot next to him.

I obliged his request and sat beside him. "How do you feel about tomorrow?" He asked.

I looked at the floor. "Still a little scared, to be honest."

He nodded. "Understandable. Nyx will no doubt be powerful. It might not even be possible to beat her by conventional means." I could hear the smile on his face in his voice as he continued. "But we'll win."

I smiled too. His confidence was infectious. "Yeah. We've got the best team you could ask for." I glanced back at him again. "And if things don't go as planned, we've got you. The genius survivor with multiple personas. You're our wild-card."

He chuckled. "That's a good way of putting it." His fingers slipped between mine as he took my hand for a moment. "Mitsuru… I'm glad you came tonight." He added quietly as he stared back at me. I felt butterflies in my stomach. That damn smile…

I leaned forward and pressed my lips against his. My arms slid around his shoulders. I felt him kiss me back and shivered as his hands found my hips. My heart beat faster as I leaned forward, and slowly he fell back onto the bed with me above him. I pulled away from the kiss to look at him, and my breathing was quick and shallow as our eyes met.

I felt a bit out of my depth. What was the next step? I started to feel like I was making a fool of myself…

"Mitsuru…" My thoughts were interrupted by his voice. I realized there was concern in his expression. "...I need to ask you something. And it's not because I'm not enjoying this." I looked away as I nodded. "Are you doing this because you want it, or because you think it's the last chance you'll get?"

I blushed as he seemed to read my thoughts again. "It's hard to stop being afraid…" I confessed. I felt ashamed of myself.

His arms gently wrapped around me and pulled me down beside him. I didn't fight it. Already I felt safer this way. "I know. I feel it too. But don't let it change who you are."

I cuddled up against him as I nodded to myself. "I'm really lucky to have you, Minato…" was all I could think to say as I felt myself calming down again.

He turned his head to smile at me once more. "And I'm lucky you worked so hard to save me from myself." His fingers were stroking my hair again. "Why don't you tell me about what we'll do in the spring?"

I smiled too as I thought about it. "Well, I'll have to start preparing for college towards the end of the semester. I might be busy, but we'll find time… I want to go see another movie marathon. And maybe, once the school year is over, we can take a trip…"

We talked about our plans late into the night, until we eventually drifted off together.

* * *

Morning came, and the lounge was empty as I came downstairs with Minato. He looked around the room. "I wonder where everyone's gone?"

I smiled a sad smile. "I think everyone has one last thing they want to do before tonight."

"I can believe that." He replied before glancing at me. "What about you?"

I nodded, the smile never leaving my face. "Yeah. I do too. Did you want to come along?"

"If it's not intruding…"

"Of course not." I took his hand in mine and led him out the door.

The graveyard was quiet as we walked through it, weaving between the headstones. Our shoes crunched as we stepped in the occasional patch of snow. Minato was quiet. I think he knew why I'd come here.

Eventually we arrived in front of a rather grand looking headstone, and I sat down in front of it. After a moment's hesitation, Minato followed suit, sitting beside me. "Takeharu Kirijo…" He read off the plaque on the front.

I nodded slowly. "Yeah… My father." I smiled wistfully as I stared at the elegantly-carved stone of his grave. "I've been coming here a lot this month, but it never feels like enough. I wonder if part of me thinks it'll bring him back." I shook my head sadly. "I wish I'd had time to bring flowers today."

"I'm sure he'd be happy just knowing you visited." Minato offered. We were quiet for another minute before he glanced at me again. "What are you thinking?"

I sighed and stared into space. "I'm wondering what he'd think of the path I'm taking now. Calling off my engagement. Throwing the family into chaos…" I bit my lip. "Would he be ashamed of me?"

Minato frowned. "If what you've told me about him is true, I don't think anyone is more qualified to say what he'd think than you. What do you think he'd feel about you?"

I smiled a little again as I remembered how he'd been when I was a child. So carefree, so supportive. Even when things had started to fall apart, I realized I could still see those aspects of his personality shining through under the strong and serious face he'd had to put on. My talk with Yukari back in Kyoto flashed through my head. "I think he'd be happy that I'm happy."

Minato grinned. "It sounds like he was a very good father."

I laughed a little at that, wiping a tear away as it began to roll down my cheek. "Yeah, he was."

* * *

Night fell, and I went about my preparations as the evening wore on. Gathering my equipment, checking in with the other members of SEES, and eventually, sitting in my room and thinking about our plans. I polished my rapier with a clean piece of cloth as I watched the clock. This would likely be the final meeting of SEES. As the clock struck ten, I went upstairs to the meeting room to wait for everyone.

The first to arrive was Yukari, her bow in hand. Her usual smile had been replaced by a look of seriousness. "Hello, Senpai." She greeted me as she took her seat.

Aigis arrived soon after. She looked stressed. I hadn't seen her worried very often in the time I'd known her, and it left me feeling uncomfortably uncertain as she sat down without a word.

Next came Junpei and Akihiko, sitting together. Then Fuuka, Ken and Koromaru, and finally Minato. All were quiet, waiting expectantly as they sat around the table. All eyes were on me.

I took a deep breath. Just another operation. The last operation. "Operation: Nyx Eradication begins tonight. Is everyone ready?" I saw nods from all assembled. "Then we'll strike out for Tartarus just before the Dark Hour falls."

The silence persisted. Nobody had any objections. I wasn't sure what to say. This was a situation none of us could have known how to prepare for.

Eventually, Yukari spoke up. "So… I know this might be a little early, but… What are we going to do after we beat Nyx?"

I stared at her. "What do you mean? We'll go on living, won't we?"

She frowned. "From what I understand, Nyx is connected to Ryoji… and Ryoji said that if we killed him, the Dark Hour would disappear - along with all of our memories of it. What if killing Nyx will do that too?"

Akihiko looked a little pale. "You think we're going to forget each other when we win…?"

Fuuka looked depressed. "But that's what I wanted to prevent…"

Yukari nodded sadly. "I'm not saying it's certain, but… we need to have a plan in case that's what happens."

Junpei looked uncertain. "But if we forget everything, how can we know what the plan was?"

Yukari seemed to be at a loss. "I don't know… I guess we'll have to hope that something remains. Maybe we can hedge our bets. If we create the right conditions, maybe we'll be able to bring back memories even after the Dark Hour is gone?"

The room was quiet again as everyone seemed to contemplate the idea. "It's certainly worth a shot. What should we do?" I asked.

"We should arrange to all meet somewhere." Ken suggested.

"Right after the battle?" Fuuka asked in reply.

Yukari shook her head. "No, I don't think it should be too soon after we beat Nyx. We might not lose our memories all at once - we should give ourselves time to settle, but not enough time to forget everything."

Minato chimed in. "What about the end of the school year?"

Yukari beamed. "That's perfect! Graduation day. Even more significance for us all…" she paused for a long moment as she seemed to think to herself. "How about we meet on the roof of the school? We've all had a lot of moments there, I think."

Akihiko nodded. "That sounds good to me."

I saw others nodding too, one by one. "Then that settles it. If defeating Nyx causes us to lose our memories, then we'll all meet on the roof of the school on Graduation Day. Hopefully that'll be enough to jog our memories…"

Nobody looked certain, but it was the best chance we had, and we needed every comfort we could get at this moment. I turned to look at the clock. "It's getting near midnight… We should get moving." I said as I rose from my seat.

I saw Yukari shiver. "This is it, then…"

Junpei stood up, hefting his greatsword over his shoulder. "This is it. Let's go save the world."

* * *

The full moon shone brightly overhead as we entered Tartarus and quickly headed to the top floors. It quickly became apparent that tonight would not be like the other nights we'd visited the otherworldly tower. The halls, normally crawling with shadows and traps, were eerily devoid of their usual inhabitants.

"It's like we're expected…" Fuuka remarked nervously as we made our way through one of the uppermost floors.

I narrowed my eyes. "Or someone was here before us…" I added.

Almost on cue, Fuuka tensed and stopped in her tracks. "There's someone ahead of us…" she said quietly as she pointed down the hall.

Everyone readied their weapons as we made our way to the next level, leaving Fuuka just behind to watch for other threats. Awaiting us was a familiar face.

"I was wondering when you'd all arrive." Takaya smiled at us as he spread his arms in a welcoming gesture. He was holding his revolver in one hand, and I readied myself to move at a moment's notice.

"You can't stop us." I challenged him as I glared him down.

Takaya's smile didn't falter as he shook his head and laughed. "I don't need to stop you. You can't stop the end. Why don't you just embrace it? This world is completely rotten. It _needs_ the Fall."

Junpei wasn't having any of it. "Shut _up_! I've had it with your nihilistic bullshit!"

Takaya raised an eyebrow. "My, but you're upset. Did I rub you the wrong way when I killed you last time we met?" He grinned nastily at Junpei. "How's Chidori doing?"

Junpei didn't respond, but I could tell he was on the verge of rushing at Takaya right then and there.

The pale, skinny man heaved a sigh. "It's clear that you're not going to heed my words… and to be honest, I just don't like you very much. I'm not here to stop you." The nasty smile returned as he pointed his revolver at us. "This… is for fun."

Before any of us could act, a small metallic rattle echoed around the room, and smoke filled the area, blinding us all. A shot rang out, and I tensed as I started moving.

"Garula!" I heard Yukari cry. Suddenly, a wild wind tore through the room, carrying the smoke with it and revealing Jin barreling towards me with a knife in hand. I caught his wrist and sent him tumbling with his own momentum before turning towards the others.

Aigis was standing in front of Junpei with her arms spread, and I watched as a crumpled bullet fell from her chest, leaving a small dent behind. "You will not harm my friends." She commanded before aiming her own guns at Takaya. The pale man snarled before ducking behind a nearby pillar as she began to fire.

"Enough of this. Megido!" Jin shouted, and suddenly I felt pain flare throughout my body as blinding pink lights filled the room. Everyone else I could see seemed to be similarly incapacitated.

Takaya leaned out from behind the pillar, twirling his revolver before aiming it at me. "Good work, Jin." I expected a flash of pain as the gun fired. However, the shot went wide as Koromaru suddenly bit into Takaya's wrist. I watched as a small paper charm on Koromaru's collar slowly disintegrated. Divine protection, I could only guess…

Ken lunged at Jin while Takaya struggled with Koromaru. Jin backpedaled away from the boy's spear, leaving him open for Akihiko to dive in and set him off-balance with a powerful right hook. He stumbled backwards and onto his back, and Ken quickly rushed forward to menace him with the point of his spear. "Don't move!"

"I cannot fire while Koromaru is on him!" Aigis reported.

"Leave it to me." Junpei snarled as he rushed at Takaya. The taller man couldn't react in time while still struggling with Koromaru, and Junpei's greatsword bit into his leg, forcing him to his knees. Junpei quickly pressed the edge of his blade against the man's neck, and Koromaru lightly hopped off his arm to growl menacingly at him. "You're finally gonna get what's coming to you, bastard."

Minato, Yukari, Aigis and I moved in to help secure the last two members of Strega. "Good work, everyone…" I commended them with a smile.

"No! I won't let you take Takaya's dream away!" Jin suddenly cried.

"Shit, he's got a grenade!" Akihiko shouted, tugging Ken away. Moments later an explosion filled the room, knocking me off my feet and burning my arms as I raised them to protect myself. I heard Junpei grunt in surprise and pain, and a set of shaky footsteps receding into the distance. Koromaru howled.

I slowly rose to my feet, wincing as I did. "Is everyone okay?" I called into the newest cloud of smoke.

"Everyone appears to be healthy and functional." Aigis's voice reached me from nearby as the smoke began to clear. I slowly managed to pick out everyone getting their bearings again. It seemed like everyone from SEES was here. I couldn't see Jin anywhere.

Junpei sounded irritated as he came back to the group. "He ran off towards the top floor…"

"At least he doesn't have his gun…" Yukari offered as consolation, gesturing with the revolver she now held.

I sighed as I considered the situation. It hadn't really changed much, had it? "He's injured and largely unarmed, then. He can watch us stop Nyx, or he can die doing something foolish. Either way, our end goal hasn't changed. Let's keep moving."

* * *

Fuuka quickly caught up to us, and we emerged onto the roof to find Takaya sitting near the edge, nursing his injured arm and leg. "Well, you've succeeded in ruining the festivities." He said with a glare at me.

"Yukari, watch him." She nodded and moved over to keep an eye on the skinny man while I surveyed the terrace that formed the roof of Tartarus. It was empty, save for a ring of large black pillars that encircled it.

Takaya laughed weakly. He sounded like he wasn't doing too well. Maybe the blood loss was getting to him. "I'm not going to do anything. I'm not the threat anymore."

I fixed him with a glare. Suddenly Fuuka went pale. "Something is coming…" Moments later, I felt it, along with everyone else on the platform.

It was like a tiny flicker of dread in my chest that slowly grew. I felt my limbs begin to shake as something dark appeared in front of the moon, and slowly grew larger as it approached. "She's here…" I heard Takaya whisper with reverence in his voice.

Nyx looked like an angel done all in black. Four massive wings carried her to the platform, and a black dress that shined like polished battle armor surrounded her. Her face was pale and eyeless, and her mouth seemed to be curled permanently into a twisted smile. She brandished an enormous black greatsword as she landed on the platform.

I couldn't move. Everyone else seemed to be frozen as well, even Takaya. All of us stared at her.

"So… You decided not to heed my warnings. How disappointing." Nyx's voice rang in our ears, though her mouth didn't move. It was a mix between a deep woman's voice and a young man's voice - Ryoji's voice, I realized. Nyx's greatsword dragged menacingly along the floor. "I suppose I should at least commend your stubbornness."

Suddenly the paralyzing dread was gone. I felt like collapsing, and the rest of the group didn't seem to be much better off. Fuuka spoke up in a shaky voice. "A-are you Ryoji…?"

Nyx shook her head. "A part of me was once the person you call Ryoji. He joined me when he served as my gateway into this world. He is gone, now. Like all things, he has succumbed to entropy." I got the sense Nyx was laughing at us. "You will, too, soon. But for now, I feel like I should humor you. Would you like to attempt to kill me?"

"Gladly!" Junpei spat as he lunged at the mocking goddess.

"Junpei, don't!" Akihiko yelled. Junpei didn't stop. His greatsword swung at Nyx's leg.

It shattered like glass as it connected. He barely had time to flinch before an unseen force sent him flying back. Aigis raised her arms and fired at Nyx. The bullets, too, seemed to shatter into nothing against her form. At Nyx's feet, the broken pieces seemingly disintegrated into ash.

"Perhaps you do not understand just what you are facing." Nyx pondered as we stared at her, uncertain of what to do. "I am not some trifling enemy to be slain. _I am the end._ " Her voice boomed as she spoke, and the crippling sense of dread washed over us again. "Allow me to show you the things you are fighting for…"

Her voice faded away as my vision was overtaken by blackness.

* * *

My wrists ached. I opened my eyes to see the eerie green skies of the Dark Hour. I couldn't move. I looked around, and realized I was bound to a cross constructed from metal girders. I recognized this - it was from back when the Chairman betrayed us. Why was I back here?

I looked down and realized something was different. The Chairman and Aigis were missing. My father was already lying dead in the center of the platform. That wasn't the only thing that had changed, I realized. It was utterly silent. I looked around at the other members of SEES. They had their heads hung. None of them were moving.

"What is going on?!" I shouted at nobody. I struggled against my bindings but couldn't break them. I strained as hard as I could, and all I got for my efforts was more pain in my aching wrists. "Is anybody here?" I asked. Nobody responded. "This has to be a dream…" I whispered as I felt myself starting to panic.

"No, Mitsuru… It's the truth." My eyes snapped down to the platform below. My father was standing up. His shirt was still stained with his blood, and he looked pale. Was he alive, or was he dead?

"The truth? What kind of truth is this?" I asked incredulously. "A battle we already won? A night I already lived?"

He shook his head sadly. He didn't look like a dream. He looked completely real. "We didn't win that night, Mitsuru. We lost."

I glared at him. "What are you talking about? You died, but we survived that night and carried on!" I shivered as I stared at him. His look wasn't changing. "I carried on…"

He gave me a sympathetic smile. "I appreciate that you stayed strong for me - but the outcome of this conflict was decided months ago." His smile faded as he stared up at me. "...By us."

I didn't want to believe it. "The twelve shadows? We were manipulated into that! That was the Chairman's doing, not us! We've done everything we could to make up for it!"

My father shook his head. "Ikutsuki wasn't responsible for this. Kirijo hubris was. Koetsu believed he could use the fall. We believed we could trust Ikutsuki. We all thought ourselves infallible. We never questioned our actions."

I shook my head right back at him. "It doesn't matter why it happened! It's not over yet!" I felt myself starting to tear up. "We can beat Nyx!"

He looked down. "How can you expect to beat Nyx if you can't accept responsibility for your actions? What are you fighting for?"

Tears were rolling down my cheeks. "I'm fighting for my friends!"

"What have you ever done for your friends?"

Images flashed unbidden through my mind. Asking Yukari for help. Asking Akihiko for help. Asking Minato for help. Never giving in return. They got steadily worse. Akihiko standing over Shinjiro as he bled out in pursuit of our goals. Yukari sitting in front of a tombstone, just like I had. A young boy with dark blue hair standing next to a burning car wreck with distant eyes.

My father's voice was low and pained. "We are not the heroes of this story, Mitsuru. Kirijo has only ever brought pain to this world."

I felt the pain of his words, and wanted to give up.

Except… something didn't sound right. A small part of me cried out to correct him.

"Am I really responsible for the choices of Koetsu Kirijo?" My father frowned at me. "I don't think I am. I'm not responsible for the lies of Shuji Ikutsuki, either. Being deceived makes me the victim, not the perpetrator. My trust in him was blindness, but it was him who told the lie."

I thought about my friends. "I didn't kill Yukari's father or Minato's parents. I didn't kill Shinjiro. He died to protect us. I helped Minato to recover from his isolation, Yukari is my best friend, and I've helped and supported Akihiko for years." I slowly raised my head to look my father in the eyes.

My father crossed his arms and stared at me. "That's not the Kirijo way…" He seemed perplexed, but intrigued.

"We're not gods. We can't anticipate everything." I frowned as I remembered how my father had died. He seemed to be thinking the same thing as he looked up at me. "We're humans, and humans make mistakes. The only thing we can do is try to atone for them."

He smirked at me. "And your way of atoning for what you've done is trying to kill a god?"

I felt myself starting to smile back at him as my tears dried. "Whatever it takes to see tomorrow."

* * *

My senses suddenly returned to me. I was back on the platform again, facing Nyx. She seemed to be watching me. "Ah, another one has found her resolve."

I looked around and saw Minato and Aigis standing over me, watching me with concern. I realized the rest of SEES was on their knees, staring into space with unseeing eyes. I didn't see Takaya anywhere. Were they seeing something like what I had? "We can't wake them up…" Aigis said worriedly.

I slowly got to my feet and moved over to Akihiko's side. He didn't react when I touched his shoulder. "It's not your fault…" I told him quietly.

A moment later he took a breath, and his eyes relaxed as collapsed forward, bracing himself against the floor with his hands. "Shinji…" He said weakly.

I glared at Nyx. She was still standing there, looking down on us all. Untouched. Invincible. "You can't convince us not to resist you!"

I heard what seemed like a sigh from her. "So arrogant. There is no resisting me. All I'm doing is humoring you. You wanted to 'fight' me, after all."

My mind raced for answer. We couldn't attack her. If she felt like it, she could even keep us from moving, or trap us in our own heads. How did you stand against something like that?

Around me, the others began to recover. Fuuka, Yukari, Junpei, Ken and Koromaru all gradually came back to their senses from their trance-like states.

Nyx seemed to have gotten what she wanted. "You truly are a remarkable bunch. It was interesting to see the things that gave you your resolve." Her voice almost seemed a little sad as she continued. "Perhaps if there had been more people like you in this world, it wouldn't have needed cleansing."

"But now, it's time." I heard the bell tolling from Tartarus beneath us. Suddenly, the dread from before returned in full force, only worse than before. We were forced to the floor as the weight of Nyx's sheer will pinned us down.

Nyx quickly rose into the sky, raising her sword and pointing it towards the full moon. A beam shot from the tip to connect the two. "W-what the hell?" I heard Junpei manage as we were left helpless to watch.

The moon… opened up. I don't know how else to describe it. Whatever kind of container it was, Nyx was the key, and it began descending towards us as it opened wider. I realized that at the center of it was an eye.

Was this really the end? Had we been doomed from the start? It didn't feel fair. Nyx was impossibly powerful - we hadn't even been able to touch her. We were playthings. Was that all we were? I could think of nothing else as I watched our doom approach.

The ground began to shake. The moon drew closer. I could hear the other members of SEES beginning to panic.

And then, something else happened.

My eyes were drawn to Minato as he began to glow with a strange blue light. A moment later, he stood up. It seemed like he was no longer being inhibited by Nyx's power. He stared at his hands in confusion for a moment before looking up at Nyx. Then he began to rise up into the air, drifting toward her.

"Minato… D-don't go…" was all I could think to say as I watched him drift towards what could only be his death.

He glanced back at me with an odd smile. I could almost imagine him saying it - "I'm our wild-card, right?"

He drifted up and up, past Nyx, and disappeared into the moon. "Where the hell did he go?" Junpei asked helplessly.

I didn't know. Everything was falling apart. I didn't understand anything that was going on. I wanted Minato back. I wanted to live. I wanted to see Spring…

Suddenly, everything went white.

* * *

I woke up in front of the school.

The school. Not Tartarus.

Tartarus was gone. Tartarus was gone? The Dark Hour had ended, and we were still alive.

I struggled to process this. Had we won? How?

I slowly got to my feet. It was still dark out. The rest of SEES was scattered around me in a similar state of burgeoning consciousness. Everyone but Minato.

Akihiko got up with confusion on his face. "...Did we win?" He asked. Nobody seemed to have an answer for him. "What the hell happened?" He asked incredulously.

Suddenly, Yukari spoke up. "Wait, someone's coming from the school…" We all looked where she was pointing. I recognized their figure instantly.

"Minato…" I said, my eyes widening. I rushed over to him. He looked shaky. I put his arm over my shoulders to support him. "What happened?" I asked him.

He stared at me for a long moment. He looked very tired. "I made a bargain."

I stared back at him. "What kind of bargain?"

He laughed weakly. "A bad one…" He closed his eyes and his body went limp. I struggled to bring him gently down to the floor. For a moment, I thought the worst, but his breathing never stopped. He was unconscious. The others approached.

"Is he okay…?" Junpei asked.

I frowned as I looked at Minato. "I don't know." I looked up at Gekkoukan. Tartarus had been here tonight. If Nyx had won, there would be nothing here now. Things had definitely not gone according to her plans. So why didn't I feel reassured? "...But I don't think we've seen the end of this."


	7. Divergence

I sat at the desk in my room, vexing over my words. My pen scrawled out a few lines, then crossed them out just as quickly. _No, that won't do._ My eyes roved back over the page I'd been staring at for the last hour. It was covered with scribbled ideas and half-written sentences, most of which I'd come up with and then rejected in the same minute.

I glanced at the screen of my phone. February 16th, 2010. 9:53 PM. I sighed wearily. A little over two weeks until graduation, and I still hadn't written my Valedictory address. Why was this proving so difficult? Hadn't my other speeches up until now come to me easily? I set my pen aside and set my head in my hands, thinking back on the school year that had gotten me here.

It had been a quiet year, I reflected. Not much had happened. Surprisingly little, in fact. My brow furrowed as I realized I could recall virtually nothing of interest that had happened during this year. There were tests, and student council meetings, and… and my father had died. I remembered brooding about that back during the trip to Kyoto. One of my underclassmen had helped me get over that. I made a mental note to try talking to her again.

Maybe I could write something about my father, something about persevering through hardship. It was a place to start, at least. I nodded to myself as I took up my pen, grabbed a new sheet of paper and began to draft again. Slowly my creative process began to flow again, and for a long while I simply wrote.

A few hours later, I set my pen down again, looking over the several pages of material I'd drafted out for my speech in that time. I grimaced as I read through some of it - It wasn't exactly revolutionary. Still, it would get the job done if I polished it some, and I could feel the relief run through me as I stretched my fingers and glanced at the phone again. 12:03 AM. The time had really flown by...

I rose from my seat, a little uncomfortable after having sat for so long, and considered that I should probably get to bed. Just as I thought that, however, a knock sounded at the door. I wondered to myself who could be visiting at this hour as I made my way over to find out. I felt a rush of embarrassment as I opened the door and saw who was on the other side.

"Sorry to bother you so late, Mitsuru…" Minato offered apologetically as he smiled at me. I smiled sheepishly back at him. That was one more thing this year had to offer, at least. I wouldn't be writing any speeches about him, but Minato had definitely changed my senior year for the better.

"It's fine, Minato… What do you need?" I gave him a look of concern as I opened the door the rest of the way.

"I'd just like to talk." He explained. His smile held, though it looked strained.

I felt a little worried as I stood back to allow him in. "Well, you know you're always welcome here." I replied. He gave me a grateful nod as he entered and promptly sat down on one of the couches arranged to either side of the coffee table.

"Thanks, Mitsuru…" He said with a small sigh.

I watched him as I moved over to sit in the spot next to him. "What's wrong?"

His eyes flickered down to the floor for a moment before they tracked back up to me. "This is going to sound silly, but… I think I'm having trouble with my memory."

I flinched as I recalled my own troubled recollections from earlier that evening. "Trouble with your memory?" I asked as I tried to keep the worry off my face.

He nodded seriously. "Yeah. It's been bothering me for the past two weeks… I feel like nothing happened this school year, but I just... _know_ that's not true. Have you been feeling that at all?" His expression was simultaneously frustrated and confused.

I paled as he recited my thoughts back at me. "...Yes, I have been feeling that." I admitted after a moment. "I'm not sure what to make of it, though. Maybe it really was just a boring school year."

He frowned. "I'm not sure…" he was quiet for a moment before speaking up again. "How did we meet?"

I opened my mouth to respond, then closed it as I realized I wasn't entirely certain. After a moment, I struck upon it. "Ah! We met during the Kyoto trip, when you snuck into the hot springs with those two other boys." I grinned at him as I remembered that odd scene. It wasn't how I would've anticipated I'd meet someone so important to me.

I felt my smile fading at the continued uncertainty on his face. "Are you sure? That does sort of make sense, but… we lived in the same dorm before that. Wouldn't we have met earlier?" His look of confusion only grew. "In fact, why do we live in the same dorm? There doesn't seem to be any organization to this place. Boys, girls, second-years, third-years…"

His reasoning made sense, and I stared at my feet as I tried and failed to remember a reason for it. "I'm… really not sure, Minato. I admit it's strange, but… I'm not really unhappy things turned out this way, either." I smiled at him after a moment's hesitation. "Regardless of how it happened, I met you, and now we can be happy together."

The look of upset remained on his face for a moment longer before he seemed to shake it off and smiled back at me. "I suppose you're right. I guess it doesn't really matter." He leaned back against the couch as he rubbed his eyes with a sigh. "On that note, I'm sorry we haven't spent much time together lately. I think the end-of-year stress is getting to me. I'm always exhausted…"

I shook my head. "Don't worry about it. The school year will be over soon, and then you can rest as long as you want." I winked at him. "I think I can wait until then if that's what you need."

"Thanks again, Mitsuru…" He said with a yawn. "I should probably go back to my room and sleep…"

I took his hand in mine. "If you're feeling guilty, though, I'd appreciate it if you'd stay a little longer." My cheeks heated as I spoke.

He laughed softly and nodded. "If you insist."

"I do insist." I laughed with him as I leaned my head on his shoulder.

It was late, and we were both tired and happy together. We passed the time with quiet words and comfortable silences until we both fell asleep.

* * *

A few days later came the last meeting of the Student Council as we attempted to sort out the details surrounding graduation. I presided over the chaos in my usual role as president. "Chihiro. Do you have the list of guest speakers I asked for?" I stared at the bespectacled girl sitting at the table in front of me.

She glanced up at me, a panicked look on her face. "W-what? When did you ask me for that?"

I sighed and pressed my hand against my forehead as I nursed an oncoming headache. "Two days ago. Did you forget so quickly?"

She nodded, looking flustered. "I don't know… I've been busy helping plan the budget for next year." She stared up at me with frustration on her face. "Why are you even asking me for that, anyways? I'm the treasurer, that's not my job…"

I glared at her for a moment before I was distracted by a tap on my shoulder. "I got it for you, miss president." I nodded at the young man as he handed me a sheet of printed paper with the information I'd requested.

"Thank you, Odagiri. Good work." Chihiro quickly looked away, and I quietly dropped the matter as we all went back to work.

In the end, we managed to sort out the mess that was graduation. I waved goodbye as the others left, staying behind myself to put away the last of our things before going. The halls were relatively empty now that school had been out for more than an hour, and only a few students passed me by on my way out.

This made it all the easier to notice a familiar face as I neared the exit. "Oh, hello. Takeba, right?" I asked as I slowed down to approach her. She seemed to be going through her locker, and shut it as I neared.

"Oh. Mitsuru-senpai. It's been awhile." She replied, surprise written on her face. "Didn't I tell you to call me Yukari back in Kyoto?" She chided me with a small smile.

I smiled apologetically back at her as I nodded. "Sorry. Bad habit. Hello, Yukari. What's kept you here so long after class?"

"Archery practice…" She seemed embarrassed to admit it.

I blinked a little in surprise. "Archery?" I felt my smile widen a little further. "That's really quite interesting. I practice fencing, myself."

Yukari looked surprised at that, but seemed to calm down a bit, too. "Really? That _is_ interesting." She laughed. "Archery isn't exactly the most useful thing to practice, but I really do enjoy it."

I nodded seriously. "It doesn't have to be conventionally useful to be worth doing." I thought for a moment as I glanced at the doors. "You know, I think we live in the same dorm. Do you want to walk back together?"

The look of surprise returned to her face for another moment before she replied. "That does sound fun, actually. Let's go!"

We went out the doors together, slowly getting to know each other. It felt oddly satisfying, like I had been missing it. I quietly mused on this fact as we headed down the walkway towards the gates.

Someone passed us by. Their bright yellow scarf, disturbed by the wind, brushed against my arm, and I slowed down again as something tugged at my memory. I stopped in my tracks after a moment and turned around, but whoever it was had disappeared.

"Is everything alright, Senpai?" Yukari tapped my shoulder, and I turned to see her looking at me with a confused expression.

I shook my head as I smiled at her once more. "No, everything's fine. Let's head home." I dismissed my odd thoughts as we left through the open gates.

* * *

Graduation day came all too quickly, and the students all gathered in the auditorium to see the senior class off. I sat on the stage listening to the speakers as they proceeded one by one through their speeches, just as we'd rehearsed. My thoughts were elsewhere. Talking to Yukari had stirred my worries over my memory again. I felt like I should know her already, and yet we were only just starting to be friends...

Eventually the principal stepped up to the podium, and I forced those thoughts out of my head as I straightened my back and readied myself to stand.

"...And now, your Valedictorian and Student Council president, miss Mitsuru Kirijo!" I rose to light applause from the assembled students, and moved to the podium, taking a deep breath as I looked over the crowd. Most of them looked bored, though I saw Yukari smiling at me. I quickly smiled back at her before starting my address.

"Thank you all. As you may remember, I started this year by telling you all to seize the moment - that your time here at Gekkoukan High would pass before you knew it. For many of you, I'm sure that proved to be true, and I hope you made the most of your short time here. I myself learned a valuable lesson this year about how important every moment is. As many of you know, my father passed away earlier this year due to illness…"

Something seemed to click in my head. Illness. My father had died due to illness? An image flashed through my mind - my father, smiling at me as he bled to death from a gunshot wound to his chest. Dozens more followed it. A lifetime of fighting shadows. Irreplaceable bonds formed with my allies. An impossible battle against a god of death - a battle that we'd won, somehow.

My senses came back to me and I realized I had stopped speaking. People were beginning to murmur in the crowd. I'd never stopped in the middle of a speech before. I looked at Yukari. She was sitting close to Junpei and Fuuka. Akihiko was a few rows away, with the seniors. They all looked confused, or disinterested. Did they not remember…?

I took a few shaky breaths as I recalled a promise I had made. The stares of all assembled bored into me from every angle as I leaned into the microphone. "I'm sorry to cut this short… but I need to go somewhere." I said simply as I stepped away from the podium and off the stage.

"M-miss Kirijo? Where are you going?" The flustered questions of the principal followed me as I made my way past the rows of students towards the exit. I glanced Yukari's way one more time. The look of confusion remained. None of my former teammates rose to follow me. I left the room and made my way to the roof.

* * *

There were two people waiting for me when I got there. Aigis was sitting down, and beside her Minato was lying still, spread out across the rest of the bench. When she saw me she quickly rose with an upset look on her face as she glanced down at him. "Mitsuru… Minato is not well…" She sounded like she was close to crying.

I rushed over to him. He was deathly pale. "What happened?" I asked, having trouble keeping my own voice steady as I set one hand on his chest and another in front of his mouth. His heartbeat was slow. His breathing was shallow and unsteady. "M-Minato! Wake up!" I pleaded with him. He didn't stir.

Aigis stood over me, looking miserable. "I approached him this morning, since we had planned to all meet today. He looked ill then, but seemed to remember as well, and agreed to come with me. When we got here he was exhausted… he slipped into this state soon after and seems to be getting worse." She glanced at the stairwell. "Is… is anyone else coming?"

I shook my head after a moment. "I don't think they remember…" I said shakily. It was a struggle not to panic as I watched Minato struggling to breathe in a restless slumber. "Why is this happening…?" I asked despondently to nobody in particular. "I thought we were going to see spring together…" I could feel my eyes starting to grow wet.

"Maybe I can help you." A soft male voice came from nearby, and I quickly turned my head to glance towards the stairwell. I hadn't heard anyone come up. It was a young man in the school's uniform, with handsome features, slicked back hair, and a bright yellow scarf blowing in the afternoon breeze.

Aigis had her guns pointed at him in a flash. "You." She snarled.

He took a step back, raising his hands in surrender. "Woah. I'm not here to cause trouble…"

I slowly rose to my feet, staring at him in utter confusion. "Ryoji Mochizuki…" I muttered. My head swam.

Aigis seemed to be shaking with anger as she glared at Ryoji. "Are you the cause of this?" She barked, making a tiny gesture towards Minato.

Ryoji shook his head frantically. "I'm not! Please, give me a chance to explain."

Aigis tensed and grit her teeth. "I don't believe you, shadow."

This was getting dangerous quickly. I took a step between them, giving Aigis an imploring look. "Aigis… If he's here, it's for a reason. He might be the only person who can help us right now…"

The robot girl was quiet for a moment before slowly lowering her weapons. "He's dangerous…" She said in a low voice as she continued to glare at him over my shoulder.

I sighed with relief as I turned around and eyed him critically. "Tell us what you know."

Ryoji's shoulders sagged as Aigis momentarily let him off the hook. He seemed just as relieved. "Thank you, Mitsuru." He took a deep breath before continuing. "Okay. So you know that Nyx is gone, and that the Dark Hour is too, yes?" Aigis and I glanced at each other for a moment before nodding at him. "Good. But do you know _why_ those things are gone? How you beat Nyx?"

I frowned at him. "No. We don't." I admitted, "Minato simply called it a 'bargain' he'd made. We forgot everything before he could be pushed to explain it."

Ryoji's eyes briefly left mine as I spoke. "Minato… sealed Nyx away inside himself." My eyes widened as he continued. "I don't know how he acquired the power to do this. Maybe it has something to do with the time he spent carrying me around inside him."

I stared at him. "So… Nyx is… inside him?"

He nodded seriously. "Yes… and that's a very bad thing for Minato. If having me inside him robbed him of his emotions and much of his humanity, having _Nyx_ inside of him will, well…" He gestured at Minato, who was still lying almost motionless on the bench.

Aigis spoke up from behind me. "That is unacceptable." Ryoji looked away with a depressed frown.

I closed my eyes as I tried to process all this. Minato was dying. My friends didn't remember me. But it seemed like we'd won. Something else occurred to me to ask. "Ryoji… how are you here? If you're part of Nyx, and Nyx is sealed inside Minato, shouldn't you be trapped, too? Didn't you fuse with her?"

Ryoji looked back at me, and I could see the discomfort in his expression as he nodded. "That's the other thing I need to tell you about." His gaze slowly moved to Minato again. "Something is wrong with the seal. It's like… there's a crack. Nyx is leaking out, ever so slowly." He nodded, apparently satisfied with the comparison.

"I slowly regained my identity and my memories once I was inside him. That pretty quickly separated me from the rest of Nyx, and I was one of the first parts to escape." He continued. "I don't think I'm connected to her anymore. She doesn't need me to come into this world now, since she's already, well… here."

A shiver ran down my spine. "Does that mean… Nyx is coming back?"

He looked grim. "At this rate, yes. She will eventually return."

So we hadn't won after all… "Can you help us at all? You're the most powerful shadow, aren't you?"

He smiled sadly at me. "I'm not Death anymore. Nyx siphoned away most of my power when I joined her. I'm a pretty severely diminished version of myself now…" He sighed. "But I'll do what I can. I think I can stabilize Minato." He said, taking a tentative step closer.

Aigis's guns snapped up to point at him again, and he froze. I frowned back at her. "Aigis… If what he says is true, we really can't turn him down right now."

It took Aigis much longer to respond this time. "If you hurt him in any way…" She said menacingly as she reluctantly lowered her weapons one more time.

Ryoji nodded as he moved to kneel by Minato's side. He put his hands over the boy's chest, and they slowly began to glow with a faint blue light. "I promise.. He will come to no harm under my care." As I watched, the rise and fall of Minato's chest began to steady. I felt a rush of relief, and had to look away as I bit back tears. Perhaps he would be okay…

Ryoji's voice came to me from one side. "I think I can get him to a good spot here, but we need to take him back to your dorm. There is more I need to explain, and we're not in a great place for it."

I looked at Aigis. She looked reluctant as ever. "You know what I'm going to say…" I said sadly.

She fixed Ryoji with one last glare before nodding at me. "Let's go."

* * *

With some effort, we brought Minato back to the dorm, and took him to his room. Ryoji sat next to the bed, his hands still glowing as he continued to keep Minato stable. Aigis and I stood to either side of him, watching with concerned eyes. "How is he doing…?" I asked.

Ryoji heaved a sigh, but otherwise stayed still. "He's improving, but… he's going to reach a standstill soon. He won't wake up as he is now."

I nodded slowly. I wanted him to wake up. There were so many things I had left to say to him. I forced those thoughts aside as I turned to Ryoji. "What did you need to tell us?"

He closed his eyes. "You're not going to like hearing this, but it's better if you know now." He opened his eyes again and stared down at Minato. "Right now, we're in a lose-lose situation. The crack in the seal is tiny. Nyx is escaping slowly, but there's too much of her left inside him for him to survive. At this rate, I'll run out of energy to support him before enough of her leaves his body for him to survive on his own."

I stared at Minato with him. "Is he going to die?" I asked. I was surprised at how calmly I was able to say the words.

"You… have a choice." I grinned humorlessly hearing that. The words were very familiar coming out of Ryoji's mouth. "I can do one of two things. I can patch up the crack in the seal. The parts of Nyx that have already escaped will cause some trouble, but they'll eventually collapse without her support. The rest of her will stay inside Minato, and he'll die. Nyx won't come back."

I nodded again. "...and option two?"

Ryoji grimaced. "I tear the seal open wider. Nyx comes out faster. I can stabilize Minato until enough of her is out for him to stay alive. Minato lives, but, well…" He closed his eyes again. "You're already familiar with the consequences of that. I don't think I'll be able to mend the seal once it's torn further open, either."

I stared at the floor. I didn't have an answer to that. Ryoji seemed to understand. "You don't have to pick right now. I can keep this up for at least a day or two. Take time to make your decision. It's an important one…" He offered. He sounded no more enthusiastic about it than I felt.

It took me a long moment to respond to him. "Thank you…" I said, giving Minato a lingering look. He seemed so fragile right now. He'd given almost everything of himself to protect us. It hurt my heart as I turned to walk away. I glanced at Aigis as she didn't move to follow me.

She was staring at Ryoji. "I do not want to leave Minato alone with him."

I sighed. "Aigis, please…"

She shook her head vigorously, crossing her arms as she glared at me. "This is too much!"

Ryoji spoke up again. His voice was quiet, sad. "Aigis… fighting you ten years ago was the worst decision of my life. I wish I'd had the awareness to realize that back then." He slowly looked up at her. "I know it's difficult to trust me… but I don't want to hurt you or anyone else anymore. Please give me a chance to atone."

Aigis flinched, and she looked away from him as she seemed to contemplate his plea. "...As I said before - If you hurt him, you will regret it." She finally replied. She stood there, watching him for another few seconds before turning on her heel and moving to follow me out of the room.

* * *

I sat in bed that evening, wrestling with my thoughts.

Nyx will return, or Minato will die. Nyx will return, or Minato will die. How could I make a choice like that? It was the choice in December all over again. I'd barely started my life with Minato. I'd promised to see spring with him. Letting him die would destroy me. It already felt like I was falling apart as I'd watched him struggle to breathe…

But I couldn't let Nyx return, either. She would bring about the end of the world. Letting her loose just to save Minato was selfish. Could I really live with myself if I made that choice? No matter what I did, it seemed like I was going to suffer forever for what I chose. I almost wanted to go back to forgetting everything. These troubled thoughts carried me to sleep.

I had strange dreams.

I was in a dark hallway. I couldn't see anything in the blackness. Slowly I turned around, and realized there was something else. A dark blue door stood before me. It seemed to be inviting me in. I couldn't resist its calling as I grabbed the doorknob and opened it.

I stepped through it into a room that resembled a lounge built into a giant cage elevator. All the furniture was done in shades of dark blue. In the center of the room, there was a low table, flanked on either side by a comfortable-looking chair.

In the chair furthest from me sat a man who looked incredibly peculiar. He was dressed in an exquisite suit, but that was the only normal thing about him. His nose was incredibly long, like a dagger sticking out of his face. His eyes seemed to bulge out of their sockets, and his bushy eyebrows seemed almost like they extended off his face.

He wore a toothy smile as he stared at me. "Hello, and welcome to the Velvet Room. I am Igor. Why don't you have a seat?"

This was definitely the oddest dream I'd had in a long while. I shrugged, and complied with his request, taking the seat across from him. It was remarkably comfortable. "So… Why am I here?" I asked him.

His smile persisted. "Good! Straight to the point. I like that in a guest." He nodded as he spread his arms. "You are here because you were invited. You were invited because you have a special destiny, that only recently manifested." He paused, and tapped his chin thoughtfully as he watched me. "To be honest, I was not expecting you."

I was having trouble understanding what he was trying to tell me. "A special destiny?" I stared at him. "Why weren't you expecting me?"

Igor leaned back in his chair as he explained. "Normally, my guests are a very specific type of person. Someone with the rare power to carry multiple Personas. I usually offer them my most common service, that of fusing their collected Personas together to create stronger ones." His bulging eyes never left me. It made me uncomfortable. "You are not like them. You have only one Persona."

I frowned at him. Had he helped Minato, too, at some point? "So what _is_ special about me?"

He laughed. It was an odd sound. It seemed like a distorted version of the real thing. "I'm not entirely sure! All I know is that you have undergone some very serious changes in recent times, and as a consequence, your Persona, too, has changed. It now contains the potential for something truly magnificent. What that something is, however, I can only guess."

"So… you called me here just to tell me that my Persona might be able to do something special at some point?" I narrowed my eyes at him. I felt like I was being sold snake-oil by a smooth-talking con artist.

Igor shook his head seriously. "No. I called you here because I know how you can unlock your Persona's potential. It's quite simple, really. Personas are an expression of the facade you use to endure life's hardships. One of the simplest things that strengthen that facade is the bonds of friendship." He winked at me. I'm not sure how he managed to close his eyelids around those eyes. "To unlock this hidden power, you need simply establish some social links."

I looked away for a moment as I pondered that. "Social links…? So my Persona will get stronger as I make friends?"

The long-nosed man nodded. "Exactly! It's as simple as that. Make friends - establish social links - and your Persona will grow strong. Then, its true power will be revealed! When the time comes, we will meet again to discuss whatever that power ends up being."

I wasn't sure I wanted to come back here again. "If you say so…" I said noncommittally. He simply smiled at me. My vision started to go white, and I felt myself waking up.

* * *

My eyes opened. I saw the ceiling of my room. I was awake again. I slowly sat up, rubbing my forehead. What a strange dream that had been. I stared at the clock on the wall. It was morning. Aigis and I would need to make our decision soon. I felt a little sick. I decided to get up and look for Aigis.

It didn't take long to find her. She was standing at the end of the second floor hallway, pacing in front of the door to Minato's room. I frowned at the expression on her face. She looked lost and afraid. "Hello, Aigis…" I greeted her quietly as I approached her.

She glanced up at me without smiling. It seemed she couldn't muster any cheer now. "Hello, Mitsuru. I have been contemplating the question of what to do, and cannot arrive at an answer."

I sighed. "Neither can I. It's a very difficult choice…" I stared at the floor as I commiserated with her.

When I looked back up at her, she was watching the door to Minato's room. "I hate leaving Minato with him."

I frowned at her. "Ryoji's position is a hard one to understand, but I feel like he's given us enough reasons at this point to trust him. He's had any number of opportunities to hurt us."

Aigis was clenching her hands into fists over and over. She wouldn't look me in the eye. "He is a shadow. I was built to destroy shadows." She finally looked at me, and I could see the frustration in her eyes. "He apologizes for that fight ten years ago, but he can never undo the damage he has done since. He is a shadow, and he always will be."

I shook my head. "You have to let that go at some point. When you fought him on the Moonlight Bridge back in December, he could've killed you and the rest of us. Instead, he incapacitated you and _warned_ the rest of us about a greater danger. He's on our side now, regardless of his past."

She was quiet for a moment. "He's… dangerous…" She protested. Her voice didn't have the conviction it did before.

I sighed and stepped past her to lean against the door. "We're getting sidetracked. We need to make a decision."

Aigis nodded sadly as she dropped the subject. "I don't know what to do. Minato sacrificed himself to seal Nyx. It seems like it would be going against his wish to free her and save him. But at the same time… I want to protect him. I have spent so much of my life trying to make up for what I did to him ten years ago… Letting him die feels like the worst kind of failure."

I leaned my head back and watched the ceiling. "Do you think we can beat Nyx, Aigis?"

I heard her pacing again. "I don't know. The last time we fought her, it seemed like we had no chance at all to defeat her… and then, we won." I looked down at her, and she shook her head uncertainly. "I really do not know, Mitsuru."

I closed my eyes as I recalled the battle. It had been a hopeless fight, indeed. We probably couldn't win it again.

But then I recalled all the time I'd spent with Minato. All the hope he'd brought back into my life. He'd very quickly become one of the most important things to me. Letting him die might be the worst thing I could do. I opened my eyes and stared at Aigis. "I don't think I can let Minato die if I have the chance to avoid it."

Aigis hesitated for a moment before responding. "If you're willing to fight for him… I am too. I will follow your lead." I watched the uncertainty in her eyes slowly turn to determination.

I nodded, and stepped away from the door to open it.

Ryoji was still leaning over Minato as we stepped inside. He looked worse for wear. He was shaking ever so slightly, and I could see the sweat beading on his hands and face. "Welcome back… Have you made your decision?" He laughed weakly. It wasn't a happy sound. "I'm sorry I'm always putting you in these situations. I must seem like the worst kind of monster…"

I saw Aigis eyeing him. I turned to him a moment later as I answered him. "We've made our decision, Ryoji. We want to save Minato."

He nodded, the motion briefly intensifying the shaking in his body. "...And you understand all the consequences that come with that?"

I glanced at Aigis. "We do." She replied for me.

Ryoji smiled a little at that. "Rebellious as ever. Very well then. I guess it's time to tear open the great seal…"

I felt myself smiling a little too. "We'll face whatever comes together."


	8. Begin Again

"You may want to stand back. I've never really done this before, so I'm not sure what kind of energy it might release." Ryoji warned us as he leaned a little further over Minato's unconscious form.

I took a few steps back. Aigis fidgeted for a beat, eyeing Ryoji again, before following suit. "I'm watching you." She replied as she narrowed her eyes at him.

I heard Ryoji sigh. He went quiet and closed his eyes, and as I watched, the glow in his hands grew brighter. The connection between him and Minato slowly became visible, resembling a blue-green tether of some silken substance.

Ryoji tensed, and the tether went taut. Minato let out a pained sound in his sleep, and beneath his voice I heard a low hum grow steadily louder. It kept rising until I thought about covering my ears. Just as I was about to, it disappeared to be replaced by a single, resonant thud, like someone flicking a microphone. I shivered involuntarily as I felt my hair trying to stand on end.

The room was momentarily filled with the blue light emanating from Ryoji's hands. I distantly heard Minato cry out again. When my vision returned, Aigis was gripping Ryoji's shoulder tightly enough to make him visibly uncomfortable, and she was glaring hotly at him as the tension seemed to fade from his body.

"Aigis… let him go." She complied after some hesitation and with a glance at Minato, who was resting quietly once again.

"Minato was in pain. I was concerned." She explained, flashing another glare towards Ryoji before settling down.

I heaved a sigh as I turned my attention to our would-be physician. "Did it work?"

Ryoji was breathing heavily, and it took him a moment to respond as he rubbed his shoulder with a wince. "Yes… it worked. The seal's been torn open significantly wider. I'm sorry I couldn't make it entirely painless for him…" He said quietly, his eyes flickering in Aigis's direction. She ignored him.

I frowned at that. "Will he be okay?"

He stared at Minato for a second, evidently seeing something I couldn't, before responding. "He should be. I'll, uh, need to keep stabilizing him for a bit until he's through the worst of it, but he should be able to wake up and start recovering soon…" he sighed again. "I just worry about what kind of world he's going to wake up to."

I nodded sadly, eyeing Ryoji as I came closer once more. He looked like he was running on empty - sweat covering his face, hands shaky, and breath unsteady. I had to wonder how much this was taking out of him. "Are _you_ going to be okay?" I asked.

He looked at me with a bit of surprise on his face before slowly smiling. "Yeah… yeah, I should be alright. I just need to pace myself, that's all…" he replied. He sounded just a little scared.

"Good. We still need you for now." Aigis's voice was still cold as she spoke, and the smile slowly faded from Ryoji's face as he turned to face Minato again.

"Right… I'll get back to it, then. I'll let you know when he'll be alright on his own…" he glanced at me once more over his shoulder. "I should be able to update you on the Nyx situation then, too."

I nodded at him as he put his hands over Minato and went to work again. "Stay safe, Ryoji…" I said as I gave Minato one last look on my way to the door. I could only hope he'd be alright. Aigis didn't follow me out, yet again. I gave her a meaningful look. She stared me down. "Just please don't kill him, okay, Aigis?"

She looked from me to Ryoji, who seemed to be lost in concentration now. "As long as he behaves."

I shook my head and stepped out.

I made my way to my room, glancing at the clock as I entered. It was still morning, getting towards afternoon. As I passed my mirror, I realized I was still wearing my uniform from school. That gave me pause for a few reasons.

The last few days had been so hectic. It felt like I was working with SEES again, trying to cobble together plan after plan to fight shadows and save the world. It was stressful, and part of me wanted to scream, or cry, or take a week-long nap. But another part of me was quietly reveling in the challenge. I'd grown up with this burden, and whether I liked it or not, this was my element. I could work like this.

Still… I frowned at myself in the mirror as I looked over my uniform. Things were different now, too. I wasn't in high school anymore. I had a future to plan, assuming we could stop Nyx again. I wasn't going to be wearing this uniform ever again. SEES was no more, as well. Nobody remembered the dark hour but for a tiny handful of people, two of whom weren't even human.

My father was gone. Minato was in dire straits. The Kirijo group had been seriously damaged by my choices back in January, and our only source of information on shadows now was Ryoji. Despite all my experience with difficult situations, I felt discouraged. We needed resources. We needed a plan.

I took a shower and got dressed, mulling things over along the way. It took me longer than I'd have liked to pick what to wear. Yet again I was reminded of where my weaknesses lied. I looked at myself in the mirror once more. The girl who stared back at me was definitely Mitsuru Kirijo, but there were clear changes, too.

My stance was more relaxed. My gaze was less intense. I'd been getting a bit more sun in the last few months going out with Minato. A dozen little changes came together to show me someone who'd grown considerably since her father's death. Was I my own person, now? I guess that remained to be seen.

I frowned at my reflection as an idea popped into my head. I wandered around my room until I stumbled upon what I needed - a small, bright yellow ribbon. It reminded me of Ryoji's scarf. I'd probably bought it with Minato at some point, but it was such an insignificant little thing that I honestly couldn't remember. I returned to the mirror, and carefully gathered my hair behind my head before tying it back into a tail with the ribbon.

I turned this way and that, examining myself. I felt a little flustered - I hadn't tied my hair up since I was a child. Similarly, I probably hadn't made any stylistic decisions about my appearance in about as long. Still… it didn't look bad. It was different. I was different. I gradually smiled at the image of myself staring back at me. It was a start.

* * *

I left my room a little later in the day. I'd spent too long brooding on Nyx and Minato and myself. I needed some fresh air, I'd decided, and with that I went downstairs to the lounge. It was mostly empty - I could assume most of the residents of the dorm were off enjoying their break now that the school year was over. The only person there was Akihiko, staring into space as he leaned against the wall.

My walk could wait a little. I approached him with a wave. "Good afternoon, Aki-...er, Sanada."

He blinked as he was stirred from his thoughts, turning to look at me. "Oh. Hey, uh, Mitsuru." He frowned. "You don't mind if I call you that, do you? We were in the same year, after all."

It seemed like he'd missed my little slip-up. "No, that's fine. Would you mind me calling you Akihiko?"

He shook his head with a smile. "I'd prefer it, honestly. I'm not a formal guy." He was quiet for a moment before his smile faded. "Did you need something?" He asked.

I glanced at the front door, then back at him. "It looks like you're not really doing anything right now. I was about to take a walk… would you like to join me?" I offered in reply.

He seemed a little surprised at the offer, but nodded quickly. "Sure, I could probably use the company…"

With that, we headed outside into the March afternoon. The sun was shining, but the winter chill still hung in the air, reinforced whenever the wind blew. I was grateful for the comfort of my coat as it stirred my hair. I glanced at Akihiko and realized he had that distant look in his eyes again as he walked alongside me. "What's on your mind?" I asked him after a few seconds of uncomfortable silence.

He glanced my way, frowning. "I guess I'm thinking about myself." He slowed down a bit as he seemed to focus on me. "We haven't really talked much before, have we?"

I frowned back at him. He really didn't remember, then. "I guess not." I replied sadly.

"I thought so." A small smile crossed his features. "It's understandable, though. The only things we really have in common are our school and our age. And our dorm, I guess." He seemed a little perplexed as he considered that, but brushed it off easily enough.

I felt my frown growing deeper. Was that really all we shared outside of SEES? "Nothing else?"

He gave me a bemused look. "Do you have something in mind? I can't think of anything." He laughed a little at that. "Then again, I don't know you at all. Maybe you're totally different outside school." I saw him eyeing my hair. "You certainly do seem different now from the student council president I've been seeing all year."

My smile slowly began to return. "I'm gradually getting away from that. It helps that I'm not in student council anymore, as of yesterday." I met his eyes for a moment. "I'd like to be your friend, Akihiko."

He paused briefly at that, but his smile persisted as he responded. "Wow. Direct." He shook his head disbelievingly. "How can I say no to that?"

"You can't." I replied. "Why don't you tell me a bit about yourself?"

He sighed a little and nodded. "Gotta start somewhere, I guess." He turned to stare ahead of us as we walked. "There's not a whole lot to tell. I'm an orphan. That's why I'm staying here at the dorm instead of with family during the break. I am, or I guess, I _was_ the captain of the boxing team back at Gekkoukan high. The best of the best." He smiled to himself at that. "But, uhm… that's about it."

He sounded a bit frustrated. He hadn't mentioned Shinji, either. "Is something wrong?" I asked.

He frowned as he looked at the floor, watching our feet. "Well… I guess I just feel a little lost, is all. I don't really know where I'm going from here." He was watching his hands now as he curled and stretched his fingers over and over again. "I feel like I spent all of my time training or fighting. It's kind of odd. I barely remember actually going to school." He gave me a sheepish smile after a moment. "Not that I was a bad student, mind you."

I stared at him. He was talking like Minato and I had a few days before our memories returned. Was he starting to see the incongruities in his past? "Do you feel like something is… missing?" I offered quietly.

His eyes widened in surprise. "Yeah, I guess that's how I'd describe it." He smiled wistfully as he scratched his head. "To be honest, I think I know what it is."

I had a sinking feeling that it wasn't SEES. "What is it? If you don't mind my asking, of course…"

He sighed heavily and looked away. "My best friend, Shinjiro… he died last year." he looked a lot more broken up about it than I remembered. Maybe he'd been putting up a brave face for Ken and the others.

"My condolences…" was all I could offer. It hurt to see him like this. But he didn't know me anymore…

I realized he was watching me with a small, but sincere smile. "It's alright. I'm getting over it, one day at a time. It's just tough to plan for the future sometimes, when I'm always looking at the past…"

I knew what that felt like. I thought about how I'd felt when my father died. "I understand, Aki. It's tough."

He blinked a little at that, before understanding dawned on his face. "Ah, yeah… You lost your father last year, didn't you? I'm sorry." he looked away again. "But I guess you really do understand, then."

I nodded seriously at him. "Moving forward isn't always easy, but you never have to do it alone."

His smile was wider now as he turned back to me. "You're right." He laughed a little. "Man, I wasn't expecting to get this much out of a walk…" he paused for a moment as he locked eyes with me. "I'm glad you decided to talk to me, Mitsuru. Thanks for that."

Everything froze in place, and my vision tinted blue as I stared at him. The sound of shattering glass echoed in my ears, like I'd fired an evoker. Then, light rushed from Akihiko's chest across the space between us and into me. I felt a surge of energy and warmth as it reached me.

I took a sharp breath as time started moving again and my vision returned to normal. Akihiko was staring at me. "Are you alright?" He asked. He looked a bit upset.

I forced a smile as I nodded back at him. "Yeah, I'm fine, sorry…" My mind was racing. The dream I'd had last night was still fresh in my mind. Had that been what Igor had called a "social link"? It was nothing like I'd expected - I felt stronger already after experiencing just the one. Maybe there was something to that odd man's ramblings…

He smiled, seeming relieved. "Good. I was worried I'd scared you with my gratitude." He joked. His eyes left me as he looked around. My eyes followed his. I could see green around us - we were passing by one of a few lawns that flanked the area around the dorm. I realized the bitter wind had died down a bit. The sun was warm on my face. "It feels like winter is finally throwing in the towel…" Akihiko mused.

A glimpse of color caught my eye, and I kneeled down beside a small bunch of flowers that had begun to bloom nearby. I felt myself grinning as I watched them sway in the gentle breeze. "Yeah. Spring is nearly here."

* * *

I rolled the stem of a flower between my fingers as I entered the dorm. I'd plucked this single one from the patch as a little reminder to myself of that moment. Spring was coming. It felt good to think about, even with the next threat looming on the horizon.

Aigis was waiting for me on the second floor. "The… shadow says that Minato is ready to start recovering on his own now." She reported, waving me towards Minato's room. I felt my heartbeat start to quicken as I followed her in.

Ryoji was slumping over the bed. He looked half-asleep. Minato was still lying motionless on the bed, but he looked better. Some of the color had come back into his face, and his breathing was steady and rhythmic. He looked like he was resting peacefully.

I moved over to Ryoji and set a hand on his shoulder. "Are you alright?"

He tensed a little as he was touched, but he looked relieved as he turned his head and caught sight of me. "Hello, Mitsuru. I'm, well… exhausted, to be honest. But I'm not going to die or anything, if that's what you're asking." He smiled weakly at his joke.

I nodded at him. "It's good to see you've still got a sense of humor. How is Minato doing?" I asked as I looked towards the boy resting on the bed. "He already looks better…"

Ryoji sighed and nodded back at me. "Enough of Nyx has left him now that he's not going to die. While that has ramifications for the rest of the world, it does mean he should get gradually better as more and more of her escapes. He'll probably wake up soon."

My breath caught in my throat for a moment. I knew it hadn't been very long since I'd last talked to Minato, but it felt like it had been years. I wanted to be there when he stirred… "Thank you, Ryoji." My voice shook a little as I smiled at him.

He laughed. "You don't have to thank me. I'm just making up for… what I am." I heard a note of desolation in his voice as he spoke, and my smile faltered as he looked away from me.

"Ryoji…" I said quietly.

"Do you need someplace to recover?" We both turned to look at Aigis as she spoke up. Her eyes quickly flickered away from Ryoji as she continued. "There is an unused room on this floor. You could likely rest there."

Ryoji stared at Aigis for a long moment. "Uhm… Thank you, Aigis." He glanced back at me again. "Is that alright with you?"

I tore my eyes away from Aigis to look at Ryoji again. "Yes, that should be fine. That room hasn't been occupied for a few months now. Consider it yours."

Ryoji smiled again, and the aura of gloom I'd been getting from him before dispersed. "Thanks. That means a lot." He said as he rose to his feet a little unsteadily.

I nodded and moved to the door. "Follow me, it's just down the hall."

We arrived in Shinjiro's old dorm room a few moments later, and Ryoji promptly sat down on the bedside with a sigh. "Having limits is really new to me…"

I had to laugh at that. "Anything would be a downgrade from being the personification of death."

He nodded, grinning back at me. "You're right. I guess it's just a situation I never anticipated." He shook his head after a moment. "I almost forgot. I need to tell you the details about Nyx."

My smile faded. "Go ahead." I replied.

Ryoji looked grim as well as he continued. "So, Nyx is reforming pretty quickly now. It won't take very long for her to come back. I don't think she'll be quite at full strength when she reconstitutes, but she'll still be a very formidable opponent." He stared into my eyes. "I'm pretty sure she'll return around mid-April."

My heart sank. It hadn't seemed quite as real until I heard him issue a time limit. "So a little over a month, then… At least we're familiar with the situation."

He nodded. "It's going to be tough. I'll keep you informed about any changes I pick up - I can still sense her, even if I'm not really a part of her anymore. I'll be able to warn you when she's nearly back in action." His head drooped a little, and he sighed. "But… for now, I think I need to get some sleep."

I was quiet for a moment as I thought over what he said, before opening the door. "I understand. Get your rest - I'll talk to you again soon."

He waved to me before settling down on the mattress. I stepped outside into the hallway. Aigis was waiting for me there, arms crossed and eyes narrowed. "We should not have let him stay here."

I gave her a quizzical look. "Why did you suggest it, then?"

She flinched. "It was a fault in my judgement." She countered.

I raised an eyebrow at her. "Explain."

Aigis hesitated for a long moment before speaking again. She looked away from me as she did. "He just looked so… Miserable." Her expression was a little sad. She quickly schooled it back into neutrality as she looked my way again. "But I should not have been swayed. He is a shadow. He is dangerous."

I frowned at the robot-girl's uncertainty. "I don't know about that, Aigis. You saw how tired he was just now. Would Death be that fragile?" I glanced in the direction of Minato's room. "And, you know, Minato looks a lot better now than he did when Ryoji first came back to us."

Aigis was quiet as she stared at the floor. "I was created to fight shadows…" She protested softly.

I shook my head slowly at her. "Maybe so, but… You're not just some machine that can only do what it was made for. You've got a mind and feelings just like the rest of us. Ryoji does too, in fact." I reached out and set a hand on her shoulder. "Ultimately, it's up to you who you consider an enemy, not your programming."

Eventually, she looked back up at me. She looked contemplative and a little distant. "He has still done bad things to me and my friends."

I nodded at her. "That's true. But it seems like he's doing his best to atone for that now. It's on you to decide whether or not you're willing to forgive him at some point." I offered her an encouraging smile. "Just try to remember that people can change. I've changed, you've changed, and I'm pretty sure Ryoji can change too."

Aigis was staring off into space. She seemed to be seriously pondering my words. "I will consider it. Thank you for your perspective, Mitsuru."

Another flash of blue, Another crack of glass, and another rush of light coming to me, this time from Aigis. I was a little more prepared for it this time, and only breathed a small sigh of relief as it ended. _One more social link…_ I thought to myself as I watched Aigis think. "Happy to help." I replied. I looked towards Minato's room again. "I think I'm going to go wait for Minato to wake up, okay?"

Aigis's eyes refocused on mine, and she smiled. "I understand. Let me know if he does. I would like to talk to him too, when I can."

"I'll let you know." I promised as I went back down the hall and returned to Minato's room.

* * *

I sat in a chair by Minato's bedside, watching him sleep. The sounds of his breathing were the only noise in the room, and I felt comforted by the rhythmic noise as he drew breath again and again.

Minato was alive.

That thought went through my head over and over again. It had been only a day since I thought I had lost him and I was already a wreck over his condition. I had to wonder if I was cut out for this line of work, after all. I laughed to myself. It didn't matter. I was one of the only ones who could do it, after all.

And hopefully, Minato would be there with me when I went to fight again. I gently took his hand in mine as I continued to watch him breathe. His fingers were warm. He was getting better. He would be there.

A few minutes passed, and his eyes opened.

My heart froze. The rhythm of his breathing changed, no longer automatic. He took a deep breath, and slowly turned his head to look at me.

"Minato…?" I asked quietly. I felt my eyes welling with unspilled tears.

"...Yeah?" He asked in response. It sounded a little strained.

The tears started rolling down my cheeks. "You're alive…" I said simply as I turned my face down to look at the floor, letting my tears fall freely. My fingers squeezed his.

"So I am." He replied. I looked back up at him. He didn't sound very excited about it. He was staring at the ceiling.

"Are you feeling okay?" I wasn't sure what to do.

He didn't turn his head. His eyes slowly moved to look vaguely in my direction. "I wasn't supposed to survive." He narrowed his eyes at me. "What did you do?"

I flinched at the acid in his tone. "What are you talking about? I… we saved you!"

" _How?_ " His voice was harsh.

I stared at him in disbelief. "We… well, Ryoji… found a crack in the seal. He opened it so Nyx wouldn't kill you…"

He sighed and looked away from me again. "So my sacrifice was wasted."

I shook my head vigorously, even though he couldn't see it. "N-no! You gave us time!"

He closed his eyes. "I wanted you to have a lifetime, not a few more months."

My shoulders sagged, and the tears started anew. He was right, in a way. I'd made such a selfish decision. I was dragging everyone else along with my desires, too. I had been avoiding facing it all day. I didn't even have a plan. "I'm sorry… I didn't want to lose you…" I admitted.

He was quiet, and for a long while the only sound in the room was my sobbing and his steady breathing. At long last, he spoke again. "Mitsuru… It's okay." I looked at him again. He was still staring at the ceiling. "That crack in the seal… It was probably there because I didn't want to lose you, either."

I struggled to control my sobbing, and gradually began to calm down. "None of this is fair…"

He shook his head slightly from side to side. "Don't think like that. This is the world we find ourselves in. We'll just have to fight."

I closed my eyes. I managed to stop the tears. I took a few shaky breaths. "If we lose… will everything have been our fault?"

Minato shrugged. "It doesn't matter. If we lose, nobody will be around to care. If we win, it'll be because of us. Just focus on planning."

I slowly opened my eyes again. Everything was blurry again as the last of the wetness went away. "You sound so different." I noted quietly.

His eyes tracked towards me once more. "Do you remember what I was like when we met?"

I nodded as things began to click for me. He was practically emotionless, like an empty shell. "Yes… you were different then, too."

"Yup. That was with Death inside me. Now I've got Nyx inside me." His eyes were an odd mix of terrified and cold as he stared at me. "I'm lucky I feel anything at all."

I shivered at the thought. "I'm so sorry all this had to happen, Minato…"

He shook his head again. "Stop apologizing. Just… plan." He let out a deep breath. "I'm tired. Please give me some time alone to think."

I thought about objecting… but the look in his eyes was truly chilling. I rose from my seat. "I'll come back soon, Minato…"

I heard him say one last thing as I opened the door. "Thank you, Mitsuru."

* * *

I had more strange dreams that evening.

I found myself in the dark hallway in front of the blue door once more. _Again?_ I thought, a little exasperated. Then I remembered the social links, and felt a little of my enthusiasm return. I grabbed the doorknob and opened it, stepping into the Velvet Room. Igor was waiting like before, and I quickly took my seat opposite him.

"You've been busy…" He remarked with another toothy grin.

I nodded back at him. "Two social links so far. Is that a lot?"

He shrugged. The gesture looked a bit odd with his proportions. "It's a start. Already your Persona has grown a little more powerful. It will continue to grow stronger as you cultivate your social links. But I'm quite certain that even at its strongest, its strength will pale compared to the hidden potential it has locked away…" Igor mused, looking thoughtful.

I frowned at that. "So I should just keep making friends?"

He shook his head. "No, no. Don't just make friends. That is important, of course, but social links are not at full strength with a newly-formed bond. The power you receive from a link intensifies the closer you become to someone. Those two you have already befriended are affording you a relatively modest amount of power. Become closer to them, and that power will be magnified greatly." He explained.

So there was more to it, then… "Did you give me this power?" I asked him. There was a lot about this place that I didn't understand. I'd brushed it off last time, but now I knew there was something to it.

Igor's grin seemed to grow wider. "No. You gave yourself this power. Your Persona is an expression of yourself. Your social links are representative of the bonds your Persona allows you to form with others. I had no hand in it - I'm simply an interested observer."

I stared at him. What exactly was this man who lived in dreams? "Did you help Minato Arisato at some point?"

His smile faded. "I'm not at liberty to divulge the details of who comes and goes within the Velvet Room. Mine is a sensitive position. I must respect the dangers that come with the information I am privy to."

That was a yes. "One last question. Am I going to keep coming here every night?"

Igor laughed that strange laugh again, and shook his head once more. "No. Think of this visit as a check-up. I wanted to make sure you fully understood your position. Yours is a destiny with great potential. I do not want to see it go to waste, especially given how little I know about it. I am very curious to see what you will do."

"So am I…" I admitted after a moment.

The room started getting lighter. "It appears our time is up, and at the perfect moment, as well." He winked at me, and it was as bizarre as ever. "Good luck. Do not neglect your social links."

The light engulfed me, and I woke up.

* * *

I sat in bed and ruminated on the mess my life always seemed to end up being. I'd been fighting for so long, and yet there was always another hurdle around the next corner. I wasn't so much discouraged as I was contemplative. I'd been in so many battles that it was simply second nature to me to be ready for more.

And yet, the last few months of my life had been scarier than the past ten years - and I knew why. It was because now, I had more to live for. Now I wasn't just fighting to go back to an innocent childhood that would never return. I was fighting for friends, and myself, and for Minato. But there was one person who I'd been fighting for from the beginning that I didn't want to forget. I decided to go visit them.

Though spring was certainly coming, the mornings were still chilly, and I huddled into my jacket as I walked through the cemetery towards my father's plot. Eventually I reached it and sat down with my legs crossed, as I always did. Visiting him was starting to become ritual. I liked to keep him up to date on my life.

"I didn't forget the flowers this time, Father." I said with a smile as I set the small bouquet in front of his headstone. I was quiet for a moment as I simply reminisced about him, before speaking up again.

"High School ended nicely. I was the Valedictorian, as you wanted me to be. Though, I, uh… messed up the speech a bit." I felt my cheeks heat a little as I remembered how I'd rushed off the stage right at the beginning. Ultimately, I didn't regret going to Minato, but it was still an embarrassing memory. That was probably the last thing many of my classmates would see of me.

"Spring is coming, and it's getting nice and warm again… The flowers are starting to bloom, the snow's melting… it's like the world is waking up from a long sleep." I said quietly as I looked around at the greenery surrounding me.

"But… I'm in danger again. I thought we'd won back in January, but… I guess there were still a few loose ends. And I… I think I might've made it worse. I was selfish… but I didn't want to lose something as precious to me as Minato." I frowned as I felt my guilt settle on me. There was nothing I could do about it now. "I really wish you were here to keep guiding me." I said simply.

The wind blew gently through the trees and past the headstones. I sat there in silence, lost in thought and memories of my childhood and my father. I don't know how long I stayed like that, but eventually I was roused from my reverie by a familiar voice. "Hey, Mitsuru. I hope I'm not intruding…"

I turned my head to see Akihiko standing nearby, watching me. I slowly stood up and smiled at him. "No, it's okay. I already said what I wanted to say to him today."

He glanced at the headstone. "Your father?" He asked quietly.

I nodded. "Yeah. He loved this area. I hope he'd be happy with being buried here."

Akihiko smiled faintly. "I'm sure he would be." He glanced behind him at something in the distance. "I actually came here to visit Shinji. Our talk yesterday really got me thinking about him again."

I wasn't sure whether that was good or bad. "Are you feeling a little better, now?"

He sighed. "I'm okay. To be honest, I'm pretty sure I already made peace with Shinji's death, but…" he frowned intensely. It seemed like he was having trouble finding the right words for his feelings. "I feel like I was in a really different mindset when I made my peace. Like I was a different person, or something."

I blinked. More discordant memories. I'd thought he brushed them off last time when the topic switched to Shinji, but… "A different person?"

He rubbed a hand against his forehead. "It's really weird to think about. I _know_ I said my goodbyes. I was resolved, and ready to move on and everything… but now I don't remember why." He was looking increasingly distressed.

Was he breaking through? I almost couldn't believe it. I decided to take a chance. "Akihiko… I'm sorry if this is prying, but… can you tell me about Shinji's death?"

He froze. It took him a moment to speak again. "I mean… I guess I can. It's kind of a sore spot."

I met his eyes imploringly. "Please?"

Akihiko sighed wearily and nodded. "Fine. So, he…" He trailed off quickly. "Shinji, he… when he died…" He had a confused look on his face. "How… how did Shinji die?"

I took a step closer. "Was he… killed?" I was almost afraid I was going too far.

His eyes widened. "Yes. He was killed. He got shot…" he covered his face with both hands, rubbing at his temples as if to massage away a headache. His hands moved away and he stared at me. "He got shot… by… someone tall, and skinny, and pale. Someone really awful."

I shivered. "And his name was…?"

"Takaya." Akihiko finished the thought for me. A moment after, he dropped to his knees, shaking and staring at the floor.

I quickly knelt beside him. "Are you okay, Aki?"

He took several shaky breaths before looking at me again. "Mitsuru… What have I been doing all this time?"

I slowly smiled at him. "Maybe you were dreaming."

He laughed. It sounded like he was breathless. "Did… did we win?"

My smile faded and I shook my head. "Not yet."

He took a deep breath and seemed to calm down. The shaking finally faded from his limbs. He looked me in the eyes with determination I hadn't seen since January. Akihiko was back. "Tell me everything, then."


	9. Intermission

I explained things to Akihiko on the way back to the dorm, and once we arrived, we ended up holding a meeting in my room together with Aigis.

"So Nyx is coming back, and half of SEES doesn't remember the dark hour…" Akihiko recapped simply as he sat on the sofa across from me.

I nodded back at him. "That's the short of it. I'm not certain why Minato, Aigis and I recovered our memories first, but if your case is anything to go by, Aki, then we might be able to help the others recover theirs, too."

"That should be our priority, then." He replied. It looked like he was already thinking of ways to proceed.

My gaze switched to Aigis as she spoke. "To clarify, Mitsuru, I never lost my memories." She explained. "It may be that the electronic nature of my mind rendered me immune to whatever effect suppressed them in the rest of you."

That was news to me. "Interesting. It seems like maybe the changes that occurred when the dark hour disappeared may be less far reaching than we thought."

Akihiko chimed in again. "That reminds me - I searched my room when we got back. I can't find my evoker anywhere. I think I might've tossed it, or maybe it just vanished…"

Come to think of it, I also hadn't seen my evoker recently. "That's a problem. I'm not sure where mine is, either." I heaved a sigh as I considered our options. "I wonder if the Chairman's old lab downtown is still operational? We might be able to get new ones there."

Akihiko frowned. "We can't just ask your family for replacements?"

Aigis shook her head. "Members of the Kirijo group have likely forgotten the existence of the dark hour, too. They may not be aware of what an evoker is anymore."

Akihiko grimaced in response. "I hadn't thought of that."

I shrugged at the two of them. "We'll check out the lab too, then. If it's still intact, we can resolve the issue there. Maybe we can even get some other useful equipment or information out of there."

"Yeah. I get the feeling we're going to need our personas when we take on Nyx again." Akihiko was nodding slowly. I smiled. It was nice to have someone else on board. He was planning too, now. It was progress.

"So, let's go over this. We need to visit the lab, and we need to recover…" I counted on my fingers as I went down the list. "Yukari Takeba, Junpei Iori, Fuuka Yamagishi, Ken Amada, and maybe Koromaru." Five (give or take one canine) members of SEES remained unaware of our situation.

Akihiko scratched his chin as he considered. "Yukari and Fuuka both seem to be staying at the dorm, but they're also out a lot. I haven't seen Junpei much. Ken… I think he moved back in with one of his relatives, since he had no reason to be in a high school dorm anymore."

He stared off into space as he searched his memory. "I'm pretty sure he still lives in the area. I'm not sure where, though. As for Koromaru, It seems like he went back to living at Naganaki shrine again."

I frowned at his report. "It sounds like our team is pretty scattered right now. This might be tough."

Akihiko shook his head with a grin. "We'll manage. They may have forgotten on the surface, but I'm pretty sure deep down they all still feel the bonds we formed. We'll work together and get the team back in shape." He said confidently as he gave me a thumbs-up.

I had to smile at his reassurance. "I'll do my best, then." My gaze moved to Aigis again. "Are you going to help with this, too, Aigis?"

Aigis's brow furrowed in thought. "If it's alright with you, I would prefer to remain at the dorm to look after Minato… and Ryoji, I suppose." She added after a moment. "As I have not experienced the memory loss you two have, it is possible that I am less suited to your task, anyways."

"That's fair." I agreed. I looked back and forth between the two of them. "I guess we know what we're doing, then."

Akihiko stood up. "Let's check the lab today. If it's not an option, we're better off finding out sooner rather than later."

I rose as well, moving over to my desk with a nod. "Agreed. Now if I can just find my key…"

* * *

It was late afternoon when Akihiko and I arrived at the entrance to the lab downtown. He had a confused look on his face as he surveyed our dim surroundings. "An alleyway? I was expecting a skyscraper."

I laughed a little at his luxurious mental image. "Shadows were never public knowledge, and we've always wanted to keep it that way. As such, most labs dedicated to studying them are hidden from prying eyes."

I stopped in front of an unmarked door towards the end of the alley, reaching into my pocket and fumbling with the key for a moment before inserting it into the lock. I breathed a sigh of relief as it fit, and the tumblers clicked gently as I unlocked the door.

"That's a good sign…" I murmured mostly to myself as I opened the door to reveal a set of metal stairs. "Down we go!" I called as I waved to Akihiko.

Our steps echoed through the stairwell as we made our way down. The lights were off in the main room, and Akihiko bumped into me with a grunt of surprise as I felt along the nearby wall for a switch. "Careful!" I chided him as I found it and flicked the lights on.

"Sorry…" He replied as he settled down and took a look around. The room that was illuminated before us was fairly utilitarian in design. Tables, computers, and shelves laden with supplies and various devices lined and filled the room. Akihiko was quiet for a moment as he stood beside me. "This place is a _mess._ " He finally remarked.

I frowned and nodded. "An accurate assessment. This lab hasn't been fully staffed in years. Last I checked, the Chairman was the only one to use it regularly."

Akihiko's expression darkened at the mention of the Chairman. "I guess he wasn't really thinking about the tech, was he?" He said as he started to walk through the room, surveying the boxes and piles of junk and machinery lining the shelves.

I quickly waved off the unpleasant thoughts the discussion was bringing up. "It doesn't matter. We're here for our gear." I replied as I made my way to the nearest computer. It demanded a password for access, and I held my breath as I typed mine out.

I felt another rush of relief as it let out an affirmative-sounding ping and logged me into the lab's database. "It looks like everything is still here." I reported to Akihiko, who was across the room by now.

"Great!" He called back to me. He continued a moment later. "Hey, it looks like there's an office back here. I'm going to check it out, okay?"

He was getting distracted, but I didn't _really_ need him to assemble an evoker. Maybe he'd find something useful. "Go ahead!" I replied, raising my voice a little. I browsed through the database for evoker schematics, and soon found them.

I shivered a little as I looked over the plans. They really were remarkably similar to a real gun. I supposed they had to be, to serve their purpose. I quickly noted a list of the necessary parts and began searching the room.

Eventually I managed to find everything. Most of the parts fit together just like the components of a pistol. The only difference was that the firing chamber was occupied by a specially-designed battery that somehow managed to incorporate spirit energy.

I slid the receiver into place with a soft click, and stared at the completed evoker. It looked like a weapon, but it was really a tool - the tool I'd used the most out of any in the past ten years. I hadn't had to assemble one in awhile. I hoped it would still work.

I took a deep breath, closed my eyes and put my finger on the trigger as I pressed the barrel to the side of my head. The cool metal was simultaneously disquieting and comforting in its familiarity.

As far as we knew, evokers were necessary to summon one's persona. They represented acceptance of the potential of one's own death. That resolve, and the duress that came with it, allowed someone with the right potential to call upon their persona's full power.

Some people, like Yukari, had a hard time finding that resolve, that acceptance. I'd found mine years ago, to protect my father. I pulled the trigger.

My vision flashed blue. The sound of shattering glass echoed in my ears, and pain flared in my skull. And then a voice other than my own spoke to me through my mind. "Your wish is my command…"

I smiled as the familiar form of my persona appeared before me. "Penthesilea…" I greeted her with a smile.

Akihiko returned soon after, and he grinned as he saw my persona hovering nearby for a moment before I dismissed it. "Looks like you've had some success." He observed.

I noticed he had a small book in his hand. "Yeah. We should be fine for evokers." I gestured at the book. "What's that?" I asked.

He offered it to me, and I took it. "Looks like a journal kept by the Chairman. It's a few years old."

I stared at Akihiko for a beat before opening the journal and beginning to flip through it. 1999… "This is from shortly after the lab disaster."

Akihiko nodded. "It looks like he was busy."

I read through a few entries. "'The lab went up in flames. We were so close, but Koetsu's dead now. I'm going to have to stay quiet if I don't want to go down with him. Death is on the loose. I can only hope it's strong enough to complete its task…'"

I turned the page. "'One of the anti-shadow weapons managed to subdue Death. I can't believe it. Was all our work in vain? I refuse to accept it. No mere machine could kill such a powerful shadow. She must've done something drastic.'"

The next entry was the second-to-last. "'The anti-shadow weapon, named Aigis, was brought to my lab today. She says she sealed Death inside someone, but doesn't know who. Useless machine. I'll find an excuse to have her put on standby - she's the last of her kind, after all.'"

I flinched as I reached the last entry, and glanced up at Akihiko. "Apparently they started building Gekkoukan high on the site of the old lab shortly afterwards. That must be when he got his claws into it…"

Akihiko snarled. "That bastard really was playing the long game…" he shook his head after a moment. "It's no use ruminating over it. We'll take the book with us and see if it has any useful info. Let's get our gear together and go."

I nodded as I closed the journal with a sigh. "Right." It could wait until later. Akihiko and I went to work collecting what we needed, then headed back out into the city.

* * *

It was late by the time we got back. Akihiko and I hauled our gear in through the door. "Where are we taking this…?" He asked, his voice a little strained. We'd had to carry it across town, since we hadn't brought a car.

I gave him a sheepish smile. "We can store it in your room, maybe?"

He sighed. "Whatever. It's one less flight of stairs."

Eventually we managed to get it up the stairs and into Akihiko's room without any trouble. He quickly ushered me out once we were done, shutting the door behind him and leaning on it as he gave me a tired-looking grin.

"What are you smiling about?" I asked him with a quizzical look.

He laughed and shook his head. "Sorry, all this just reminds me of the days when SEES was just you and me, after Shinji left. It was kinda stressful back then, but I almost miss the simplicity of it."

I found myself smiling too at the memories that brought up. "It was a different time, but it was fun." I eyed him for a moment. "You're one of my oldest friends at this point, you know."

Akihiko nodded amicably at me. "Same here - and it's been a pleasure the whole way." He added. I could feel his trust in me and mine in him.

It didn't surprise me too much when my vision flashed blue and another social link came to me from Akihiko. It was stronger this time, more reassuring. I took a slow breath as time resumed again.

"Likewise, Aki." I replied cordially.

"Good to know its mutual. On that note, however, I'm going to go to bed. Goodnight, Mitsuru." He said as he turned and opened his door.

"Goodnight." I answered. He shut the door behind him. I stayed where I was as I reflected for a moment, before heading upstairs to get some sleep myself.

* * *

I woke up fairly early and wondered what to do with my day. Life was a little odd right now - while we had the threat of Nyx looming over us still, there was no more Tartarus or dark hour to attend to. There was just… life.

I decided to check on Minato. He was asleep when I peeked into his room. Aigis was sitting nearby, watching over him. "Any changes?" I asked her.

She shook her head. "He seems to be about the same. Maybe a bit more movement. He sleeps most of the time." She frowned sadly. "I do not think he enjoys the feeling of being awake right now."

I sighed. It was about what I expected after the last time I spoke with him. "I guess there's nothing we can do for it right now." I glanced back towards the hall. "Any news on Ryoji?"

Aigis looked uncomfortable when I turned back to her. "He is fine as well."

I eyed her critically. "You two are playing nice, right?"

The robot girl gave me a forced smile. She really had human expressions down, I reflected. "Of course, Mitsuru."

I wanted to object, but Ryoji hadn't complained to me yet. I supposed I could trust her on this. "Very well. Keep up the good work." I relented as I turned to depart. She gave me an affirmative nod as I shut the door behind me.

I stared at the ceiling. What to do…? I still didn't really have a plan moving forward, besides "make everyone remember". I decided to head down to the lounge, hoping I'd run into someone.

As seemed to be the usual lately, the lounge was nearly empty. Luckily for me, however, I spotted Yukari idling on one of the sofas, looking bored. I quickly sat down nearby.

She smiled at me. "Hey, Senpai." She greeted me agreeably.

"Good morning, Yukari." I replied, smiling back at her. "Enjoying your break so far?" I inquired.

She shrugged. "It's relaxing, but it could be better. I don't really want to visit my mom, and a lot of my friends are out of town right now. I'm left a bit bored."

I frowned at her. "Is your father not around?" I asked, probing for an opportunity.

She looked a little sad at that. "No, sadly. He died ten years ago."

I feigned surprise. "I'm so sorry. What happened?"

She sighed. "A lab accident. He was a scientist. Something blew up, I think."

My frown deepened. She hadn't hesitated to answer, though she looked uncomfortable with the subject. Was she not experiencing memory dissonance?

She was staring at me. I decided not to keep prying, for now. "I see. Sorry to bring that up, then."

Her smile slowly returned. "It's alright, Senpai. You didn't know."

I winced at that. I felt like I was manipulating her. I shook the feeling off as I forced myself to smile again in turn. "If you're bored, maybe we could go out and do something to pass the time?" I offered.

She quickly sprang to her feet. Evidently, she'd been waiting for the invitation. "Yes! There's a movie I want to see over at Port Island station, but I didn't want to go alone. We can go shopping after, too!"

My eyes widened a little as she suddenly seemed fit to burst with enthusiasm. It looked like a good opportunity. Maybe I'd get a chance to remind her of herself at some point during the day. And besides… I missed spending time with my friend. I stood up and waved her towards the door with me. "Let's go, then!"

We spent much of the day together. It was pleasant, but it also made me realize something was wrong. Yukari really didn't seem to have _any_ of the memory dissonance that Akihiko, Minato and I had had. Whether it was because of her disposition or her having had a relatively full year even without SEES, I couldn't say.

All I _could_ say by the time we got back was that she'd had fun, and still didn't remember me. "This was a lot of fun, Mitsuru-senpai. Thanks for spending today with me." She said happily as we stepped into the lounge each carrying a few bags worth of goods from our trip.

I eyed her. She seemed content. I didn't see any of the uncertainty I'd seen in Akihiko yesterday. I couldn't help frowning, despite the fun I'd had. "It was no problem." I replied.

Yukari seemed to notice my glum expression. "Is something wrong?" She asked quietly.

I quickly hid my rumination behind another smile. "Oh, it's nothing serious. I guess I'm just getting a bit of déjà vu after today."

She looked amused. "Really? Maybe we did this already in another life." She laughed a little at the thought. "But really, this was a good day. Let's do this again sometime soon, okay?"

My time froze again as another social link channeled power into me through Yukari. Somehow, it wasn't satisfying. I didn't feel like I'd made any progress. "Yeah, for sure." I agreed as I carefully kept my frustration off my face.

With that, she departed for her room with a wave, leaving me alone in the lounge with my thoughts. What did it take to bring someone's memory back? I was confused and a little upset. I vexed over the matter as I started up the stairs myself.

Aigis flagged me down as soon as I reached the second-floor landing. "Minato is up. He seems to be looking for you." She reported curtly.

I nodded my thanks to her as I made my way to his room. He was sitting on his bedside looking thoughtful when I entered. I set my bags down as I sat in the chair across from him. He eyed the bags before looking at me. "Hey, Mitsuru. Been shopping?"

I nodded. "Yes, with Yukari. It was… fun." That was the truth, despite the problems it also highlighted.

He stared at me. "I get the impression that's not all there was to it."

I winced. Even as he was now, he was still reading me. "I'm at a loss about how to make her remember SEES. There don't seem to be any major issues with her false memories."

Minato frowned. "Ah, yeah, Aigis mentioned you were trying to remind the rest of SEES about the dark hour and their personas. You've only managed with Akihiko so far, right?"

I nodded sadly. "Yes, only Akihiko has recovered his memories. I pointed out discrepancies in his new memories and I guess they unraveled."

He stared into space. "Maybe it's different for everyone. Different people may have unique triggers."

"I had considered that. If that's the case, this could take a very long time…" I admitted with a sigh.

Minato smiled a little at me. "I'm pretty sure you'll figure it out."

I blinked at his response. "You seem to be in a better mood than last time." I remarked.

"I'm not sure why. The… emptiness suddenly got less intense. I still feel it, but it's getting steadily weaker." He explained with a shrug of his shoulders. "I'm not planning to complain about it."

I felt myself smiling back at him. "Whatever brings you back to me. I'm glad to see you're doing better, now."

His smile held for a moment before it faded again. "I've still got a ways to go, though. Making myself sit up was a chore. I'm getting my personality back, but not my motivation."

"It should all come back in time, if what Ryoji says is true." I reassured him.

He frowned. "I still can't believe Ryoji is back. I'm not sure if I'm happy about that."

I hoped it wasn't going to become an issue. I remembered how he felt about Ryoji. "He did keep you alive…"

Minato shrugged again, then yawned. "I suppose if you trust him, I trust him. For now, at least…" he said as he lied back in his bed again. He looked tired.

"It was nice talking to you again, Minato. I hope you'll feel better soon." I offered as I stood and grabbed my bags again.

He glanced at me, and I saw a little of his smile return as I made my way to the door. "You too, Mitsuru."

* * *

The next day came, and I still didn't know how I was going to approach the matter of restoring people's memories. If it didn't work like it had with Akihiko, I really wasn't sure how I could approach it.

I needed to think. I remembered back in the day, if I needed to think to myself for a long while, I'd ride my motorcycle. Maybe it was time to get it repaired? Especially with how far away the lab was, having some sort of transportation seemed valuable.

I headed out to the lot behind the building, where my motorcycle had been resting since it broke down. I slowly looked it over. I wished I knew how to fix it myself. It was a custom machine. Getting it repaired was going to be an unpleasantly expensive task.

I was distracted from my examination by a familiar voice. "Mitsuru-senpai?" I turned to see Fuuka approaching me from across the lot. "Is that _your_ motorcycle?" She asked, a little perplexed.

"Hello, Yamagishi." I greeted her as I nodded. "Yes, it is. I used to ride it all the time, before it broke."

She seemed excited. "I've noticed this bike several times since I came here and always wondered who owned it. It's a custom model, right?"

I blinked. What did Fuuka know about motorcycles? "Uhm, yes. It is indeed a custom model. Associates of my family built it specially for me."

Fuuka took a few hurried steps over to me to give the bike a closer look. "Wow. It looks really impressive…"

I scratched my head in confusion. "Are you a big fan of motorcycles, Yamagishi?" I finally asked her.

She looked up at me with surprise, and I saw red forming in her cheeks. "Well… to be honest, I really like technology in general. I'm best with computers and electronics, but I try to keep up with just about everything engineering-related…"

I had heard bits and pieces about her tech-savviness, but I never imagined it extended quite so far. "Don't be embarrassed. That sounds like a very interesting hobby."

She smiled nervously at me as she looked at the bike again. "You said it was broken?"

"Yeah, for a few months now. I've been loath to pay for repairs…" I admitted.

Her eyes left mine for a moment as she seemed to consider something. Eventually she spoke up in a meek voice. "Maybe I could take a shot at repairing it…?" She suggested.

I stared at her for a moment. "Would you know how to do that?"

She nodded after another pause. "I'm pretty good at fixing things."

I was at a loss. I wasn't entirely sure I trusted Fuuka with this, but… "If you really think you can handle it, go for it." I really didn't want to pay for repairs. Besides, I wanted to see what she could do.

Fuuka seemed like she was ready to start bouncing with excitement. "Thank you, Senpai! I won't disappoint you." She eyed my bike like it was a great big toy. "I've been wanting to get a closer look at this thing for a while…"

She was really into this. "How did you get so invested in technology?" I asked her.

It took her a second to pry her eyes away from it. "Oh. My family never really encouraged me to do anything when I was a child. I ended up spending lots of time on the computer as an escape. Then I started taking things apart and it evolved from there." Her blush was returning. "It's left me a bit of a hopeless introvert, though…"

I smiled at her. "You seem charming enough despite that. We should hang out sometime. Maybe you can show me some of the things you've worked on?"

She hesitated for a moment before beaming at me. "I don't think anyone's had quite that response to my interests before. If you're serious, though, I'd really love that…" she said quietly.

"Sounds like a plan, then! I can't wait." I offered encouragingly.

She quickly looked back at the motorcycle. She was pretty clearly getting uncomfortable with all the eye contact - but she seemed happy, nonetheless. "I'll be looking forward to it."

Like clockwork, another social link. I was anticipating it this time, and didn't flinch as Fuuka's burgeoning trust fed new power into my persona.

She was staring at the bike again. I glanced back towards the dorm. "If it's alright with you then, Yamagishi, I'm going to head inside. I've had enough of this morning chill."

She briefly looked back at me with a nod. "O-okay! I'll stay out here and do a preliminary inspection…" she said before turning back to the motorcycle with excited eyes.

I laughed a little to myself at her enthusiasm as I turned to go. "Good luck, and try to get it back to me in one piece."

* * *

Ryoji was waiting for me when I reached the second floor, wearing a serious expression. "Mitsuru - I have something important to tell you. It's urgent." He said gravely.

I frowned as I approached him. Did something happen? Was Minato okay? "What is it? Is everything alright?"

He looked around for a moment before his eyes lowered to the floor. "I'm afraid not. You see…" he slowly looked back up at me again. His expression was still just as serious. "...I'm really bored."

I blinked, then smacked him in the shoulder. "What the hell? You had me worried!"

He winced as he rubbed at his shoulder. "Ow! I'm sorry, okay? I was waiting for a while and thought I'd be letting myself down if I didn't have some fun with it…"

I sighed and covered my face with my palm. "If you're bored, why don't you go _do_ something?" I asked him incredulously.

He pouted at me. "Doing stuff is always more fun with a friend. Aigis and Minato aren't options, and I don't think the rest of the gang really knows or remembers me at this point." He paused for a beat before donning a familiar grin. "Plus, you owe me a date."

I glared at him. "I was kind of hoping this side of you had gone away."

His grin faded, and he was quiet for a moment. He didn't look me in the eyes as he spoke again. "If I'm being honest, I've been sitting in my room for three days trying to think of what to do. I realized eventually that I was getting lonely."

He eyed me seriously again. "I'm sorry I messed with you. I guess I was just trying to get away from all this darkness I've been dealing with lately." He was giving me puppy-dog eyes. " _Please_ hang out with me?"

 _I can't be this easy…_ I reflected as I started to feel a little bad for him. "Fine, Ryoji. We'll go do something." I relented. I quickly fixed him with another glare soon after. "But it's not a date, got it?"

Ryoji smiled with relief as he nodded. "Don't worry, I'll be on my best behavior. Let's go get something to eat!" He said as he headed for the stairs. He turned to look at me with a nervous grin when he reached the landing. "By the way, I don't really have any money, so… I hope you're willing to treat me." He quickly shuffled down the stairs before I could retort.

I couldn't tell if I was dealing with the same old Ryoji, or something else as I followed him down with a sigh.

* * *

If I was buying, I wasn't going to be paying much. We ended up eating takoyaki at Iwatodai station, which seemed to have become my haunt lately.

Ryoji bit gleefully into his snack as we sat together on a bench under the cloudy afternoon sky. "Mmh, I haven't had anything to eat in almost a week…" he mused.

I stared at him. I supposed it made a sort of sense if he really was a shadow. "Do you not need to eat?" I asked.

He grinned at me between hasty bites. "Not really, no. I'm not entirely sure how shadow physiology works - but I don't need to eat very much to keep this body working." He sighed as he briefly took a break from eating. "I just really, really enjoy it."

He sure did - He was about halfway through his meal, while I was only just getting started. "So I guess you really aren't functionally human, despite appearances." I reflected aloud.

He flinched at that. "Well, that's something I've been thinking about lately." He was looking at me with a pensive expression. "I may not be human, but I'd really like to be as close to that as is possible."

"It sounds like you've been thinking about this for awhile, Ryoji." I remarked.

He nodded, looking depressed. "It's just… I remember what it was like back when I first manifested as 'Ryoji'. How it felt to think I was completely human for awhile. And then having it all torn away, realizing I couldn't stay…" his eyes were distant as he lost himself in memory.

Eventually he seemed to shake himself out of it. "I don't want that to happen again. That month where I thought I was just an ordinary high school student was the happiest time of my life. I'd really like to get it back in whatever capacity I can."

I could see the worry in his expression. "But you're not sure that's still possible?"

That got a laugh from him. "Man, I must be a bit obvious right now. Yeah, it's something I worry about." He smiled at me as he continued. "I won't let that stop me from trying, though."

I returned his smile. "That's a very human attitude to take." I said encouragingly.

"Them I'm off to a good start."

We finished our food quickly, and started heading back towards the dorm. It was surprisingly easy to talk to Ryoji now that the ice was broken - he was a very friendly and accessible person. It seemed like we could definitely be friends, if he kept his troublesome side in check.

I blinked as I felt a spot of wetness appear in my hair. Then another, and another. Spots of grey began to cover the sidewalk, and as I looked up a few more raindrops splashed against my face. "Spring rain…" I said quietly as the drops began coming down steadily faster.

It quickly turned into a downpour, drenching us both. I pulled Ryoji into the cover of an awning in front of the nearest store we could find. "Wow, that was fast. I didn't know it could come down so quickly…" Ryoji mused.

"Spring is a volatile time of year. At least it'll help the flowers bloom." I noted.

Ryoji was grumbling behind me. "Ugh, it messed up my hair. I'm gonna have to comb it back again." I looked back to see him trying and failing to dry his hair. It was falling in his face now, instead of being slicked back like it usually was.

Eventually he seemed to give up, and let it hang in face. He walked up beside me, looking out into the rain with a small smile of wonder. "I've never seen it rain so hard before…"

I was staring at him. Now that his hair was down, I realized his features were intensely familiar. He looked at me with a questioning expression. "Ryoji… you look like Minato's twin." Except for the beauty mark on his cheek and his hair color, they could've been the same person.

He paled a little and looked away. "Yeah… I was riding around inside him for a long time." He said quietly. He didn't seem happy thinking about it, and definitely didn't want to discuss it.

I frowned at him, and we were quiet for a while. Eventually, the rain stopped just as quickly as it had started, and we made our way back to the dorm.

"Thanks for coming with me, Mitsuru…" Ryoji said gratefully as I opened the front door. He seemed to have calmed down from his brooding before. He tensed as we entered the lounge to find Aigis waiting.

"Ah, there you a-" Aigis began as she looked up at us from her seat on the couch, cutting herself off as she caught sight of us.

She rose from her seat and approached Ryoji, watching him curiously. His hair was still a mess from the rain, and I had to wonder if she was seeing what I had seen.

She stood in front of Ryoji, staring at his face. He looked intensely uncomfortable. "Uhm, hi, Aigis." He said after a moment.

She flinched at the sound of his voice, and her eyes narrowed. "You should keep your hair up." She retorted icily before turning on her heel and departing up the stairs, leaving me alone with Ryoji again.

He was staring at the floor, not saying anything. I set a hand on his shoulder. "Are you alright?" I asked.

He didn't look at me as he spoke. "I really want her to be able to forgive me. I want to be able to make things up to her. But I'm really not sure that's possible, sometimes."

My conversations with Aigis about Ryoji flashed through my head, and I gently squeezed his shoulder. "It might take time, but… I think you two are more alike than you know. Don't lose hope."

He heaved a sigh and nodded. Eventually he looked at me again, with the tiniest of smiles. "Thank you for a nice day, Mitsuru."

Another flash of blue, another rush of power. I guess even Ryoji could afford me a social link. I nodded at him as the feeling faded. "Thank you, too."

"I'm gonna go think for awhile. I'll see you later…" he said quietly as he pulled away from me. I frowned after him as I watched him disappear up the stairs.

* * *

I had nightmares that night. I couldn't make the others remember. Minato died. Nyx destroyed the world, and I failed my father over and over again. All my fears mixed together into a storm of doubt and worry.

I woke up in a cold sweat, and quickly realized something was wrong. The lighting in my room was off. Instead of simply being dark or blueish-black, it was tinged with a sickly green. I saw red splashes that hadn't been there before painting the walls and the corners. I glanced at the clock and realized it was stuck at midnight.

The dark hour was back. I shivered and put my face in my palms. I probably should've expected this, but I guess I'd been hoping it wouldn't be so. Some of the images from my nightmares flashed through my head. Everything was going back to the way it was, after it seemed like we'd finally won.

I forced my dark thoughts down and slowly got out of bed, quickly throwing on clothes and grabbing my rapier and evoker. I didn't sense any shadows through Penthesilea. This was the first dark hour I'd seen since Nyx's disappearance. Maybe there were no threats, yet?

I opened the door to the hallway and looked around. I realized I wasn't alone. Someone was standing at the end of the hallway, staring out the window at the eerie-looking sky. As I drew nearer, I realized it was Fuuka.

"Yamagishi…?" I said in a hushed voice, lowering my rapier. She had her arms in front of her, and as she turned to look at me, I realized she was holding something.

"Mitsuru-senpai…" She responded quietly as she looked me over. "You're armed."

I flinched as I realized she was looking at my sword and the evoker in its holster at my hip. "I… yes. This is a dangerous time. It's-" I began, only to be cut off as she spoke over me.

"The dark hour." she completed the sentence for me. She blinked for a moment, as if she hadn't expected the words to come out of her mouth. Eventually she looked at the floor. "I knew this felt familiar."

I took a few steps closer, a little surprised at the sudden turn of events. "You remember?" I asked hesitantly.

She nodded after a pause. "Yes. I think this is what got started reminding me…" She held out the curious object she was holding. I sheathed my rapier and took it.

As I cradled it in my hands, I realized it was emitting a familiar sort of energy. It felt like the evoker battery had in my hands. I looked at Fuuka with a confused expression. "Where did you get this?"

She smiled faintly. "I took it from your motorcycle. It's fixed, by the way. That thing was interfering with some of the other parts." She stared into my eyes. "It's what was keeping the bike functional during the dark hour, isn't it?"

I looked back at the device as understanding dawned on me. The bike had been designed specifically to function during the dark hour, when most electronics failed automatically. It functioned using spirit energy rather than electrical or mechanical energy, just like the evokers. "Yes… that's exactly what it is."

I looked at Fuuka with new appreciation as she continued to smile. She was far more observant than I'd realized. "I'm sorry I forgot… It looks like things aren't quite fixed yet." She said as she looked around at our surroundings, still eerily lit dark green by the forces of the dark hour.

I sighed and nodded. "We've got some things to talk about."

Suddenly the dark hour ended, and the lighting returned to normal. The hallway lights switched back on. I blinked. "That was shorter than usual."

Fuuka was watching me with a serious expression. I set my curiosity aside as I continued. "We'll meet in my room in the morning. I'll explain everything. And… you may need to reinstall this." I said as I gestured to the device in my hands.

Her faint smile remained as she nodded back at me. I felt some of the confidence I'd lost with Yukari a few days ago returning. Now we had two. We would find a way to help the others.


	10. Resonance

It didn't take long to catch Fuuka up on the events of the last few days, and she looked thoughtful as she sat in the fourth floor meeting room with Ryoji, Akihiko, Aigis and me the following morning. Despite the progress, the atmosphere in the room was bleak. The dark hour had been gone for more than a month, but last night…

"There's no doubt about it. This is Nyx's influence." Ryoji said seriously. "I can't believe she's coming so quickly, though…"

Fuuka seemed to stir from her thoughts as she looked his way. "How is it possible that she's brought the dark hour back? From what you've told me, she's scattered and fragmented, right? She's not fully conscious yet."

Ryoji sighed and scratched his chin. "It's kind of hard to explain. Nyx isn't really a person, so much as she is a… reaction. Every shadow is an expression of humanity's darker thoughts and emotions." He glanced my way. "Prior to the Kirijo experiments ten years ago, they were usually cut off from the normal world. Only a few would creep through from other places once in awhile."

I looked away from him. "But then my grandfather started amassing shadows, deliberately coaxing them into our world…"

Out of the corner of my eye I caught Ryoji nodding. "Indeed. If they'd been successful, I… or, Death, rather, would've been a signal to… _whatever_ powers that be that humanity was desirous of its own destruction. Nyx is the response to that." he concluded.

Aigis gave Ryoji a flat look as she spoke up. "But I stopped you."

He winced at the accusatory note on her last word. "Yes, you did. I was incomplete by the time you sealed me, but if I'd been left unchecked, I probably would've gone on to recapture my missing pieces." he admitted sadly.

"But, to simplify…" He continued, "There were still a tremendous number of shadows left behind in this world by the Kirijo experiments. The presence of so many of them caused some of their world to breach into this one every night as the dark hour. When Minato sealed Nyx inside himself, it also had the consequence of destroying most of the shadows left in this world, taking the dark hour with it."

"So then why is it back?" Akihiko asked, exasperated.

"I'm getting to that." Ryoji glared at him for a moment before continuing once more. "Even when she's incomplete, Nyx is like a miasma of impending doom hanging over the world. That miasma calls to shadows and brings them back through the divide to the human world. And as they come back…" He trailed off ominously.

I nodded slowly. "The dark hour comes back."

Ryoji nodded back at me. "Indeed. It might not be consistent just yet. There aren't that many shadows here yet, but… as they continue to multiply, I'm guessing we'll see the dark hour come back in full force. You'll need to be ready."

Akihiko shrugged. "All the more reason to reunite SEES."

Fuuka looked upset. "Without Tartarus, though… where will the shadows go?"

Ryoji frowned at her. "I don't know, to be honest. Hopefully it'll leave them in disarray…"

I shook my head firmly. "There's no point worrying about it. Regardless of what the shadows do, we'll protect people from them." I glanced at Aigis. "Right?"

She stared at me, and it took her a moment to respond. "Right. Destroying shadows is what I was made for." Her voice was a little bit quiet, and I wondered to myself what was on her mind.

"Speaking from experience, you're very good at it." Ryoji noted. Aigis gave him a quizzical look without responding.

We didn't need any more sparks flying. I stood up. "Try to be ready for anything, everyone. Our mission hasn't changed, it's just gotten… bigger." I concluded as I looked around at my assembled allies.

One by one they nodded at me. "No problem." Akihiko said confidently.

"I'll do my best." Fuuka added. Aigis and Ryoji gave me quiet smiles as they looked away from each other again.

They were my allies - and my friends, too, I realized, as I smiled back at them all. "Then let's all carry on as best we can."

* * *

I found myself in my room again a few minutes later, wondering what exactly "carrying on" would entail. I wasn't sure how I would prepare for the return of the dark hour. I already had my evoker and Penthesilea back, as well as weapons and gear from the lab. Aside from training, there wasn't much I could do to be ready.

Slowly I got up from my bedside and paced around the room. That left me with the task of reuniting SEES. In a way, then, nothing had changed. Nothing _would_ change until the dark hour forced it to. I thought through my options.

I hadn't seen Junpei around the dorm at all. Maybe he was with his parents. Either way, I didn't have an easy way to get in touch with him. I had no clue where Ken was, beyond the fact that he was still living in Iwatodai. That left me with a choice between Koromaru and Yukari.

Yukari was proving problematic, but… I grimaced as I considered the prospect of trying to convince a dog to remember something. Yukari was also easier for me to talk to. Maybe it would come back to her in time?

I continued pacing, and eventually came face to face with my reflection in the mirror. As I stared at myself, I realized I had just the excuse to see Yukari, as well. I sighed as I headed out into the hall. I would have to hope I'd see some progress.

Yukari wasn't in the lounge. It was empty as usual. I hoped to myself that she would be in her room as I returned to the third floor and knocked on her door.

It took a moment, but soon the door opened a bit with a small creak. Yukari peered out at me through the crack, before opening the door wider with a smile. "Mitsuru-senpai. What's up?" She asked cheerfully as stood in the doorway.

I returned her smile, feeling a little flustered as I processed how to ask what I wanted to ask. "Good morning, Yukari. I had an idea for what I wanted to do today, and was hoping I could enlist your help with it."

She looked back at her room for a moment before nodding at me. "I don't really have anything planned. What did you have in mind?"

I tried my best not to let my embarrassment show as I replied. "Well, since I graduated, I don't have to wear uniforms anymore. That was essentially the core of my wardrobe for the past three years." My eyes flickered away from hers as I continued. "I'm a bit clueless on how to expand from here."

I saw Yukari's smile slowly turn wry. "You want to go clothes shopping with me? I can show you what's fashionable, or what would look good on you."

I nodded slowly. "That would be quite nice, yes…"

She grinned excitedly at me. "Give me just a moment, then!" She said, stepping back into her room and closing the door behind her, giving me a moment to reflect on how much I stood to be embarrassed today.

It was mercifully brief as she opened the door again soon after, a bag over her shoulder and a determined look on her face. "Let's go, Senpai!" She took my hand as she spoke and began guiding me towards the stairs. This would be an adventure, for sure…

* * *

We ended up at a clothing store in Paulownia mall. Yukari led me through the aisles, gleefully picking her favorite items off the racks as she described her plans for me. "Now, the number one issue I've always had with your style is that it's just too formal. I get that you're a billionaire heiress and all, but you're also a young girl. I think you can afford to bare your shoulders once in awhile."

I kept my head down as I followed her. Despite that, I caught several people around my age glancing curiously my way. I forced myself to focus my attention on the items Yukari was picking out. They were quite different indeed from the things my family's stylist had typically chosen for me to wear over the years.

By the time we got to the dressing rooms she had an array of colorful options in either hand, and she'd passed some along to me to carry as well. I looked back and forth between the two of us. "I have to try on _all_ of this?" I asked incredulously.

Her smile looked incredibly pleased. "Of course! The best way to find out what style is best for you is to try on as much as you can. Why do you think they have changing rooms?" She replied, laughing a little to herself. "Besides, if I let you skip some of it, you'll just stay in your comfort zone. Plus, I'm _dying_ to see you in a t-shirt." she teased.

I glowered at her for a moment before heading into the first unoccupied dressing room I could find with a resigned sigh. The first thing I ended up trying on was a pale blue dress that was entirely too immodest for my tastes. Still… as I looked at myself in the mirror, I had to admit it didn't look bad.

I braced myself and stepped out for Yukari's examination. Her eyes widened, and I was grateful for the lack of other people in the changing area as I felt my cheeks grow warm. "Wow, Senpai. You look really good. I like the contrast with your hair." Her grin returned as she waved me back towards the changing room. "On to the next outfit!"

I grumbled to myself as I returned to the changing room. Next up was… a t-shirt and jeans. My face darkened as I remembered Yukari's teasing comments earlier. Somehow, this was more embarrassing to me than the dress had been. I refused to look at myself in the mirror as I forced myself to walk back out once more.

Yukari blinked for a long moment before stifling a laugh. I glared at her. "It's not funny…" I protested quietly.

She shook her head. "You're right, sorry." She said after a moment as she got herself under control. Nonetheless, her smile was triumphant as she looked me over once again. "I never imagined I'd see you wear something so casual, Senpai. You look good in it, too." She noted pleasantly.

I felt a pout coming on as I looked down at myself for a moment. "Thanks." I said before quickly retreating to the changing room again to escape Yukari's gaze. Before I changed, I snuck a peek at myself in the mirror. This… didn't look bad, either. With a sigh, I set it in the "maybe" pile with the blue dress as I went to try on the next outfit.

It went on like that, and I lost track of time as I went through outfit after outfit. We made several trips back into the store to try out different combinations, and gradually, Yukari and I pruned down our selection to the things that suited me best while still escaping my longtime comfort zone. By the time we left the store with a few bags apiece, much of my embarrassment had faded to be replaced with satisfaction.

"This was a good trip." I reflected as we made our way through the mall, weaving between passers-by.

"It was!" Yukari agreed heartily as her bags swung by her side. "You're going to look _so_ good from now on, Senpai." she said with a wink in my direction.

My cheeks heated just a little once more, but I was alright with it this time as I nodded at her. "I certainly hope so. I put a lot of money into this." I snarked back.

She laughed at that, before briefly glancing at her phone. "We've got a good amount of daylight left. We can probably spend some more time here at the mall before going home, if you like."

"I'd like that." I said with a smile.

She smiled back at me for a moment before it faded as she turned her head. "Hey. Is that Junpei?" She asked me as her eyes narrowed for a moment.

I turned to follow her gaze, and quickly caught sight of the familiar figure sitting alone on a bench, away from the crowds. He looked a little different without a baseball cap on his head, but it was definitely Junpei. He was hunched over something in his lap. "It certainly looks like him." I answered.

Yukari looked concerned. "He's been a total ghost for the past week or so. We should check on him."

I frowned as I recalled the reason I'd initially come here with Yukari. I needed to remind the both of them of who they were. I set aside the fun I'd been having before as I nodded at her. This would be another chance, then. "Agreed. Let's talk to him."

We walked over to the bench where he sat. He didn't seem to notice us. "Hey, Junpei." Yukari greeted him. I realized he was staring at Chidori's sketchbook. He had a pencil in his hand, and he was slowly tracing disconnected lines on an empty page.

After a long pause, he looked up at us. "Oh. Hey, you two." He didn't sound much like himself. His voice was flat and distant.

Yukari and I stared at him uncomfortably for another moment. "Mind if we sit down with you?" I eventually asked.

His eyes flickered between the two of us as he seemed to consider. "No. Go ahead." He finally replied.

With a little hesitation, we sat to either side of him. Yukari leaned over his shoulder to look at his incomplete-looking sketches. "I didn't know you drew." She commented quietly.

"I… don't." He said simply. He sounded confused.

I glanced past him at Yukari. She grimaced at me. I turned my attention to Junpei once more. "Where have you been, lately? At home with your parents? A few of us back at the dorm were worried about you."

He slowly set the pencil down after drawing another isolated line, heaving a frustrated-sounding sigh. "I've been alone. I've been thinking."

"About what?" I pressed him.

His gaze turned to me, though he only moved his head very slightly. "There was someone that I used to know. She was important to me. This was hers." He explained, tapping the sketchbook with the end of his pencil. "I don't remember her anymore, and it's driving me crazy. I've been trying to remember what she looked like…"

He flipped through the pages of the sketchbook. Various half-formed drawings dotted the previous pages. It seemed like he couldn't quite capture her image. "You don't remember her?" Yukari asked, sounding confused.

Junpei slowly shook his head. "No. I don't remember her face, or her name, or what we did together… All I know is how I feel about her. It's so… frustrating…" he trailed off. Yukari looked baffled as she glanced my way again.

I set my hand on his shoulder. He flinched ever so slightly. "So all you have left of her are the feelings she inspired in you?" I asked. He nodded. I pondered for a moment before an idea came to me. "Well… maybe you can draw that, then."

Junpei blinked, turning to look at me fully for the first time since we'd started talking. "Draw my feelings?"

"Yes. That might help you figure things out." I said affirmatively.

He looked thoughtful as he turned to his sketchbook again. "Maybe…" He said quietly. "That's not a bad idea." After another moment, he added, "I'll come back to the dorm soon, okay?"

Yukari still looked confused, but that seemed to bring her some relief. "Okay. You better!" She said as she nudged his arm with her elbow.

I slowly got to my feet. "It looks like he could use some more time to himself. Let's go get something to eat, okay, Yukari?" I said, offering my hand to her.

She looked between me and Junpei for a moment before nodding and taking my hand, rising to her feet. "Thanks." She gave Junpei one last look. "Feel better soon, won't you?" She offered warmly before turning to follow me back into the crowds.

She slowly shook her head as she fell into step beside me. "What was that all about?" She asked me with a questioning look.

I still didn't see any recollection in her eyes as I looked back at her. I sighed as we made our way deeper into the mall. "He's just… having a bad dream, I suppose."

* * *

Despite the fun I'd had with Yukari, my feelings the next morning were predominantly ones of frustration. I still wasn't making progress with her memories. While she was always pleasant and happy to be around me, I could never get even a hint of recollection from her about her time in SEES. It was like she didn't _want_ to remember.

In a way, I could understand that. She'd been reluctant to join in the first place, and had a hard time settling into her position as a persona-user. It was difficult for her to accept the potential of her death, to accept the risks of battle against the shadows. Maybe Yukari was happier believing she'd never had to go through any of that.

I reflected sadly on that thought as I made my way down to the lounge again to find it empty once more. It seemed like Junpei wasn't back yet. Hopefully, I'd be able to help him once he returned. In the meantime, that left me with relatively few options. I wasn't sure how I'd do it, but I supposed I would take a shot at getting Koromaru back on board.

My motorcycle got me to Naganaki shrine quickly, and I shook my hair out as I removed my helmet and set it aside before heading onto the grounds of the shrine itself.

Koromaru's master had been a monk who worked at the shrine. He'd died early last year, leaving Koromaru to wait for him indefinitely, protecting the shrine in his stead. We'd only found out about his potential when he'd killed a shadow that trespassed at the shrine. I had to wonder how the disappearance of the dark hour would affect his memory.

To my surprise, Koromaru was not the only one at the old shrine when I reached the top of the steps leading up. Even more surprising, it was someone I knew.

Ken Amada knelt by the white-furred dog, petting him with a smile on his face. I stopped in my tracks. This was both an opportunity and a risk. If Ken didn't remember me, it could be awkward indeed to approach him now as a stranger. I wrestled with my options as I watched the two of them.

After a long moment, Ken glanced my way with wide eyes. "Ms. Kirijo?" He asked, confusion in his voice.

I felt a little confusion myself. Did he recognize me, then? "Good morning, Amada…" I said quietly from the entrance to the shrine.

Slowly, he smiled at me. "What brings you to Naganaki Shrine?"

I took a few steps closer, glancing between him and Koromaru. "Well, I was originally here to see Koromaru… but I could also use a word with you, too."

His smile faded a little as he considered that. "This… isn't about the dark hour, is it?" He said, worry in his voice.

I blinked. Had he remembered all this time? "You still know about the dark hour?" I asked incredulously.

He nodded gravely. "I lost my memories for awhile. Yukari's theory was correct. But… things slowly started coming together after that. It all came rushing back to me after a nightmare I had a few days ago." He gently ruffled Koromaru's fur. "That's part of why I came to see him."

I sighed softly as I moved over to sit down next to them. "How much do you already know, Ken?"

He frowned at me, looking perplexed. "What am I supposed to know? We beat Nyx, somehow… now life goes on, right?" He looked a bit sad. "I kind of wish I'd forgotten about all that. Not that I didn't like spending time with you all, but… the nightmares are kind of hard to deal with."

I grimaced. I didn't want to tell him the truth. But… we needed everyone we could get, and he would figure it out sooner or later if I kept it from him. The dark hour was returning, after all. "Ken… We think the fight might not be over."

His face paled, and he was silent for a beat. "You're kidding, right?" Koromaru seemed to be eyeing me. Did he understand, too?

"I wish I was…" I said miserably. I explained the situation to them, piece by piece. Ken and Koromaru listened to me quietly, and the boy's expression grew darker and darker as I went on. By the time I finished, he wasn't looking at me anymore.

"So we're back to square one, then…" He said. He sounded bitter.

"I'm sorry, Ken… We're going to do our best to keep the worst from happening, though. We beat Nyx once, and we can beat her again." It was hard to look at him. I'd explained my part in things, and I could tell that a little of him wanted to blame me.

After several seconds of silence, Ken spoke up again. "It's not what I wanted to hear… but I understand why you did what you did. And I understand that I'm one of the few people who can do something about it."

I slowly brought my eyes back to him. He was watching me intently. "Will you help us?" I asked quietly.

He nodded. Koromaru barked his assent, too. Gradually, Ken's smile returned. "Of course. For better or worse, SEES is like family to me, and on top of that, I _do_ still want to keep on living, you know." I felt myself starting to smile back at him. "Maybe this'll even help me get rid of the nightmares."

Another social link came to me, this time from Ken. Koromaru nuzzled up against my leg. I stroked my fingers through his fur, and he seemed pleased. Both of them were on-board, then. It was another step forward. My voice rang with some of the reassurance I now felt. "I certainly hope so, Ken. We'll all banish the nightmares together."

* * *

I stared at Ken's number in my phone's contact list as I made my way to the front door of the dorm. He was our ally once more, but he would likely be less accessible than the rest of SEES. He couldn't really justify moving back to the high school dorm again. At the least, however, he could visit.

I pocketed my phone as I opened the front door and stepped inside, shutting it behind me. As I turned back to face the lounge again, I realized Junpei was there, evidently waiting for me. He rose from his seat on one of the couches and approached me, sketchbook under one arm as he looked me over. "Hey, Senpai." He greeted me quietly.

I eyed him for a moment before putting on a smile. "Hello, Iori. How are you doing?" I asked politely.

He looked at the floor with a sigh. "I'm fine. I wanted to tell you something."

He sounded serious. "What is it?" I pressed him.

Junpei slowly took the sketchbook out from under his arm and stared at it. "Your idea was good. I'm going to try to draw my feelings. It might take awhile… but I want you to see it when it's done, okay?" He looked up at me again on the last word.

I looked between him and the sketchbook. It seemed like my idle suggestion had really had an impact on him. My smile felt warmer as I nodded at him. "Of course. I'd love to see it. I hope it will help you, too."

He breathed what sounded like a sigh of relief. "Thanks." He replied succinctly.

I wondered something. I wrestled with the idea for a moment before speaking. "Does the name Chidori mean anything to you?" I asked him quietly.

Junpei blinked slowly at me for a beat. "The name doesn't sound wrong…" he said thoughtfully. Eventually, however, he shook his head. "It doesn't tell me anything, though." He admitted with a frown.

It wasn't a matter of simply describing his real past, then. He needed to truly remember it. It made a sort of sense, I supposed. "I'm sorry…" I said quietly.

He shook his head again. "Don't be. I appreciate the help." As I watched him, I thought I could pick up a little of the Junpei I'd known for the last year beneath the gloom now hanging over him. The tiniest hint of a smile turned up the corner of his mouth as he turned towards the stairs, eyeing his sketchbook once more. "I'll see you again soon, Senpai."

Time froze as I finally established my social link with Junpei. My thoughts swirled as it faded and he walked away. "See you soon." I replied. That was a link with every member of SEES, save Koromaru. If nothing else, my persona felt considerably stronger than it ever had before.

I found myself wondering about the possibilities as I made my way to my room. Would whatever power was sleeping within me be enough to stop Nyx? Minato had managed. Maybe I could, too. I felt a little shiver of nervousness as I considered the prospect of ending up like he had after sealing Nyx.

Though I'd accepted the potential of my own death, that didn't mean I would be happy to go to it. This held especially true if it meant I would suffer along the way. I sighed and sat down on my bedside. This was going to haunt my thoughts for a long while.

I worried over the future until the hour grew late. I watched the clock as midnight approached. Ten seconds to go. _Tick, tick, tick, tick…_ the clock struck twelve. Nothing happened. Nothing had happened last night, either. It seemed the dark hour was inconsistent indeed, now.

I yawned and leaned back in my bed. I wouldn't complain about the chance to get some sleep without a struggle. I was just about to properly get ready for bed when a knock sounded at my door. I glumly anticipated Ryoji, or Fuuka, telling me something horrible had happened.

I blinked in surprise as I opened the door to see Minato staring back at me, a curious expression on his face. He looked different than he had in the past few days - more aware, more expressive as his eyes roved over me and briefly glanced back into the room behind me. Still, I could see a little of the tiredness still lingering in the lines of his face.

"Hello, Minato." I greeted him with a smile. "It's a pleasant surprise to see you. I didn't realize you were up and about again." I slowly opened the door wider to stand in front of him.

He returned my smile with a small one of his own. "I can't mope about in my room forever with all the work you guys are doing in my stead. You'll make me look bad."

I felt a little rush of warmth in my chest. He was talking like himself again. "Considering the things you were willing to do to protect us all, I doubt any of us could ever make you look bad." I teased back at him.

He let out a little breath that sounded like a laugh. "You're not going to convince me to go back to moping, if that's what you're aiming for."

That got a giggle out of me. "I wouldn't dream of it."

We were quiet for a moment, staring at each other, before he spoke again. He sounded just a little embarrassed. "Go out with me tomorrow?" He asked quietly.

I shivered, and not from the evening cold. I'd been keeping it down, but I really had been missing Minato since he'd been pulled away from me first by graduation, then Nyx. The thought of things finally going back to normal made me feel a little like crying, a little like flying. "Of course. I'd love to." I finally said, my voice a little shaky.

He caught my feelings for the thousandth time, and quietly pulled me into a hug. "I'm sorry for all of this mess…" he said quietly into my ear as I hugged him back.

I felt myself calming down in his arms. "You have nothing to apologize for…" I replied, nuzzling my head against his shoulder.

We parted reluctantly after a long while and decided to get some sleep. Minato went back to his room. I was a little disappointed, but I could understand, given what he was struggling with. I settled under the covers of my bed and thought about tomorrow.

I had good dreams for the first time in weeks.

* * *

I felt my nerves returning as the next day came. It had been a chore to decide what to wear from the things I'd bought with Yukari. I'd almost chosen the little blue dress, but… I felt like maybe that was the wrong choice, today.

I ended up dressing casual, and reflected with some embarrassment that it was quite comfortable as I waited in the hallway that morning. At least it suited my new hairstyle.

I sighed quietly to myself as I watched Minato's door. I wanted this to be a good day for us both. Minato needed the motivation. I needed _him_... I struggled to force my worries down while I waited.

The door at the end of the hall opened, and Minato stepped out and shut it behind him before approaching me with a relaxed posture. I noticed he'd forsaken his beloved music player for once. I felt a blush forming on my cheeks as he smiled at me. "You look good, Mitsuru." He complimented me.

My eyes flickered away from his down to his chest. "Thank you…" I replied quietly. I realized I was smiling despite my nerves. "You too."

We went out into the city together, idly chit-chatting as he guided me to his intended destination. Soon, I found myself in the familiar surroundings of Iwatodai station. I blinked as I realized where he was leading me. "Wild-Duck Burger…?" I asked with a mixture of disbelief and amusement.

He grinned back at me as we stepped through the doors. "You never did finish your burger."

We ended up in a booth just like last time. We'd even ordered the same things. This was the place where Minato and I had first started to click. I smiled at him across the table as he bit into his sandwich. "I can't tell if this is you holding a grudge, or just being sweet." I reflected.

He eyed me. The expression looked a little like it had back when we'd first come here, when he'd been closed off to me. I caught the playfulness behind it, however, as he replied. "Maybe I was just hungry."

"Hmmm…" I trailed off with feigned thoughtfulness as I took a bite of my burger. It tasted much like it had on my first visit - but somehow, I liked it this time. I still couldn't avoid wiping the grease away from my lips a moment later, though.

Another grin slowly spread across his face. "Enjoying it this time?" He asked.

I chastised myself for the embarrassment I felt at his question. After a moment, I had to laugh at the odd prudishness that still pervaded my thoughts from time to time. "It's better…" I admitted. "Still incredibly greasy, though." I added after a moment, pouting as I tried to rub some of it off my fingers.

He was staring at me with that smile of his, and I could tell his attention was fully on me, now. "Sorry… that'll probably never change, unfortunately." He looked thoughtful as he continued to watch me. "You, however, have changed quite a bit." He commented after a short silence.

I frowned at him. "I hope you don't mean that in a bad way." I said a little uncertainly. I knew I had changed plenty in the last few months, but I couldn't be sure how Minato felt about that.

He shook his head vigorously. "Not at all. It's been amazing to see. You seem a lot happier, and a lot stronger." He winked at me. "Now you really are more Mitsuru and less Kirijo."

I felt my smile return, along with my blush. "And it's all your fault." I replied.

He laughed at that. "Maybe I had a hand in bringing it out, but I'm sure that part of you was always there somewhere. All I really did was fall in love with it."

Another shiver ran through me. "I'm really glad you did." I said quietly to that. "I love you too…" I added after a moment. He met my eyes again. My heart fluttered. Today would be a good day…

We finished our meals a while later and departed the store together. We took an unfamiliar route out of the station, and I wondered to myself where we were headed next before the landmarks began to line up for me. I eyed Minato curiously as the answer came to me, and it was quiet between us as we made our way towards our destination.

Eventually we arrived on a grassy hill with a view of the moonlight bridge. Minato took a seat in the grass, and I sat down beside him. "What brings us here?" I asked him softly.

A little smirk curled up the side of his mouth. "Can't we just be here for the view?" He retorted.

I smiled sympathetically at him. "Maybe… but I think I know you too well to believe that."

He sighed and set his chin in his hands, supporting his elbows with his crossed legs. "I've been thinking about beginnings lately. How we got here." He nodded in the direction of the bridge. "This is where my story got started, ten years ago." His eyes turned toward me and his smile returned. "That burger place is where our story started."

I thought about that for a moment. "Does any of that bother you?" I asked.

He looked back and forth between the bridge and me several times before settling on me. "It did. I was tearing myself apart over my choices just a few days ago… lost in my thoughts, I suppose." He paused, and for another moment we simply stared at each other. "Now, though… I don't regret anything. When I'm around you, I'm content with myself."

I felt my face grow warm, but I didn't try to hide it or deny it as I smiled at him. "I'm glad to hear that." A few memories of the last few months flickered through my mind. "I was afraid of my choices too before you came along. Now I'm happy to be me."

He was smiling back at me now. "I'm glad for that, too." He leaned closer. Another heart flutter. "I love you, Mitsuru." He said simply.

He'd almost said it back in the restaurant before, but hearing it directly like this again made my world feel brighter. I leaned closer to him. I could feel his breath on my lips. "I love you too, Minato, and I always will." I replied, before pressing my lips to his.

He kissed me back. It was a relief I'd been longing for in the back of my mind for days. It took some effort on my part to eventually pull away. We stared at one another for one more quiet moment before he gave me a sheepish smile. "Do you want to just… stay here awhile? I don't want to go anywhere else right now."

I gently took one of his hands in mine and squeezed it with a contented grin. "We'll stay as long as you want."


	11. Acceleration

Most of the next week passed without incident. My time, for the most part, was split between Minato and Yukari. Minato, despite getting better, still needed my support to avoid lapsing back into apathy. On top of that, I enjoyed having him back. I wasn't going to leave him alone for long if I could help it.

Yukari seemed to have taken me under her wing, revising my makeup, my hair and my clothing as often as she could persuade me to come out with her. While I could appreciate the bonding (and even a few of the lessons she taught), I was still not making any progress towards recovering her memories. We were close, but still the truth of her past eluded her.

Today was another Yukari day, and we came back to the dorm together as evening fell. "Sooner or later, you're going to run out of new shops to take me to." I warned her.

She grinned at me, shouldering a small bag with a colorful logo on it. "That's not gonna stop me from trying to make you over, though."

I sighed good-naturedly as we made our way to the stairs. "There's a limit to how much you can shape me in your likeness, you know…"

Yukari was unperturbed. "Well then, I'm going to find it!" She replied cheerily.

Her attitude always shined through despite the loss of her memories, and I smiled to myself as we made our way to the third floor. We paused when we saw Junpei waiting near the door to my room. His eyes quickly focused on mine.

"Junpei? What are you doing up here?" Yukari asked with only a little hint of suspicion in her voice. While he had been in a very different mood the last few weeks and still looked no better, it _was_ still Junpei loitering on the girls' floor.

His eyes remained on me. "I'm here to talk to Mitsuru-senpai, that's all." He said flatly. I noticed he had his sketchbook under his arm.

Yukari looked at me questioningly. "Senpai?" She seemed to want my input.

I smiled reassuringly at her. "It's fine. We can catch up more later, Yukari. Thanks for going out with me today." I replied.

She watched me for a moment before shrugging. "Well, you two have fun then." She said before disappearing into her room with a last glance at Junpei.

His eyes lingered on her door after it shut, and only returned to me when I moved over to stand next to him. "Did you finish your drawing?" I asked him expectantly. He'd gone back to being a ghost in the days since I'd established my social link with him. I could only hope he'd been making progress.

He nodded, but he didn't seem particularly enthusiastic as he handed me the sketchbook, a small bookmark telling me where to look. I frowned at him for a moment before opening the book to the indicated page.

He'd filled several pages. I blinked as I slowly leafed through them, one after another. Every page was covered in abstract drawings, but I could make out a few distinct objects here and there. Eyes and flowers seemed to be the most prevalent. It carried on for more than a dozen pages before I finally reached blank paper.

I glanced up at Junpei again, a little baffled. He was watching me expectantly. "These are really beautiful, Iori." I complimented him.

He frowned, but nodded again nonetheless. "Thanks…" he replied.

I couldn't understand his reactions. I looked back and forth between him and the sketchbook several times. "I didn't know you were such an artist."

Junpei sighed, scratching his head. "The thing is, I'm pretty sure I'm _not_."

I blinked at him. "What do you mean? You drew all this, didn't you?" I asked, confused.

He shrugged, looking a little confused himself. "My hand drew those, yes. I don't feel like it was me, though. When I draw lately, it feels like someone else is taking over and doing it for me." He explained.

I frowned at him for several seconds before something clicked. "Someone else?"

"Yeah. Not me." He eyed me warily. "What, do you think it's a ghost or something?"

I shook my head, smiling a little. "What if it's someone who's inside you?"

Junpei flinched. I saw a flicker of recognition in his expression. "Someone inside me?"

"Yeah. Someone important to you. Someone who became a part of you when they couldn't carry on anymore." I watched him intently. "Maybe someone who saved you in the process."

His gaze left mine, and he stared at the opposite wall without speaking for a moment. He shivered, and I realized tears were rolling down his cheeks moments before he covered his eyes with one hand. "I…" he began, before stopping and taking a breath. "How did I forget? You even told me her name again…" he said, his voice wavering. "Chidori…"

I set a hand on his arm. "Are you alright…?" I asked quietly.

He eventually moved his hand away to look at me once more. "I wasn't… but, maybe now I can finally get there." he finally smiled.

My fingers gently squeezed his arm. "Good." I said, my smile persisting for a little longer before it faded. "When you're ready, though… there's some things you need to be caught up on." I hated bringing it up while he was likely grieving all over again, but he needed to know about Nyx at some point.

His expression was serious as he stared at me, drying his eyes with the back of one hand. "I'll be okay. Whatever it is sounds important." His eyes met mine. "Fill me in."

* * *

Junpei was surprisingly quick to latch on to the details of the situation once informed. I guessed he was eager for the distraction, now. With his memories now returned, that left us with only Yukari's to recover. Sadly, that problem continued to elude me, and I spent another evening up late stressing over her situation that night.

The ceiling of my room offered me no comfort as I considered our situation as objectively as I could. Maybe Yukari simply wouldn't recover. Maybe we could handle Nyx without her. I grimaced to myself. That didn't sound like a great gamble. Then again, last time we'd fought Nyx, we'd won pretty much entirely off the back of Minato's sacrifice.

If we weren't going in with full strength, that implied we were planning to make another sealing attempt, or something similarly risky. I didn't like that. My mind went to my chats with Igor in the blue room. Maybe whatever power he saw sleeping within me would do the trick. I hadn't learned anything new about it lately, though, despite cultivating my social links.

My musing was interrupted as the ticking of the clock suddenly stopped. The light in my room went out, and sickly green darkness spread over everything. I sat up in a flash. Another dark hour. We'd seen two more brief, quiet ones in the last week. Few shadows had appeared. This time felt different. I had a sense of foreboding as I got out of bed and began gathering my gear.

My suspicions were confirmed when Fuuka's voice rang in my head a minute later. _"Senpai, we've got problems. Come to the lobby, quickly."_ I gritted my teeth before heading out the door and down the stairs.

I was apparently the last one to arrive. Everyone but Yukari, Ken and Koromaru awaited me in the lounge when I came down the stairs onto the first floor. They were all armed and ready as well. Fuuka had her persona summoned, and its glassy lower half encased her as always as her extended senses canvassed the area.

Her eyes snapped up to mine as she approached. "Lots of shadows. Way too many of them, all over the city." She reported at a frantic clip.

I shivered. With no more Tartarus to contain them, I could only imagine a swell of shadows would run rampant across anyone unlucky enough to be conscious during the dark hour. "Any big ones?" I asked her.

She shook her head. "They're all ordinary shadows, as far as I can tell." She looked pale behind the protection of her persona. "There's just… a _lot_ of them, and they're everywhere."

Minato spoke up from nearby. His fingers tapped away at the hilt of the rapier by his waist as he did. "We should form teams and try to cover as many areas as we can. If they're ordinary shadows, we don't need to all be together to handle them."

I saw the others nodding. It seemed sensible enough. "Okay. Teams of two, everyone has someone watching their back. I can cover port island, since my motorcycle will let me get there the fastest."

Minato nodded at me. "I'm with you." That reassured me a bit.

Aigis was the next to chime in. "I will work with Ryoji. He can scout out shadows for me, and I will exterminate them." She said calmly.

Ryoji blinked at her for a moment before smiling slightly. "I'm fine with that. We can cover downtown, since neither of us will need to take a break getting there."

Akihiko stepped up alongside Junpei, who looked antsy as he clutched his sword. "Guess that leaves us." He noted, before glancing at Fuuka. "Where should we go?"

Fuuka closed her eyes for a long moment before replying. "Ken and Koromaru seem to already be working in the area around Naganaki shrine. You two should clear out the areas adjacent to the dorm."

"Fine by me." Junpei replied. Akihiko nodded his agreement.

"Let's get moving, then. We're losing people every minute." I said as I headed for the door with Minato on my heels.

* * *

It didn't take us long to get to port island, though Minato looked a little frazzled as he hopped off the back of my bike. I made a mental note to buy him a helmet sometime.

Paulownia mall was closed at this hour, and few shadows lurked around it. We dispatched them quickly on our way through to the hospital.

There were far more shadows congregating there, and we found several staff members out of their coffins and lying or sitting on the floor with blank stares. We were too late to help them. We tore through the monsters crowding the halls with sword and spell as we searched for survivors.

"There!" Minato shouted as he pointed to a door at the end of one of the halls we passed. Several shadows were crowding around it, and one that had taken the form of a muscular man with chalk-white skin was bashing away at it with its shoulder. As we approached, I could hear people clamoring from the other side.

The assembled shadows turned towards us as we neared. My vision flashed blue as I pressed my evoker to my temple and fired. "Penthesilea!" I called aloud.

" _Mabufudyne."_ The voice in my head chanted, and a swirl of wintery air surrounded the clustered shadows, quickly coating them with ice.

"Surt!" Minato cried as he summoned one of his own personas. A black and red demon appeared before him, and with a flick of his wrist, he ignited all of the frozen shadows at once. The ice shattered, and most of the monsters vanished promptly without ever having had a chance to attack.

The strongman was the only one left, and he rushed at us. Our personas winked out of existence as we split up to either side of him. He took a swing at Minato, who ducked under the strike easily before piercing the monster's chest with his rapier. I did the same from the other side, attacking its exposed back.

It burst into black smoke with an anguished cry, and then Minato and I were alone in the hallway again. I headed to the door and knocked on it. "Are you okay?" I asked, raising my voice.

A muffled voice replied from the other side. "Wh-what the hell is going on? I'm not opening this door!"

I sighed. Hopefully they'd forget about this promptly once the dark hour ended. "Good. Keep the door locked until it stops looking… weird." I said.

Nobody replied. I glanced at Minato, who shrugged. Suddenly, Fuuka's voice was in my head again. " _I don't detect any more shadows in the area of the hospital. Your last stop is port island station."_

I nodded seriously at that, and Minato and I hurried out of the hospital. My bike got us to the station quickly, but it was clearly far too late by the time we arrived.

Shadows swarmed the plaza. Every person I could see was already down, with eyes glazed over and unseeing. "That is a lot of them…" Minato said a little uncertainly. He looked worn out. Dealing with so many shadows already had exhausted us both. Handling this many more might be out of our reach.

"Stay together. Let's conserve our strength." I said. He followed me as we dove into the crowded plaza and began to kill shadow after shadow. It quickly became apparent that there were far more even than we had anticipated. We found ourselves getting pushed towards the center of the plaza as more and more of them continued to flank us.

Minato summoned another persona that hailed lightning on several of the shadows surrounding us, but too many more rose to take their place. He didn't look like he had that many left in him. I growled as I looked out over our assembled enemies. I wasn't much better off.

I took a shaky breath as I dodged another strike, pierced another shadow, and pressed my evoker to the side of my head. "Protect us!" I implored as I called on my persona.

Penthesilea glowed brightly as she appeared above me. Something was different about her. " _As you wish._ " Her voice was melodic in my mind. She spread her arms wide and cast a spell I hadn't seen before. " _Megidolaon!_ "

Pinkish energy exploded from my persona to wash over the shadows around us. It tore almost every one of them apart as it went, and I felt a wave of exhaustion when at last it was over. Penthesilea disappeared. My shoulders sagged as I gasped another breath.

Minato rushed to dispatch the stragglers while I recovered. By the time I felt like I could take another swing, the station was clear. The only other people around were too far gone for us to help.

Minato moved to my side and set a hand on my shoulder. "That was really something. Are you okay?" He asked.

I nodded wearily at him. "Yes… I'll be alright. I guess I've gotten stronger without realizing it…" I mused. I frowned miserably as I looked around at the victims scattered throughout the station. "A shame that it came too late."

Minato sighed dejectedly. "We did everything we could." He said consolingly.

I continued staring around the station as I contemplated this for a moment, before Fuuka's voice came to me again. " _The others are reporting all-clear. It looks like most of the shadows have been dealt with."_

Almost on cue, the sickly green light that hung over the world receded as the dark hour came to an end. I watched as the coffins surrounding us suddenly vanished to reveal dazed-looking bystanders. I felt little relief as I gestured to Minato, heading towards where I'd parked my bike. "Let's go. We can't be here when people come to their senses."

* * *

We all met in the meeting room when we got back. Even Ken and Koromaru made it, apparently having been called by Fuuka. I looked over the group with a grim expression. None of them looked particularly happy. "How did it go for the rest of you?" I asked.

"Sanada-senpai and I cleared out the nearby shadows pretty quickly. We rescued a few girls, but that's it." Junpei replied.

"Ryoji and I were also able to efficiently clear out the shadows downtown, but we were too late to help anyone. We had no quick way to track people over shadows."

Aigis added.

"There weren't really any people around the shrine. Just monsters." Ken reported. Koromaru backed him up with a bark.

I grimaced. We'd dealt with the shadows, but saved virtually no one. "This is bad." I said simply.

Fuuka nodded with a frown. "We probably should've anticipated this."

Akihiko sighed. "How could we? We've never seen the shadows do this before." He countered with exasperation in his voice.

I interrupted them. "There's no point arguing it. We need to be ready to head out at a moment's notice from now on."

"Agreed." Minato said sadly.

Ryoji, who'd been pensive and quiet up until now, spoke up with a slightly uncomfortable note in his voice. "I'm afraid I have more bad news to add…"

Everyone turned to look at him. "What is it?" I asked.

He looked away. "I've been keeping an eye on Nyx's presence. She's been escaping the seal faster and faster lately. I can now say with some certainty that she'll return before the end of the month."

I felt myself pale a little. "That leaves us with only a week or two, at best…" Fuuka noted quietly.

"And with the shadows acting like _that_ …" Akihiko added miserably.

Ryoji hurried to clarify the situation. "Tonight may have been an anomaly. While I'm fairly certain the dark hour will be more consistent now, I can't imagine it'll muster that many shadows every night. The limited time is our main concern."

I looked over the group again. Everyone looked strained. I wished I could offer them more hope. "It seems like we could all use some rest. Our objectives haven't changed, even if we're more pressed for time now. Stay focused and don't let the stress get to you." I saw a few small smiles and nods as I finished. "Meeting adjourned."

* * *

My dreams took me to the velvet room that night. I opened the door and stepped inside again, taking my usual seat across from Igor, eyeing him as he grinned at me. "Welcome back." He greeted me cheerfully.

"It's a little bothersome that you can call me here from my dreams whenever you want." I reflected with a sigh.

Igor wagged a finger at me. "Now, now. The door is right behind you. You are free to leave at any time. Surely you do not think I would hold you hostage?"

I glanced back at the door, then returned my attention to Igor. "What is it this time?" I asked.

He laughed. "I'm so glad you've decided to stay." He quickly calmed down and stared at me with a serious look in his eyes. "Your persona is growing stronger."

I recalled the unexpected display of power Penthesilea had shown me earlier in the evening. "I can't deny that. I'm still not sure what the end goal is, though. I learned new skills, but I'm not sure that's enough to beat Nyx."

Igor thoughtfully tapped his chin with one finger. "It's less about power, and more about influence. You influence your peers to grow strong through your presence. That, in turn, strengthens you. It is a cycle that makes each of you exponentially more powerful." He explained with a grin. "Your true power is nurtured by this process, just as the power of the one who influenced you was."

I frowned at him. "The one who influenced me?" I asked. Suddenly something occurred to me. "Are you talking about Minato?" I leaned forward in my seat as I spoke.

Igor's grin was wider than ever. "I'm not at liberty to divulge that information. Suffice to say, the power sleeping within you is the result of many others' influence upon you. One in particular added a certain spark that allowed it to begin manifesting."

"Cryptic as ever." I groaned. "Am I almost there, at least?"

He seemed thoughtful for another moment. "You will get there when the time is right." He replied. He glanced behind him at a clock that hung over the room, constantly spinning at high speed. "It seems our time is up."

I had to wonder how he'd gleaned any information from that thing. "I guess I'll be seeing you again?" I said a little uncertainly.

He nodded sagely to me as my vision began to go white. "For the last time."

* * *

I almost wanted to stay in my room the following morning. I had a lot to think about, and was still feeling a bit worn out from last night. Still, I recognized that moping would do me precious little good. I didn't have time for it now.

I came downstairs into the lounge to find Yukari sitting on one of the couches. She seemed to be watching TV. She gave me a small wave as I came into sight, and I returned it as I moved to sit next to her a moment later. "Good morning, Senpai." She greeted me. She didn't seem particularly chipper.

I started to understand why as I caught some of the news broadcast she'd been watching. "Medical experts are as yet unable to determine the cause of the mysterious illness that suddenly swept the nation last night, but thus far nobody affected has recovered. It is informally being dubbed 'Apathy Syndrome'..." The anchor droned on and on.

"Scary, isn't it?" Yukari said quietly. I realized she was looking at me now.

I supposed the world had to have forgotten Apathy Syndrome when the dark hour disappeared. This would be new to her. "Yes, it is. I wonder what's causing it?" I replied somewhat disingenuously.

Yukari shivered a little. "I've got no idea. I feel like I've seen it somewhere before, though…"

I blinked, reeling for several moments before giving her a long look. That was the first time she'd ever said anything that could indicate a conflict with her new memories. "Where have you seen it before?" I asked her.

She seemed to think on it for a moment before shrugging. "I'm not sure. It just seems familiar." She gave me a small smile. "It was probably a long time ago."

I was encountering resistance again already, but that couldn't stop me from feeling giddy with excitement. Was I finally going to be able to break through to her? I'd have to keep an eye on her. "I'm sure it'll come back to you eventually." I said as I returned her smile.

She laughed softly as she turned off the TV. "Maybe. Or maybe it's just déjà vu." She got up and stretched as she spoke. "Sorry to cut this short, but I need to get going. I'm meeting a friend today." She winked at me. "Let's hang out again soon, okay?" She said as she departed for the door.

"Definitely." I replied as I waved a goodbye to her. Like that, she was gone, leaving me alone with my thoughts in the quiet of the lounge. I sincerely hoped I was not being misled by Yukari's mismatched memories. I badly wanted her to remember.

I wasn't sure what else to do with my day. A quick search around the dorm didn't find Minato, or any of the others, around. Maybe I'd go out myself. Perhaps I could do some more prep at the lab…

I stepped out into the lot behind the building to find Aigis wandering around with a lost look on her face. Her attention went to me as I waved to her. "Good morning, Aigis." I greeted her. "I don't often see you out of the dorm these days."

She eyed me for a moment before nodding. "With both Minato and Ryoji out, I have little to occupy myself with today." She explained simply.

I glanced at my motorcycle, then back at her. "Well, I was about to head to the lab for a bit, if you'd like to come with me." I gestured to my bike. "Though… I'm not sure how you'd handle the ride."

She followed my gaze to the bike. "I may be a bit heavy for it. I would not want to risk causing damage to your vehicle."

I shrugged after a moment, smiling at her. "Well, I don't particularly mind taking a walk today, so the offer's still open."

Aigis considered that for a moment before nodding. "Let us walk, then. It will give me time to process." She replied.

A few minutes later we were on our way downtown to the lab, walking through quiet residential areas. Aigis was mostly silent, staring at our surroundings with evident curiosity. My thoughts kept drifting to Nyx, and social links, and Yukari. I needed a distraction. "So what exactly are you processing?" I asked at last, giving her a look.

She blinked for a moment, as if realizing that I was still there. She frowned as she met my gaze. "I have been considering my past."

I raised an eyebrow at her. "Ten years ago, you mean?"

She nodded slowly. "I have been talking to Ryoji at length, and it has begun to make me reconsider my view of the events of that night."

"Talking to Ryoji, huh?" Her eyes quickly left mine. I felt myself smile a little before getting back on topic. "So, what's changed?"

She stared at the ground in front of our feet as she replied. "I am beginning to wonder if I could have done something else then. That decision still haunts me sometimes, but _was_ it a decision?"

I frowned as I considered the question. "Well, I wasn't there, mind you, so I'm working from your account of the story. But as far as I can tell, Death was quite dangerous and inhuman at the time. If you hadn't sealed him and couldn't kill him, he'd have carried on killing, and eventually have brought Nyx back anyways."

She looked very sad as she nodded at my assessment. "That has been my understanding of the situation for a long time. But… it is so strange. Neither I nor Ryoji are the people we were then. I felt no remorse for my actions then. Neither did he. Now it weighs on both of us more than anything."

I shrugged my shoulders, giving her another smile. "Bad decisions or no, it sounds like you've both grown a lot since then." My smile faded as another thought occurred to me. "Could you have sealed Death inside yourself? What prevented that?" I asked.

She gave me a perplexed look. "From what I understand, sealing a shadow inside oneself requires a soul."

I blinked at her. "And you don't have one?"

Aigis looked away from me. "I do not know. I am a machine, so presumably I do not."

That didn't quite add up in my head. "But you have a human mind, human enough to be capable of creating a persona. If you can contain a persona, why couldn't you contain a shadow?"

Aigis opened her mouth to reply, then closed it. Slowly her gaze returned to me. "You… may have a point." She frowned yet again. "Does that mean I ultimately _did_ make a mistake by sealing Death inside Minato?"

I shook my head. "Don't think of it like that. If you did, it's pretty clear the person you are now wouldn't repeat that mistake." I gave her a reassuring smile. "Don't worry about it."

"I will try not to." She replied, and soon after the two of us lapsed back into silence as we covered the rest of the distance to the lab.

* * *

The lab was looking considerably cozier when we arrived than it had when I'd first arrived with Akihiko. Potential projects had been sorted out onto the tables scattered around the room, and useful materials organized on the nearby shelves. I quickly began taking stock of what I'd need for today as I stepped inside with Aigis in tow.

Aigis wandered through the lab with an odd expression on her face. I eyed her as I hauled a box of spare parts off a nearby shelf. "Are you alright?" I asked.

She looked at me again as I set the box down on a table in front of me. "I was originally shut down here after the incident ten years ago."

I recalled the journal I'd found when I'd come here with Akihiko. "Oh. Yes, this would've been the place, wouldn't it?" I paused as another idea came to me. "I wonder if they'd have your schematics on file?" I said as I set aside my would-be project and headed over to one of the research terminals, signing in.

Aigis seemed intrigued by the idea, moving to my side to peer over my shoulder at the screen. It took some digging, but eventually, I managed to track them down. My eyes widened as I scrolled through pages and pages of diagrams. "Wow. You're _complicated_." I said as I glanced back over my shoulder at my robotic companion.

She was staring at the schematics, and it took her a moment to respond. Eventually, she looked at me with a questioning expression. "May I?" She said as she gestured to the keyboard. I stepped aside, and she quickly went to work examining her mechanical makeup in detail.

"Everything is here…" she said quietly, eyes fixed on the screen. "Me…"

I frowned. "This must be odd for you." I noted.

She slowly shook her head, and I saw a smile spreading over her lips. "No. It is an answer."

* * *

Aigis spent most of our lab visit looking through the details of her construction, occasionally pausing to help me find or build something. We left late in the day, and she parted from me quickly when we returned home, looking distracted. "I will see you again soon." she'd said.

I was eager for a break. I headed upstairs and knocked on Yukari's door. No response. I knocked again. Still nothing. She hadn't been in the lounge either. Was she still out?

Fuuka passed behind me, looking a little weary as she headed for her room. I quickly tapped her on the shoulder, and she gave me a questioning look as she stopped in her tracks. "Have you seen Yukari around?" I asked her.

She shook her head. "I haven't, sorry. I'd help you look for her, but…" she stretched with a little yawn, looking embarrassed afterwards.

I smiled at her. "It's alright. I'm sure she'll be around sometime soon. Have a nice rest, Yamagishi." I said cordially. She looked relieved, and gave me an apologetic smile as she hurried to her room.

I supposed I'd just have to wait around. Neither she nor Minato seemed to be home. I wasted time in my room until late in the night. The dark hour came and went without trouble, and I drifted off to sleep soon after as my mind wandered.

* * *

I woke feeling surprisingly refreshed, and headed out into the hall, knocking on Yukari's door again. Still nothing. Was she staying somewhere else? Perhaps it was just too early for her. I went down a floor and decided to check on Minato. He opened it after a moment, and I grinned as I saw the headphones hanging around his neck. I guessed his habits never changed.

"Got time for me today?" I asked politely.

He opened the door wider, giving me a mock bow. "Of course. Won't you come in?"

I nodded gratefully as I stepped inside and promptly sat down on the bed. He shut the door and followed me, sitting next to me after a moment. My grin remained as I watched him. He really looked back to his old self. I found it a little more difficult to be concerned with dark hours or death gods when I was alone with him. "How are you doing?" I asked.

He looked exaggeratedly thoughtful for a moment before responding. "I'm still a little worn from that adventure the night before last, but otherwise I'm feeling quite refreshed." He winked at me. "You really are the best medicine for me."

My smile turned a little wistful, despite the happiness I felt at his continued recovery. "It's a shame that every time you get better, our schedule gets a little tighter." I reflected, recalling Ryoji's news about Nyx.

I gasped in surprise as he put an arm around my waist and pulled me closer, leaning close to me to give me a chiding expression face-to-face. "Always. Worrying." He said seriously, before planting a quick kiss on my lips. I sighed softly into his mouth before he pulled away. "You've spent this whole month preparing. Take a few seconds to enjoy yourself."

My cheeks heated a little as I met his gaze, enjoying the sudden closeness. Suddenly it was easier than ever to follow his advice. I gently set a hand on his cheek, grinning at him again. "If you insist." I replied.

He returned my smile, and I felt a shiver run down my spine at how good it made him look. "You know, I'd originally come here to ask you out for the day." I said quietly.

He raised an eyebrow at me. I wondered if he was reading me, even now. "Originally?"

I was definitely blushing now. "Now I think I might like to stay in."

"That can be arranged." He said, his voice husky as he pulled me into another kiss, his hands just starting to roam over my body. My arms slid around him as I leaned into his touch.

I was just beginning to get into it when a knock at the door forced us apart. Minato groaned, looking frustrated. "I don't want to answer it…" he lamented.

I frowned at him, mirroring his frustration. "It might be important, though…"

He looked at the door for a moment before leaning close to me again, his eyes fixing on mine. "To be continued." He said firmly. I gave him an abashed smile as he hopped off the bed and went to the door, opening it just a little to peer out at his visitor. "What's up, Akihiko?" He asked.

I heard Akihiko's muffled voice from the other side. "I can't find Mitsuru anywhere. You're next in line. We need to address this, now."

Minato was handed something from the other side of the door, and I watched him slowly pale as he read what looked like a note. "Give me a moment." He said to Akihiko before shutting the door. He hurried over to the bed.

"What's wrong?" I asked him.

"This is bad. Read." He said as he presented the note to me.

I took it and read through it. It was scrawled hastily in what looked like pen, on a scrap of paper. I slowly read it aloud. " _I have your friend Yukari. Come alone and unarmed to the location below, or she dies."_ Below was listed the address of someplace downtown.

I glanced up at Minato as I bit down on the panic welling up in my chest. "We need to hurry."


	12. One More Last Time

It didn't take long to track down the address. It led me to a warehouse downtown. It looked abandoned, and I got a bad feeling as I approached it.

The note had said to come alone, but as soon as the others had found out, they'd insisted upon coming along. Even Ken had come, meeting us halfway there. Still, I kept them at arm's length as I approached. I didn't want to endanger Yukari. Fuuka's voice caught my attention from my left. "I can feel someone in there with Yukari… it's familiar, too."

I grimaced. "I think I may know who we're dealing with." I said as we reached the first of the exterior doors to be unlocked. I turned to the group, all of whom gave me worried looks. "Stay out here and keep an eye out for trouble. Fuuka can keep tabs on me with her persona."

Fuuka nodded nervously. "Try to keep me updated. I can't see through walls, so I'll be depending on your word for anything more advanced than positioning…"

I sighed and tried to swallow my nerves as I grabbed the door handle. "I'll do my best." I replied as I opened it and stepped inside. The door slammed shut behind me. It felt ominous. My balance felt off without my rapier at my hip as I walked down a hallway towards an open doorway. I turned to pass through it and found myself on the main floor of the warehouse.

Smaller storage compartments lined the walls, all closed. A few old shipping containers and supports blocked my line of sight here and there. The room was lit dimly by lights hanging from the ceiling far above. The place smelled musty and old. "You picked a crappy place for a hostage situation." I called into the seemingly-uninhabited space.

"Don't knock it. It's an old classic." A familiar voice said before a tall, skinny and pale man emerged from behind a nearby container, leveling a revolver at my chest. He wore ragged jeans and no shirt, as always, and he looked even more sickly than he had the last time I'd seen him.

" _It's Takaya._ " I thought as loudly as I could.

Fuuka's voice rang in my head a moment later. " _What?!_ "

I didn't have time to chat. " _I'll try to resolve this quickly._ " I shot back before returning my attention to Takaya. I acknowledged him with a frown, managing to keep my nerves under control. "I'd wondered if you survived that night." I stared him down. "What do you want?"

He grinned at me. It looked delirious on his face. "Now, now. Before we get into demands, let's review some things." He took a few paces to one side, keeping the gun trained on me all the while. "I told you to come unarmed, but I see you brought your evoker with you." He commented.

I flinched. I _did_ have my evoker… but it was hidden under my jacket. How had he seen it? "I don't know what you're talking about." I lied. I could tell by the way he smiled that he wasn't buying it.

He tapped his chin with the index finger of his free hand. "If you didn't listen to _that_ condition, then I can only assume you didn't listen to either of them." His eyes met mine, and I shivered a little at the twisted glee in them. "That means you also brought your friends. They're right outside, aren't they?"

I grit my teeth and stared at him. "Just tell me what you want. You're at no risk if you just give me Yukari back."

He sighed and pulled something dark and cylindrical out of his pocket. "I'll be honest, then. I'm not planning to give Yukari back."

As he spoke, Fuuka's voice came to me again, this time in a panicked hurry. " _S-Senpai! The others found explosives and wires hidden around the area! It's a trap!"_ My heart rate spiked as I watched Takaya's free hand toy with what could only be a detonator.

He seemed all too pleased with himself. "I knew you'd bring your friends with you. Now I'll get to kill all of you at once. Nothing will stop Nyx this time."

" _Senpai?"_ Fuuka asked frantically in my head.

I didn't have any time to answer her. I needed to delay Takaya. "Wait!" I shouted. To my surprise, he did. I didn't give him a chance to reconsider before asking the first thing that came to mind. "Won't this kill you too? You won't get to see Nyx's return."

He shrugged at me. "My time is already up. This is all I can do." He said cryptically, a distant look on his face. The moment passed quickly, however, and his expression twisted into a derisive sneer. "Enough delaying. Die." He said calmly.

There was no more time. I rushed at him. His look turned to one of surprise as his thumb depressed the trigger on the detonator. " _Senpai! Ryoji is…"_ Fuuka's voice was drowned out by the crack of a gunshot. Pain flared from my chest, but I kept going. Takaya turned to back away just as my fist collided with his cheek.

He tumbled to the floor, dropping his gun. I kicked it away as I clutched at my chest. A crumpled bullet slowly fell away from a hole in my jacket, revealing the bulletproof vest beneath. I grinned to myself as I momentarily reflected that my visit to the lab had been worthwhile.

Takaya scrambled to his feet a second later. Both of us looked around for a moment. Nothing was exploding. "What the hell?" Takaya snapped as he tightened his grip on the detonator. I didn't give him another chance to try it, rushing at him again.

He anticipated me this time, dodging to one side before swinging a fist at me. I caught it on my arm with a wince before taking another shot at him, this time aiming for his stomach. He grunted and staggered away as it connected, backing away from me as I approached.

I wasn't exactly a boxer, but Akihiko had taught me a solid amount in three years, and I could tell Takaya wasn't on my level. Apparently, he'd caught onto that fact as well, and he took a few quick steps away before clutching his head with a groan of pain. "Hypnos." He snarled, as his persona materialized above him.

I ducked to one side as fire exploded from the place I'd just been standing, grabbing my evoker from its concealed holster and summoning Penthesilea as quickly as I could. I had to dodge another burst of flame as she winked into existence above me.

My persona surged forward to clash with his, and I felt a little rush of satisfaction at the surprise on his face as he realized how much stronger I'd become. Penthesilea quickly put Takaya's persona on the defensive with blasts of ice and rapid slashes of her rapier, giving me the opening to charge at him once more.

He ducked my first punch, kicking at my legs as I came. I caught one of his legs and slammed the elbow of my free arm into his chest. He let out a pained breath before I dragged him off his feet, and he cried out as he hit the floor. His persona faded, and I set a foot on his wrist, menacing the hand still holding the detonator.

"H-Hypnos!" He shouted again, strain written on his face. Nothing happened. I reached down and pried the detonator from his fingers before moving my foot to his chest.

"Looks like you're finally out of juice." I said as I caught my breath. He glared up at me.

" _Senpai, we're coming!"_ Fuuka again. I kept my eyes on Takaya for a long minute as he seemed to weigh his options. Soon, footsteps approached across the floor behind us.

"Wow, you did it." I could hear a little surprise in Akihiko's voice as he said it. I wasn't sure whether I should be offended or proud of myself.

I turned to look at the others. They seemed a little frazzled but otherwise okay - except for Ryoji, who was leaning on Aigis for support. I glanced at Fuuka. "The bombs?" I asked.

She looked to Ryoji. "Ryoji did… _something_ to interfere with them. I don't think they're defused, but they shouldn't go off unless they're triggered again."

Ryoji gave me a tired smile, pushing off of Aigis's shoulder to stand on his own. The robot girl frowned at him. "Shadows have a bad relationship with electronics. Think of it like projecting my own little dark hour." He explained.

"We're lucky we had you here." I sighed with relief as I turned my attention back to Takaya. He looked like he expected to be martyred. "Where is Yukari?" I demanded.

He sneered at me. "I'm prepared to die. You can't threaten me." He retorted.

Junpei moved closer, and leveled his sword close to Takaya's face. "We can hurt you." He said darkly.

I gave Junpei a concerned look. Takaya merely sighed. He looked more tired than afraid. "She's in lockup #12. The keys are on a box nearby."

"I'll handle it." Fuuka offered.

"I'll come with you. There might be more traps." Akihiko added as he moved to follow her. They departed together to find Yukari.

"What are we going to do with him?" Junpei asked, gesturing at Takaya.

"I'm not sure." I admitted.

"I can think of a few things." Junpei replied icily, his sword hovering ever closer to Takaya's neck.

"It won't make you feel better." Ken's voice was quiet and sad as he spoke up from nearby. Junpei and I turned to look at him. I looked back at Junpei. Some of the anger went out of his eyes.

"That still doesn't answer the question of what we do with him." Junpei said reluctantly.

Just then, Takaya's voice caught our attention from the floor. He was staring at Ryoji. "Are… are you the Appriser?" He asked in a hushed voice.

Ryoji raised an eyebrow at him as he approached, before kneeling next to him. "I was. You can tell?"

"Of course. I was waiting for you as soon as I discovered Nyx's existence." He looked at Ryoji with reverence for a long moment before his expression fell into anger. "Why are you working with these meddlers?" He spat.

Ryoji smiled. "I was born to bring Nyx into this world, but I never particularly _wanted_ to. It was a role thrust upon me by others." He shrugged. "I guess I'm just a bit of a rebel."

Takaya looked lost as he turned to stare at the ceiling. The tired expression returned. Eventually he spoke again. "You want to know what to do with me?" He asked. He didn't wait for us to reply before continuing. "My time is up. I can't control my persona anymore. Leave me to die here alone." The last few words held a pleading note.

"That's better than you deserve." A familiar girl's voice snapped back before Yukari was suddenly beside me. She snarled as she kicked Takaya in the side with all her might. Junpei and I quickly moved aside. "You son of a bitch…" she said, clearly ready to eviscerate him on the spot but for her lack of a weapon.

Fuuka caught up to us a moment later with Akihiko in tow. "We, uh, think she remembers now." Fuuka said sheepishly.

"Damn right I do." Yukari replied as she wound up another kick. I grabbed her shoulder and held her back as Takaya flinched.

"I'm glad you're okay, Yukari. Please calm down, though…" I asked her as politely as I could.

She turned and looked at me, exasperated. "He _kidnapped_ me!" She protested.

I glanced from her to Takaya to her again. "And now he's powerless. We're not murderers. If he dies, let it be of his own hubris, not because of us."

She frowned at me for a long moment before sighing and walking away. Takaya eyed me for a moment before staring at the ceiling again. None of us were restraining him now, but he still made no move to get up.

It wasn't perfect. But I didn't want to see any of us turn into a killer just for him. "Let's get out of here." I said tiredly.

Yukari and Junpei both gave Takaya lingering looks as we left the building, but didn't protest further. Takaya stayed where he was.

SEES went home, complete for the first time two months.

* * *

We explained the situation to Yukari on the way back.

Everyone's nerves seemed to catch up to them when we arrived back at the dorm, and almost everyone immediately headed for their rooms, leaving me with Yukari at the door. She seemed to have been waiting for this, and she turned to me and caught my sleeve as I moved to follow the others up the stairs. "Can I talk to you for a bit, Senpai?" She asked quietly.

She looked a little worse for wear, despite the tough front she was putting up. "Are you okay?" I asked her.

It took her a long time to reply. "I'm a little shaken. First I didn't know what was happening. Then I started to remember. Then I was trapped, and alone, and afraid…" Her shoulders shook once, and a tear slid down her cheek. "I'm really glad you all showed up." She said quietly.

I didn't know exactly what to say. I settled for pulling her into a hug, my arms gently sliding around her shoulders. "Of course…" I said softly. She seemed to appreciate it, and her arms wrapped around my torso a moment later as she hugged me back. I felt the shaking in her body fade over the next few seconds.

"Thank you, Mitsuru…" she finally said as she leaned her head on my shoulder for a beat before pulling away. She gave me a small smile.

"Feeling a little better now?" I asked her.

She nodded as she let out a deep breath. "Yeah…" she said simply, briefly looking away from me. "I remember everything we did with SEES, but I also remember all the things we did together these past few weeks." Her smile was a little sad as she looked back at me again. "You were trying to get me to remember, weren't you?"

I frowned at her expression as I considered the question. "I needed you back on SEES, but I mostly ended up just having fun with you." I said with a tinge of embarrassment.

Yukari laughed. It was a relief to hear after the tears. "I'm glad you did it, regardless of why." She nodded firmly. "I know that I can always depend on you. I'll do my best to return the favor dealing with Nyx."

I smiled at her. "You're my friend. You don't owe me a thing."

She smiled back at me, and I knew that I could depend on her too.

* * *

I was stopped on my way up the stairs by the sight of Aigis standing in front of the door to Ryoji's room. It was open, and he was standing in the doorway, looking tired and irritable.

"...can do it later." I caught from Aigis as I came into earshot.

"It's not good to delay. There's a lot I need to attend to…" He protested, but it lacked conviction.

She set a hand on his chest and stared at him. "You need rest. Please…" she said seriously.

They stared at one another for a long moment without saying anything, and I started to feel like I was intruding. "Alright. I'll take a nap, I guess…" He relented. His cheeks were a little pink.

"Thank you." She said with a smile. He sighed and shut the door. Aigis's hand fell to her side again. She turned, and froze as she saw me. "Hello, Mitsuru." She managed eventually.

I looked away. I felt uncomfortable, though I didn't exactly have a great read on the situation. "I'm sorry… I didn't mean to eavesdrop." I said quietly.

She shrugged. I wondered if she was uncomfortable too. "It is alright. It was nothing, really. Ryoji is just incredibly stubborn about his 'duties'." She smiled as she spoke.

I slowly stepped closer to her, leaning against the wall nearby. "It sounds like whatever he did at the warehouse really took a lot out of him."

She nodded seriously, moving to stand at my side. "He used most of his stored power to create a localized dark hour-like effect. It interfered with the explosives, but it will take him some time to recover." She looked thoughtful for a moment. "I will likely need to push him to take more than just one nap, though."

I grinned at her. "It seems like you're really getting into the caretaker role." I joked.

She looked away. "Ryoji is important to the team."

I eyed her. "That he is." I said simply. I could tell she had more to say.

Aigis didn't need to breathe, but I could tell she wanted to sigh. "...and he is important to me, too." She admitted.

My grin persisted. "I'm glad you two managed to become friends." I said sincerely.

Aigis frowned at the floor. "You were right. He has changed. So have I." She reflected. Her eyes tracked back up to mine. "I have been mulling over an idea. I would like to share it with you."

I blinked at her before nodding. "I'm listening."

She was staring at her hands, particularly her fingertips. "I am thinking of pursuing self-modification."

It took me a moment to process that. "Like, remodeling yourself?" I asked.

She nodded. "After a fashion. With my schematics and the parts at your lab, it is possible. I spoke to Fuuka about it, and she suggested that she would be willing to try modifying me to whatever specifications I set."

I frowned. Fuuka was definitely the most qualified of all of us, but Aigis was still alive. "It could be dangerous." I warned.

Aigis nodded again. "Indeed it could be. Nonetheless, the idea is hard to resist." She stared at me. "Do I… have your approval?" She asked.

I shrugged. "I'm not sure you _need_ my approval. You're your own person, Aigis." I sighed before adding, "But if it's what you really want, I don't object. Just be safe. We need you."

She smiled at me. "I will start small. Further changes can come once Nyx is defeated." She met my eyes. "Thank you, Mitsuru."

I could only hope Fuuka wouldn't break her. "I look forward to seeing the new you." I replied as I headed for the stairs to my room.

* * *

It took two days for Ryoji to get his energy back, and he called a meeting as soon as Aigis would allow it. The full membership of SEES gathered in the lounge to hear him out.

"Sorry to drag you all down here at once. This will probably be my last announcement." The ominous nature of his statement left the room quiet, and after a moment he put on a sheepish smile. "Don't all look so grim, guys. We're gonna be fine." He said.

Akihiko eyed him before letting out a breath halfway between a laugh and a sigh. "Yeah, we will be. What's the announcement?" He asked.

Ryoji's smile faded as he nodded before continuing. "Nyx is coming back at a steady rate now. As far as I can tell, she'll be back on the 27th." He said seriously.

I glanced at my phone. March 20th. "That's a week from now." I noted.

Fuuka sounded sad. "That's not much time…"

Yukari's voice was cheerful and confident as she replied from where she leaned on one of the couch arms. "We beat Nyx once and we'll beat her again. Don't worry about it." Her confidence was infectious, and I saw some of the fear fade from the faces of my friends around the room.

No one else objected, and my attention turned back to Ryoji. "Is Nyx going to be any different this time?" I asked.

Ryoji looked briefly thoughtful as he considered. "Well, she'll probably be incomplete. I don't know if that will make a difference, though. I've never seen an incomplete god before." He said with a shrug. "She also won't have my personality tempering her. She might be a bit less agreeable than last time…" He added warningly.

I shivered. If Nyx had been agreeable last time, I couldn't really imagine what she'd be like now. My attention was drawn to Minato as he chimed in for the first time. "You were a part of her. You're a shadow. Are you at any risk going up against her?" He asked, staring Ryoji down. I couldn't tell if he was angry or not.

Ryoji winced at the question. I guessed he'd anticipated it, but hoped it wouldn't come up. "She might be able to do some pretty bad things to me. Dissolve me or absorb me or what-have-you… but it shouldn't pose a problem for you guys. She can't exactly get much stronger." He sighed. "I'm going to be there, though. It wouldn't be right for me to run away." He said with conviction.

"We will not let you die." Aigis replied, grinning a little.

That got a smile out of Ryoji, too. "Glad to hear it, Aigis."

The room quickly grew quiet again as everyone seemed to contemplate the threat we were facing. One week until we'd be fighting Nyx again. It almost didn't seem fair, after we'd worked so hard to beat her last time. I looked around at the rest of SEES. "Anyone have anything else they want to say while we're all here?"

Junpei raised a hand. "Let's order sushi again after we win."

I chuckled at him. "Agreed."

* * *

I came down the stairs into the lounge a few days later to find Minato watching Aigis do what looked like exercise routines. I gave the two of them a quizzical look as I approached, and Minato grinned as he waved me the rest of the way over. Aigis carried on stretching her arms or twisting her torso without so much as a pause.

"Apparently Aigis had Fuuka modify her joints and motors to be a lot more fluid. She's been showing me for the last ten minutes." He explained, and I gave Aigis another look as I processed this information.

She was indeed moving much more smoothly than before. Whereas previously every move of hers had been just a little stiff or mechanical, now everything flowed neatly from one movement to the next. Aigis seemed to be enjoying herself, if the smile on her face was any indication.

She pulled away from us and, to my surprise, did a pirouette in the middle of the room. It only became inhuman when she kept spinning after several seconds. "Using a gyroscope is cheating." I commented, and at last she stopped and looked at me.

"Oh, Mitsuru. I almost didn't notice you." She said, rolling her shoulders and wiggling her arms in a way that was almost comical. "I am just enjoying myself quite a bit more than usual, that is all." She swept a foot out in an arcing kick as she spoke, and I was grateful that she'd moved away as it disturbed the air in front of me. "This will definitely make me more potent in combat."

"And, you know, more human." Minato added with an amused tone to his voice.

Aigis nodded seriously. "That as well. Integration into human society will be an important task once Nyx is eliminated."

"You're getting there." I said encouragingly.

"You're a little more human every day." Minato agreed. "Though I sometimes forget about that when you shoot up a shadow."

Aigis raised an eyebrow at him before looking to the stairs. "I should demonstrate my increased mobility to Ryoji."

Minato and I gave one another a look. Aigis was off before we could say anything, bounding up the stairs with almost childlike eagerness.

"They're getting along well." I observed as I watched her go.

Minato watched her as well for a moment before turning his gaze back to me. "So are we."

I blushed just a little as I met his eyes. "True, but that's a bit of a given at this point."

He smirked at me. "We can always be closer, though."

I felt myself starting to smile back at his teasing. "You may need to show me how."

"Gladly." He replied, before his expression turned a little more serious. "I've actually got something for you in my room, though. I was meaning to come knocking on your door with it, but now that you're here, maybe you can accompany me?" He offered with a knowing look.

A small part of me that I'd grown out of touch with said that it was improper. The rest of me told me to find out where this would go. "As long as you'll be on your best behavior." I snarked before following his lead.

Minato's room looked the same as ever when we stepped inside. I loved being there. It was much more of a home to me than my own room. The colors, the smells, the way the light fell through the window - it had all become familiar in the short time I'd been close to him. They all welcomed me as he shut the door behind us and moved to his bedside, grabbing a box that was sitting there.

"Enjoy." He said as he returned and handed it to me. I opened it, revealing several cords connected to small plastic devices. "It's a portable music player. The one in your room's just a little clunky." He grinned at me as I glanced up at him. "Maybe you can use it while you're riding your motorcycle."

I smiled and nodded at him as I closed the box. "Thank you. This is really sweet of you." I said.

His smile turned roguish. "It also ended up being a great way to get you into my room again." He replied, taking the box from me and setting it aside on his desk.

I felt my blush returning. I was looking at Minato in different ways lately. While I'd been comfortable with him since we first started spending time together as friends, in the last few weeks I'd grown familiar with him in a way I hadn't ever realized I'd wanted. My heart fluttered a little as I replied, "We do have unfinished business, don't we?" My voice was a little low.

He took my hand and guided me over to his bed. "First thing's first, though. Standing around like this is awkward. Have a seat." He said, and sat down alongside me as I did so.

We were quiet for just a moment, but it felt like a year as I struggled with my inhibitions. My eyes roved over to him. His figure, under his clothes, was slim and strong. I hadn't really noticed it before. But realizing that only made me more nervous. Eventually I forced myself to joke as usual. "I think it's starting to become a habit for me to end up here every time we have to fight a death god."

He looked at me with a patient smile. His eyes seemed bluer than ever as they met mine. "I wouldn't mind that at all." His hand found mine as he spoke.

His fingers were warm, and strong, and reassuring. I felt the barriers between us collapsing, and a moment later my lips were on his, his free hand stroking through my hair. My heart raced, but now with excitement rather than nerves.

My feet left the floor as he slowly pushed me back onto the bed. My fingers left his as my hands began to roam down his back. I shivered as the fingers of his now-free hand were suddenly under my shirt and dancing over bare skin.

I pulled my lips away from his for a moment, breathing heavily. I was sure my cheeks would be bright red by now, but I didn't care about that. "Minato… can I ask you something…?" I said softly. It was difficult to restrain myself now.

His fingers paused as he stared at me. He didn't look upset - just curious. "Of course." He said. His voice had that husky tone from before, and another shiver ran through me as I found my words.

"The first time I ever tried this… you warned me off." I began as my hand moved up to stroke his cheek. "What changed?"

His hand left my hair to clasp mine against his cheek. "It's simple. Back then, you looked lost and afraid. Now… Now, you look strong. Strong, determined and ready for anything." He smirked at me as he emphasized the word _anything_.

I grinned at him. "You read me as well as ever." I said before leaning in to kiss him again. He pressed me gently into the bed as our hands continued their roaming.

Nobody interrupted us that time.

* * *

The day of Nyx's return came all too quickly. The day flew by, and in the evening I found myself with the rest of SEES in the lounge, waiting for midnight.

It was quiet. Everyone had their weapons and gear with them. I watched as Junpei polished his sword. Akihiko was taking practice swings at the air. Yukari was twirling her evoker around her finger, eyeing it, while Ryoji sat with Aigis, talking softly.

I glanced at the clock as my hand fell to the hilt of my rapier at my hip. Its weight was reassuring as I read off 11:55 PM. I turned my attention back to my friends. They looked strong, but they needed determination. "Listen up, everyone." I called. I was a little surprised at how quickly they all looked at me.

I quickly smoothed away my surprise as I began speaking. "We're going to beat Nyx. We did it before, and we're doing it now for the same reasons. Because we want to see tomorrow. Because we want everyone to live another day. Because nobody should have to suffer the things the dark hour does to you anymore."

I saw nods around the room. "We're the only ones who can do this. And we _will_ do it. I know that I can depend upon each and every one of you. This isn't the dark hour anymore. This is _our_ hour."

"Well said." Ryoji replied with a smile.

"This'll be the last dark hour." Junpei added seriously.

"It will be." Akihiko agreed. At that, our eyes all went to the clock. Thirty seconds passed. Midnight. The lights all went out as the dark hour spread over the world.

Fuuka had her persona out in moments. She got something almost immediately, and her eyes shot open. "Moonlight bridge." She said with certainty.

I glanced at Minato before nodding. "Perfect."

* * *

We hurried to the moonlight bridge as quickly as we could, to find a mass of shadow forming in the middle. "Nyx?" Akihiko wondered aloud as we approached.

"One way to find out…" Yukari said as she strung an arrow on her bow and let it fly towards the shadows.

The shadow lurched, and what looked vaguely like an arm swatted the arrow away as it neared. It turned, and I realized there was a vaguely humanoid figure concealed in the inky blackness. It didn't have any recognizable features, just limbs and a head.

"You." The voice was like an angry hiss in our heads. That one word made my teeth clench with the hatred behind it.

Junpei didn't seem too shaken by it. "We're here to kill you all over again."

I could feel it surveying us like so many ants. "You cannot kill me." It said matter-of-factly. It paused for a moment, and I thought I heard satisfaction in its tone as two of its limbs stretched out towards us. "You even brought my missing pieces back."

Tendrils of darkness shot towards Minato and Ryoji. They didn't have the time to avoid them, and both of them cried out in pain as darkness began covering them. "Ryoji!" Aigis cried as she rushed over to him and began clawing at the shadowy mess attempting to cover him.

I hurried to Minato and was about to do the same when I heard Junpei shout. "Agi!" A little burst of flame rushed over the darkness attempting to consume Minato, and like that it melted away. I saw Nyx flinch as Minato turned and did the same for Ryoji with his own quickly-summoned persona.

The hissing voice rang in our ears again. "I will take it from your corpses, then. Die." I heard clamoring from all sides as she finished speaking, and suddenly shadows were pouring over the edges of the bridge. Aigis was the first to react, and began gunning down the nearest of them. Junpei, Akihiko and Minato joined her soon after in clearing out the approaching shadows.

I turned my attention to Nyx as they held off the crowd. "Penthesilea!" I called as I pressed my evoker to my head and summoned my persona.

" _Bufudyne."_ she chanted, and ice began to encrust a small part of Nyx's form. It didn't get far before she casually shook it off.

"Zionga!" Ken shouted as his own persona sent a bolt of lightning flying at her. That, too, melted away ineffectively. Yukari's wind spells and further arrows had the same effect. I got the sinking feeling that Nyx was toying with us again.

Still, I had another ace up my sleeve. I summoned Penthesilea again. "Megidolaon!" Was my call this time, and I felt a sizeable chunk of my stamina leave me as my persona conjured that odd wave of pinkish energy.

It exploded out over the bridge, ripping the swarming shadows to shreds and giving my allies some breathing room. It hit Nyx, and to my surprise and relief, it actually seemed to stagger her. She raised her arms to defend herself as sparks of purple and pink flew off her, and the cloud of oily blackness surrounding her wavered momentarily.

My sense of accomplishment faltered when her voice came to us again. "Enough games." Like that, the crushing, ethereal tension she'd used on us last time fell upon me, and all the others at once. Suddenly I could barely move, and my legs felt like they'd fail at any moment.

"F-fuck… not fair…" I hear Junpei say in bitter frustration. More shadows were climbing up over the edge of the bridge to approach, and this time we couldn't stop them.

What could we do? Nyx was just as strong as she'd been before. If she could do this, what chance did we have? I grit my teeth as another part of me protested. I was done feeling like that. I was done giving up. With painful effort, I took a step and swept my rapier through a shadow that had come too close.

"Don't give up!" I called to my friends. The weight on me felt a little lighter already, but it was getting steadily harder to keep this up.

I saw the others starting to move, albeit slowly. Aigis took a few quick shots at some of the shadows nearing the others. "I will not surrender!" She cried as she looked at me.

"N-neither will I!" Yukari barked from the other side.

"This isn't over!" Ken shouted as he drove his spear through another shadow. Koromaru barked alongside him.

Junpei and Ryoji were moving again, nodding slightly at my words. Minato was beside me a moment later, staring down Nyx. "None of us are done yet."

I glanced at him, and just as I did, the world froze. My vision flashed blue, brighter than ever before, and I heard glass shatter from all directions. Suddenly, power was flowing to me from the links I'd forged with every one of my friends. My vision got brighter and brighter, until it went white.

* * *

I found myself in the Velvet Room. My heart was racing, and I looked around frantically before my eyes settled on Igor.

"Nobody ever seems to realize their potential until the last moment…" He mused as he eyed me.

"What happened? Is everyone okay?!" I demanded from him.

He nodded. "Relax. Everything is fine. Time is hardly passing while you are here with me." His eyes gleamed as he continued to stare at me. "You've finally unlocked your power."

I growled in frustration as I carefully controlled my anger. I needed to be protecting my friends… but whatever this was might be the best way to do that. "What is my power?" I asked simply.

Igor scratched his chin as he explained. "Your power is somewhat similar to mine. I fuse the personas of one person to create a stronger one." He raised a hand and levelled a pointer finger at me. "Your persona can fuse with those of other persona users, however. It is the power of unity."

I blinked. "What does that entail? Is it powerful?" It was difficult to be objective right now, but I was managing.

"It fuses together all of your wills. The result will be a persona all of you share, with power greater than any of yours' acting alone. A whole greater than the sum of its parts." Igor looked excited as he steepled his fingers in his lap. "I am eager to see what you will do with it."

I wasn't in the mood for his usual cryptic nonsense. "How do I fuse them?"

He grinned at me. "They have already fused. When you return to your world, you will see it."

I stood up from my chair. "Then it's time for me to go." I said urgently.

He glanced back at the clock behind him before returning his gaze to me. He seemed almost sad. "I suppose it is." He gave me a small wave of his hand. "I wish you the best of luck, my guest."

My vision blurred and faded once more.

* * *

I was back on the bridge again. Nobody had moved; I could only assume I was back to the same moment. I realized that the crushing weight from before was no longer weighing on me. As time picked up again, I saw that the others were moving freely, too. " _What happened?"_ I heard the words echo in my mind. I realized it was Akihiko's voice.

I glanced to him, then up above us, and realized our combined persona was floating above us. It was difficult to describe. It looked a little like penthesilea, but she'd drawn parts from all the others, and some things I'd never seen before. She was bathed in a comforting white light, and I got the sense that she was protecting us. " _The situation changed."_ I thought.

I watched as everyone quickly began to figure things out, and as they did I turned to Nyx. "Mabufudyne!" I called. Penthesilea - or whatever she should be called now - raised her sword, and flurries of ice shot in every direction. The approaching shadows froze in place, and this time Nyx struggled to shake off the encroaching frost.

"Maragidyne!" Minato followed up. Penthesilea obeyed him too, and this time a wave of flame covered the area, searing away the frozen shadows and scorching Nyx through her defenses. The mass of shadow surrounding her began to flicker and fade.

Yukari and Akihiko followed up with lightning and air, and Nyx was pushed back by blast after blast of elemental energy. " _Are we winning?"_ Junpei's voice was excited as it rang in my head.

"We are now." I replied aloud as I stared down Nyx. "Megidolaon!" I chanted once more, and explosive energy surged from Penthesilea's hands once more to wash over Nyx. The head of her shadowy form flew back, and her limbs fell to her sides as she seemed to be stunned. Penthesilea rushed forward, preparing a finishing strike with her rapier.

One of Nyx's limbs snapped out and struck Penthesilea with enough force to reverberate through the air. Light exploded from my persona's body as she flew back. I half-expected her to vaporize right there, but though she faltered, she didn't quite fade. She looked far worse for wear, however, and suddenly I could feel the weight creeping back onto my shoulders.

It grew worse by the moment, and I stared up at Penthesilea in disbelief as even she seemed to be affected by it. My eyes flicked to Nyx, who was recovering quickly. "How?" I asked miserably.

"I am Death. You cannot kill me." Nyx intoned with finality.

All was quiet for a moment. Then I realized one person was still moving. "You are death…" Aigis said as she forced her way to her feet and stared down Nyx. I felt surprise from the dark figure as she seemingly watched Aigis move closer.

"You are death, but I am something that will never die." Aigis said thoughtfully, as if just now making the connection. Slowly, Penthesilea seemed to shake off the tension binding her and drifted closer to Aigis.

Nyx snarled and raised an arm. A seething tendril of darkness rushed at Aigis. It shattered a few feet from her as a hemisphere of light flashed in front of her. Penthesilea drifted ever closer, and I realized the two were working in tandem. Aigis could control her perfectly.

"We cannot kill you, but we can seal you." Aigis said. Penthesilea raised a hand, and a beam of light rushed out to pierce Nyx. The shadowy figure thrashed as it tried to escape.

Light and energy was beginning to radiate from Aigis's form. I felt her drawing power from me, from all of us, through our shared persona. "I will be your prison." She finished. The light blossoming from her grew more intense, and as it became hard to see and hard to think, one last thought came through to me from Aigis. " _Help me protect them one more time…_ "

* * *

When I woke up, the sky was clear. The dark hour was gone. The situation was familiar, I realized, and I slowly hauled myself to my feet and looked around. The others were gradually recovering as well.

Aigis was still among us. She was lying on the road with us. She looked unconscious, though I wasn't sure that was possible for her. Minato hurried over to me as he regained his senses. He looked at Aigis. She was the only one who wasn't getting up. "What happened? Is she alright?" His voice was quiet despite his hurried words.

Everyone's attention was turning to our robotic friend, I realized. SEES was gathered around her, uncertain of what to do. Eventually, Ryoji stepped over to her, kneeling and setting a hand on her shoulder. "Aigis?" He said softly.

She didn't stir. He shook her by her shoulder. "Aigis… please wake up." Eventually, he set his hands under her arms and hauled her up to eye level with him, straining at her weight. "Please… come back to us." He pleaded.

There was a long moment of silence, and I could tell everyone's hopes were sinking. Just as I was about to say something, her eyes fluttered open. She blinked several times as she processed what she was seeing. "Ryoji?" She said with a confused tone to her voice.

"You're okay!" He said with relief. He hugged her almost automatically.

"I am…" She said with disbelief as she returned the hug. They stayed like that for a long moment before the two of them seemed to realize we were all still watching them. They untangled themselves from one another before rising, Aigis just a little unsteady.

Akihiko was the first to ask the question we were all thinking. "Did it work?"

My eyes were on Ryoji. He looked around at us. "I… can't be absolutely certain, but… I don't really feel Nyx at all anymore. She's just… gone." He glanced to Aigis. "Whatever kind of seal Aigis put her under must've been something else."

I stared at her thoughtfully as Ryoji spoke. "And she's mechanical. Nyx might not be able to hurt her from within."

Ryoji nodded. He looked a little shocked. I think we were all having a hard time believing the outcome. "It's certainly possible. We'll find out, won't we?"

Aigis smiled as she looked at Ryoji again. "I assure you, I will not be dying anytime soon."

Another silence fell over the assembled members of SEES. After several seconds, Ken spoke up. "Then… we won." He offered tentatively.

Junpei threw a fist into the air. "We fucking _won_!" He shouted. His voice echoed in the empty night.

The tension started to fade from the group. "Finally…" Yukari said as her shoulders sagged.

"Man, I can't believe we're gonna have to go back to school after all of this…" Junpei whined.

Fuuka laughed from nearby. "It'll be a fun change of pace."

Akihiko nudged Junpei with an elbow. "If you think you have it bad, I haven't had a spare moment to prepare for college this whole month."

I glanced at Minato. He was watching the others with a smile on his face. "Do you think we'll forget all over again?" He asked me.

I frowned as I considered the possibility, before shaking my head. "I don't think so. And if we do, we'll find a way to remember again."

His eyes flickered to me, and his smile widened a little. "You managed to make everyone remember once, after all."

I felt a little swell of pride as I nodded. Another thought occurred to me. "What do we do now, though?"

"We get ready for tomorrow, of course."


	13. Tomorrow

Exhaustion hit me when we all got back to the dorm, and it was a struggle at first to keep my thoughts in order as I considered everything we still needed to do. We couldn't celebrate just yet - While things looked good right now, we'd been burned the last two times we'd assumed that we had won.

And so, I slogged through my desire to go straight to bed as I turned to face the rest of the weary-looking group that had followed me through the doors. Everyone slowly came to a halt, giving me questioning looks and slightly hesitant smiles.

The excitement that had run through everyone just after the fight ended had dwindled on the walk home. It was clear that everyone had had some time to process what was left in store for us, and I could tell I was only echoing their thoughts as I spoke. "Before we all call it a night… we've still got a few things left to talk about."

"Yeah… Since we got off the bridge, I've been wondering if we were just going to forget everything again." Akihiko looked uncomfortable as he spoke, as if he was even now going over his memories to make sure they were still all there.

Everyone else gave him a knowing look, and I nodded. "We don't know what we're going to wake up to tomorrow. Our last plan didn't really work…" I admitted with a frown, before glancing to Ryoji. "Is there anything at all we can do about this? You say the seal in Aigis is stable, but if things go awry and we've all forgotten the whole ordeal, we might not get a second chance to fix it."

Ryoji looked at Aigis, who was leaning on the counter by the mail alcove in a remarkably relaxed fashion for the situation. He didn't look particularly confident as he turned his gaze back to me. "I'm not really certain what will happen. The dark hour was a lot less consistent this time, so maybe nothing will happen?" He shrugged defeatedly. "If nothing else, I'm pretty sure the seal will hold this time. I don't see anything resembling a crack."

Several seconds of quiet tension followed, and I wracked my tired brain for answers. The silence was broken at last by a tentative voice from the back of the room. "Well…" Everyone's eyes went to Yukari as she stepped forward to the front to look at me.

I blinked at her for a moment. "Yukari? Do you have something?"

She looked a little sheepish as she considered her words, before nodding. "It's not exactly a _solution_ , but… I'm really not all that worried about us losing our memories. Last time it happened, even though our original plan to recover them didn't work, we all ended up remembering eventually anyways." She gave me a small smile. "In no small part thanks to you, Senpai."

I could practically feel the mood in the room changing, and when the next person spoke up, I could see a few smiles spreading across the faces of my peers. "Yeah… We can't really force our memories to come back, but I think, after all we've been through together, we can trust 'em to always come back sooner or later." Junpei reaffirmed confidently.

"Nothing for it but to see what we remember tomorrow morning, right?" Ken said.

I felt a grin tugging at the corner of my lips. "I certainly hope I won't have to run around reminding everyone of their pasts again…" I said with a small sigh. "But I guess you're right. We'll just have to see what we remember when we wake up tomorrow."

"Don't worry about it so much." Minato winked at me as he gave me the advice he'd given me the most in the past few months.

"I'll try not to." I staved off my exhaustion for a little longer as I turned to Ryoji and Aigis. "Can you keep an eye on Aigis for the night to make sure nothing happens with the seal?" I asked him.

He nodded seriously. "I was already planning to. I want to understand the situation better, anyways."

Aigis's eyes were closed as she chimed in from her spot by the counter. "Good. Your room is the coziest."

Several eyes went to her. I raised a questioning eyebrow first at her, then at Ryoji when she said nothing. "I'm… glad you think so, Aigis." He said, pointedly avoiding looking at me as he took her hand and tugged her away from the counter. "Come on, let's go." He said as he made for the stairs. She followed him somewhat sluggishly up to the second floor.

I turned back to the rest of SEES to find looks of concern all around. "She looked kind of… drunk." Fuuka observed as she stared at the now-empty staircase.

"Maybe something to do with the seal. Or maybe she's just… in an odd mood?" I offered, feeling a little flicker of worry.

"Does Aigis _have_ moods?" Ken asked with a confused note to his voice. Koromaru barked from his spot next to the boy's legs.

"I don't know." I admitted. "But I do know that I'm far too tired to let myself vex over it right now. Ryoji will tend to it, whatever it is." While I could still see a few worried looks amongst the group, it was obvious that they were just as tired as me.

"Then on that note, I'm going to bed." Akihiko said as he headed for the stairs himself. More followed him soon after, and soon Minato was the only one with me in the lounge.

He seemed to be waiting for me to say something. "Do you think we'll be okay?" I finally asked him.

He took a step closer and took my hand in his, squeezing gently. "I know we will. You're not the kind to let things fall apart around you. And the rest of us aren't going to let _you_ fall apart, either."

That got a smile from me. I squeezed his hand in turn. "Thanks, Minato."

He leaned in and kissed my cheek. They felt just a little warm as he pulled away. "Of course. Goodnight, Mitsuru." He said as he let his fingers slip from mine and turned to head to his room as well.

I reached out and caught his hand once more before he could go. "Do you… want to stay in my room tonight?" I offered quietly.

It took him a moment to process the offer before he grinned at me. "I would like that very much." He replied. I couldn't understand how he managed to avoid sounding tired after all that we'd been through that night.

"I'll be grateful for the company." I said honestly.

I spent a long moment looking around the lounge, where the members of SEES had spent so many evenings planning, and fooling around, and fighting. It was quiet, as it only ever was in the late night, and I wondered if it would stay that way this time around. Minato was waiting for me silently when I turned back to him.

Then I set my musings aside, turned out the lights and headed up the stairs to my room with him in tow.

* * *

I was awakened by a knock on my door. Judging by how exhausted I still felt as I opened my eyes, I could only guess that it was far too early in the morning for this. I glanced towards my window and saw light filtering in through the glass, distinct in the relative darkness of the room. Minato's steady breathing beside me told me he was still asleep.

The knocking sounded again, and with some irritation I hauled my legs over the side of the bed and got to my feet. I glanced at Minato again. Still asleep. Maybe, despite the act last night, he was even more tired than I had been. I put aside that thought as I moved over to the door, opening it halfway through the third series of knocks.

Ryoji stared at me from the hallway, his hand poised to knock again but having found only empty air. He quickly lowered it and gave me an uncomfortable look. "Hey, Mitsuru. Sorry to wake you so early."

I wanted to snap something at him, but reigned in my frustration. This could be something serious; he was Aigis's de facto caretaker, after all. "What is it? Is something wrong?" I asked.

He nodded. "Yes. Please, come to my room." He said, and hurried off down the hall towards the stairs.

I stared after him for a moment, before glancing down at my pajama-clad form. I debated getting dressed or trying to wake Minato, before shaking my head and heading out into the hallway to follow Ryoji.

His door was unlocked when I got to the second floor, and I opened it to find Ryoji and Fuuka waiting for me. Ryoji was still wearing what he had been last night, but Fuuka was in pajamas as well, and by her frazzled hair and bleary eyes I could tell that she was just as tired as I was. On top of that, however, she wore a perplexed look as she stared at the bed.

Ryoji was staring too, and as I followed their eyes I realized Aigis was lying there, sheets strewn about under her as she lay horizontally across the bed, legs hanging over the side. Her eyes were closed, and she wasn't moving.

I moved up to Fuuka's side, tapping her shoulder. "Is she offline?" I asked.

She shook her head with a frown. "I don't think she is. That's the first thing Ryoji asked me. From what I can see, all of her systems are still functioning. She _should_ be up and about."

I turned to Ryoji. "What happened?"

He sighed, running the fingers of one hand through his hair in a nervous gesture. "I don't know. I spent most of the evening checking the integrity of the seal and talking to Aigis. She was acting a little bit oddly, but I couldn't really tell what was wrong about her." He gestured to the robot-girl lying on the bed. "Then, about an hour ago, she leaned back and closed her eyes, and…" He trailed off, letting her current state speak for itself.

I blinked. "It almost sounds like she went to sleep." I observed.

Fuuka looked uncharacteristically irritable. "But she's a robot. She doesn't sleep." She said, waving her hand in a dismissive gesture.

I gave Aigis a closer look. On closer inspection, she was moving just a little bit, here and there. Fingers twitched. Her head turned slightly. She really wasn't offline. "It sure looks like sleep to me." I looked at Ryoji again. "Nothing rouses her?"

He shook his head. "Nothing I've tried. I've been kinda careful - I don't really wanna hurt her. Especially not now that she's carrying the seal…"

I was about to say something when Fuuka preempted me. "Aigis?" I turned to see that she'd opened her eyes. Slowly, the robot-girl hauled herself up into a sitting position, setting a hand on her forehead.

"Why… why are you all here?" Aigis asked quietly.

"You went, uh, dormant all of a sudden. What happened to you?" Ryoji replied.

Aigis looked up at him for a long moment before speaking again. "I was tired."

Fuuka sounded like she was suppressing a groan. "Tired? How can you get tired?"

Aigis's expression was upset. She didn't look at Fuuka. "I do not know. All I know is that my body demanded rest. And that… I am experiencing discomfort in my head." She said, tapping a finger against her forehead.

"Well, just let me take a look at it." Ryoji said, reaching out and taking her wrist to guide her hand away. As he did, Aigis flinched and pulled her hand back, looking shocked.

I stared at her. "What was that about?" I said, taking a step closer.

It took Aigis several seconds more to form her words. "I… I _felt_ it when he touched my hand." She said, balking.

My head was starting to hurt. "You felt it? Like a physical sensation?"

Fuuka looked exasperated. "This is completely impossible."

Ryoji, however, looked intrigued. "Can you feel this, Aigis?" He asked, reaching out and setting a hand on her shoulder. She flinched again, but this time forced herself not to move away.

"Yes. Your hands are warm." She said, sounding uncomfortable.

Ryoji whistled as he pulled his hand away, shaking his head. "Wow." Was all he said.

Fuuka heaved a weary sigh. "And I suppose the discomfort in your head is a headache." I saw her take a deep breath and close her eyes, and when she opened them again, she looked considerably calmer. "Okay, Aigis. Test number two. Can you feel this?" As she spoke, she reached out to Aigis's other arm, and, after a moment, flicked it with two fingers.

The robot-girl couldn't help pulling away this time, jolting at the contact. "Ow!" She snapped, glaring at Fuuka.

"I'll take that as a yes." Fuuka said with just a hint of satisfaction under her serious tone. She glanced towards me and Ryoji. "So she can experience physical sensation from more than one person, then. Not just Ryoji." She frowned. "And she can experience pain."

I looked back and forth between Ryoji and Fuuka. "Do either of you know how this is possible?" I asked them.

Fuuka shook her head. "I really doubt she spontaneously grew neurons and nerve-endings."

Ryoji sounded hesitant as he spoke. Maybe even he didn't believe what he was saying. "It… must have something to do with Nyx. Perhaps she's somehow projecting sensation over her body, rather than actually feeling it through a system of nerves."

I stared at him. "That leaves a lot of questions unanswered."

Fuuka's irritation was gone now, replaced by a thoughtful look. "Well, this is where I can help. The only way we can really get answers about how this all works is through tests. If you're willing, Aigis, I can try to figure out how your… sensations work. Or at least establish some cause and effect…"

Everyone's eyes went to Aigis. She looked lost, and even a little afraid. I felt for her, despite my confusion. She closed her eyes for a moment before nodding. "I will submit to any test you need." She said quietly.

"That's good…" I noted. As some of the worry faded, I began to realize something. "Hey… we all still remember everything that happened yesterday, right?" I asked.

Slowly, the others nodded. "Yeah, I remember." Fuuka confirmed. Realization was dawning on hers and Ryoji's faces. Aigis, who'd never lost her memories in the first place, simply smiled.

"I guess we're in the clear on that, then. For now, at least." I said with a little rush of relief.

"Agreed." Fuuka said with a smile, but it faded quickly. "You should probably check on the others, though. I think it's time for me to get to work." She said, giving Aigis a meaningful look.

I nodded, giving them all one last look before heading out into the hall and shutting the door behind me. For a moment I just stood there, taking it all in. We hadn't lost our memories yet. If last time was any indication, that might mean we were in the clear. Still, now we had new problems on our doorstep.

Out of one fire and into the next, I mused as I went to my room to get dressed.

* * *

It took awhile, but I managed to assemble everyone in the lounge and explain what we'd learned so far. To my relief, everyone also seemed to remember the previous evening. Thus far, we'd found no holes in our memories.

"So… Aigis can feel now?" Minato summed up with a bemused look.

"That seems to be the gist of it…" I admitted as I looked around the lounge at my friends. Everyone seemed about as perplexed as I had been.

Akihiko was rubbing his temples with two fingers each. "I just really hope this isn't going to affect the seal. Fighting Nyx two times was enough."

Yukari was looking towards the stairs. "What do you suppose Fuuka and Ryoji are doing up there?"

My imagination briefly treated me to images of Fuuka and Ryoji dressed as mad scientists, performing ghastly experiments on our robotic friend. I quickly shook my head to clear the thought and shrugged. "I guess we'll find out when they get back to us."

Ken, who'd apparently stayed in his old room over the evening, sipped a cup of coffee that I wasn't sure how he'd gotten his hands on. "I can only imagine how Aigis must feel, dealing with all this."

"Yeah…" Junpei said, looking uncomfortable.

My eyes were drawn to the stairs by the sound of footsteps coming down them. Ryoji was the first to appear, followed by Aigis and finally Fuuka. All three of them marched in single file to the center of the room, with Aigis staying in the middle, as if to be presented.

"So!" Fuuka said, clapping her hands together once, "I think we've got a good idea of how Aigis's new sensations work now." She said confidently.

"Not that we actually know _why_ she has them…" Ryoji added, sounding a little tired.

Fuuka gave him a look before returning her attention to the rest of us. Aigis looked very flustered, an expression I had rarely seen on her. It was a little endearing. "Aigis can now feel physical contact with people. I'm not sure yet if it extends to all living things." She explained.

Ken gestured to the dog lounging by his feet. "We've got Koromaru here, if you want to test that." At that, the dog lifted his head and glanced towards Aigis, before rising to his feet and trotting over to her.

Fuuka and Ryoji stared at the robot-girl as she kneeled to ruffle Koromaru's fur. Aigis visibly paused for a moment before smiling and continuing to pet the happy-looking dog. "I can feel his fur." She confirmed. She didn't look upset anymore.

Fuuka nodded. "That's another question answered, then." She looked towards the group again. "Now, as for how far her sense of touch extends - she can only feel with things that are connected to her body and under her control. If parts are removed, she will lose sensation in them. If parts are added on, she gains sensation in them."

"That's a little macabre…" Minato noted with a grim look on his face.

"I am okay with it." Aigis said cheerily as she continued to smother Koromaru with affection. "It means that I can continue to be modified to my wishes."

"On that note, she also doesn't experience sensation when she's offline, so we can still modify her without hurting her." Fuuka finished.

"So, in short, she can only feel people and animals?" Junpei asked. He sounded a little sad. "That doesn't sound very fulfilling."

Aigis's smile was unfailing. "Considering it is something I have never had before, I am quite happy with it."

"Yeah, don't be a stick in the mud, Junpei." Akihiko chided him.

Ryoji looked a little concerned as he looked down at Aigis. "That still leaves a few questions up in the air, though. Why Aigis can feel now, and also, why she fell asleep earlier…"

Minato's eyes widened. "Right! I'd been meaning to ask about that." He gave Aigis a serious look as he continued. "Back when I was hosting Nyx, I was really tired all the time. I think it was ultimately because Nyx was eating away at me. What if that's the case for Aigis?"

That got the robot-girl's attention, and she stopped petting Koromaru for a moment to look at Minato. "But I do not feel tired now. I am fully rested."

Minato frowned. "You're not tired at all?" He asked incredulously.

She shook her head. "No. I had a good rest."

Minato looked like he wanted to object, but didn't. "I guess I'll just have to continue keeping an eye on her." Ryoji said with a sigh.

"I would like that." Aigis said as she resumed her petting, her former cheer coming back quickly.

Quiet filled the lounge for a moment before Junpei spoke again. "So, how about that party we talked about? I distinctly remember asking for sushi."

I had to smile at his persistence. "Very well, but let's not rush. We should give it at least a week to ensure that nothing else goes wrong. We need to make sure Aigis is well, and that our memories stick around this time."

Junpei rolled his eyes. "Fine, but don't think you're getting out of it." He relented with a grin.

"I wouldn't dream of it." I replied.

* * *

I mused that the week had passed by very quietly indeed as I stepped out of the store with a pair of plastic bags, one in each hand. My head bobbed gently to the beat of the music coming to me through the earbuds settled in each of my ears as I walked along towards the dorm. I could tell I was going to enjoy Minato's little gift.

I watched the people out and about enjoying spring as I passed them by. It was finally April, and nothing untoward had happened yet. Nobody was dying. All our memories were intact. No shadows crept through the streets in the dark of night. It was peaceful, and it was something I had had few opportunities in my lifetime to see.

Of course, that wasn't to say that there weren't still troubles left in the world. I still had to figure out what I was going to do with regards to college, and my family. I couldn't keep living in the dorm forever, even if my family _did_ own it. And Aigis's strange new sensations… I wasn't sure what to make of those at all.

For her part, Aigis had been enjoying it. She was far more touchy-feely than she'd ever been before. She'd even ranked who she thought had the best skin, which drew much ire from Yukari and Fuuka. She'd also been pursuing her continued modification, after dogging Fuuka about it for a day and a half.

Like the times, our robotic friend was changing. This was her next step, and it reminded me that I needed to find mine.

These thoughts consumed me as I walked up to the front door of the dorm, opened it and stepped inside. As I removed my earbuds, I was quickly roused from my reverie by Junpei's voice. "Finally, you're back! We're almost out."

I fixed him with a glare as I turned around to face the messy table set between the couches and chairs in the lounge. It was a mess of half-eaten food and crumbs, thankfully mostly confined to plates and trays. "I'm so glad you can show your gratitude appropriately." I shot back as I set the bags on the ground near him.

He laughed. "Yeah, yeah. Sorry. Thank you for going out to get us more snacks." He said as he grabbed one of the bags and began distributing new foodstuffs across the table to replace what had already been eaten. "Ready for round two, Ryoji?" He said with a dangerous smile.

"You know you can't beat me, right?" Ryoji replied with a confident grin. Both of them leaned over the table.

"Go!" Junpei shouted, and immediately the two began to tear into their new food at a breakneck pace.

"A contest?" I said as I glanced at Yukari, who looked like she'd already eaten a little more than she wanted to. She was staring at Junpei in disbelief as she sat on the opposite side of the couch from him.

"They've been at it since you left." She replied. "I swear their stomachs must not have a bottom."

"As long as they're enjoying themselves, I suppose." I said, leaning on the couch with a satisfied sigh.

Yukari's hand brushed my sleeve. "Hey, Senpai. Thanks for setting this up. It means a lot, especially since most of us are going back to school in a few days."

I felt a little warmth in my chest. "Of course, Yukari."

I slowly looked around the room. Away from the couches, Akihiko was apparently schooling Ken in how to throw a punch. The younger boy had a look of determination on his face as he practiced swing after swing. Fuuka wore a smile as she watched them from a nearby seat.

Junpei and Ryoji were still gleefully scarfing down food, with no end in sight. I couldn't tell who was winning. Maybe they couldn't either. My smile widened as my eyes fell on Aigis, sitting next to Ryoji and leaning on him ever so slightly.

Now that she didn't have to worry about combat, she'd been going for more significant modifications. A lot of her more robotic parts now looked human, with normal-looking skin. Her hair was a little longer, and she'd begun to move more naturally, especially since she developed her sense of touch. At the moment, her attention was focused on one of Junpei's hand-held video games, which she'd picked up sometime in the last week.

It had been an interesting journey, seeing her develop. I hoped I'd get to see her next steps. Still, that reminded me again that I had my own steps to take, and as I looked around the room, I realized there was one person I'd still not caught sight of.

I glanced at Yukari again. "Have you seen Minato?" I asked her.

"I think he went out the back door." She said, giving me a look.

I nodded. "Thanks. I'll go check on him." I said, heading over to the door. As I reached it, I turned around and gave everyone another look.

These were my friends. The last time we'd celebrated victory, I don't think I could've called them that. I'd been alone and, frankly, unsure of my place in the world. Now, I felt like I could rely on any one of them to support me when I needed it. It was a good feeling, and one I realized now that I'd needed for a long time.

That thought warmed me as I stepped out the backdoor and back into the breezy spring afternoon. I caught sight of Minato quickly as the door swung shut behind me. He was sitting on the curb, looking out at the parking lot. It looked like he was lost in thought, rather than actually observing anything.

I quietly sat down beside him. Eventually, his eyes closed, and when they opened again, he turned to focus them on me. "Hey, Mitsuru. Back from the store, I see."

I smiled at him. "Yeah. Junpei should be satisfied now."

Minato chuckled. "He really is a party tyrant."

"He's earned it, though, along with the others, and you." I said seriously.

"And you, too. We wouldn't have gotten much done without our fearless leader." He replied.

"I guess I can't dispute that." I said, my smile fading a little was I watched him. "What are you thinking about?" I asked.

Minato took a deep breath, then sighed. When he looked at me again, his eyes were a little sad. "Where are you going from here?"

I blinked at him. "What do you mean?"

He shrugged. "Are you going to college? Taking over the family business? What's next for you? You're not a high schooler anymore, so you won't be going to Gekkoukan with us again."

I frowned as I again considered the question that had been weighing on me for so long. "I'm really not sure."

Minato sighed again. "I was afraid of that." He looked worried.

I scooted closer to him, so that I could lean on his shoulder. "I think I want to stay here in Iwatodai, whatever I end up doing."

I could feel a little of the tension go out of him. "You don't have to if it's not what you want, you know." He was protesting for my sake, not for his.

I shook my head. "I want to be near you. And I couldn't leave behind all of these friends, either. Even if we're not SEES anymore, we've still got to stick together."

"And that's what you want most?" His voice was hesitant.

"Yeah. That's what I want most." I confirmed. I didn't have any doubts about that.

Slowly, his arm slid around my shoulders and pulled me a little tighter against him. "Then that's what I want most, too."

We stayed like that in quiet comfort, watching trees sway in the wind, birds flit about and clouds pass in the sky.

It was odd to think that there would be no more shadows to fight. A few months ago, that thought might've even made me unhappy. But now, I think, I was ready to move on. The longest chapter of my life was finally drawing to a close.

I couldn't wait to see what the next would bring.

 _Author's note: This concludes Mitsuru's story and the plot of Heiress. It was a lot of fun writing this! I've got some ideas stewing for a new story based on Aigis's developments in this one, so keep an eye out if you're interested. Thanks for reading!_


End file.
